A First Meeting
by Fedski
Summary: Serenity's 17th Birthday Ball is happening, but finding out about the Kingdom's betrothal laws have put a huge damper on her mood. As unsure of herself as she is, perhaps a charming Prince can teach her that she is stronger than she thinks...
1. Chapter One: The Dawn of Understanding

**Hi all. Fedski Here. **

**I want to firstly apologise for taking so long with doing **_**anything**_** to this story. I had such a block when I realised that what I had in my head wouldn't make sense with things as I had written them so I apologise profusely for making you wait so long. I seem to have become what I hate, an author that just leaves her story hanging, really really sorry for that. **

**Secondly I wanted to give a really big thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed my story even when it was on unofficial hiatus. Thanks for caring to review even when I hadn't touched it for so long. So thank you ****PrincessIdril,****Shinobi of life****, ****ciakaira****, ****cupcakeXmuffins****, ****SailorHeart 01****, ****robinita367****, ****Ichanchan2****, ****kittykaos84****, ****Maiden Virgo**** and ****Sailormoon1129**** for following me even still. It really means a lot to me!**

**Thank you to ****JungkO****, ****Aphrodite-08**** and ****SerenityMoonGodness**** for reviewing even though I hadn't posted in ages. It's really nice to get reviews and those three reviews really inspired me to continue writing this fic! Thanks a lot!**

**I want to thank all the people who have favourited my story, it's really great to know that people like your work and this too, really made me get off my lazy butt and keep writing this fic. So a huge thanks to ****SilverPearlPrincess****, ****serenityangelrose****, ****Aipom4****, ****SaiyanGal****, ****Shinobi of life,****JungkO****, ****Venellen****, ****LoveInTheBattleField****, ****Enkelisisar****, ****SailorHeart 01****, ****Sobakasu2****, ****MissTexMex****, ****pinkycutie7**** and ****cook53****.**

**OK so you may be wondering, **_**'why has she posted the same story up?'**_** Well, basically I made a few changes in the beginning chapters to make the rest more believable and flow more easily. I hope that you guys don't mind. Basic things, such as her age and a few attitudes have changed. Also I've meshed together a few chapters because rereading them I was like **_**'Why the hell did I put a chapter break here? It doesn't make sense.'**_** O.o In any case, I hope that you enjoy this new 'A First Meeting'**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dawn of Understanding**

**By Fedski**

* * *

Serenity sighed as she walked around her garden. Much had happened today, so many secrets once hidden were all out in the open now. Her mind teeming with unanswered questions she just had to get away. To be alone for a while, while she thought. Today was her seventeenth birthday, she usually enjoyed her birthdays. They were filled with fun, laughter and celebration. But not this one. This time the childish fun was ruined by the seriousness of life. She wished she could blame someone for this horrible day. Her mother, her friends, her advisors, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not one of her many loyal loved ones had brought this upon her. It's the way it'd had always been, it's the way it always will be.

Sighing once again, she pondered her awful fate. To be married within the year. She thought about what it meant. Her whole world would be upside down. No more fun and games. No more free caring Serenity. More responsibility, the pressure to take care of nations. She knew she wasn't ready, and more importantly, she knew everyone else felt the same. How could _she_. The clumsy, puny Moon princess. How could _she_ ever rule over such wise and intelligent beings? She knew she'd fail. But this wasn't what scared her the most.

To her, the most frightening part was the union between her and her husband. She feared the eternal link which meant giving part of herself to someone else. So unsure of herself as it was, how could she possibly open herself up completely to a stranger. She couldn't bear the ridicule and mocking that could occur in that circumstance.

Walking around her garden she tried to calm herself. But her sanctuary so useful in the past wasn't helping her at all now. The overwhelming silence, just made her focus on her thoughts more. Yes her own little safe-house now created the most inescapable place to confront her feelings.

With another deep sigh she sat down on the edge of the silvery fountain. For a while she just sat there staring into the cool, clear water which rose gracefully up the clear pipe, only to come stylishly down once again. She thought about her mother. She knew that her mother hated to see her like this, trapped in an impossible decision. But she also knew her mother had no choice. Serenity was a Moon princess and she had to follow the law. She couldn't blame her mother for what was happening, it just wouldn't be fair. She had seen her mother's moist eyes when she told her of her fate. She felt the sorrow with every touch. And more importantly she had heard those snippets of conversation between Queen Serenity and her councilors.

* * *

_It had been a hot day. Serenity had just come in from playing with her best friend Motoki. They had just made a cubby house and Serenity wanted to show her mother. As she approached the throne room she stopped as she heard the first sentence. "My Queen, Serenity must be told sooner or later." Serenity recognized the voice. It was her mother's head advisor._

"_I know Bodo, I am aware of the tradition."_

"_Your highness, she is almost of age," exclaimed Lord Akira. He was new to the inner circle of advisors and saw that his elevated position came with more freedom of speech. "The choice should be made within the year!" Serenity hadn't yet had the chance to engage in conversation with Akira, but he gave off a sense of 'no nonsense' which had never sat well with Serenity._

"_But Akira, she's not yet 13-"_

"_-Her majesty wants to find the most suitable man does she not?" Akira's question interrupted the queen's soft excuse._

"_Yes Akira, I understand." The queen started placatingly. _

"_Then what is stopping her majesty?" There was a pause. Serenity felt her heartbeat accelerate. She was sure that all the occupants in the room would surely be hearing it as it thumped against her ribcage but no one stirred. Still she leaned into the door to hear the reasoning behind her mother's strange silence. Wondering what they were all talking about that had to do with her._

"_She's so young!" Her mother burst out. _

"_Not any younger than her majesty was." Bodo ever the diplomat pointed out. The queen wrung her hands and began pacing across the grand room._

"_I know that Bodo, but..."_

"_But it's Serenity." He finished understanding in his words. The queen nodded distractedly then suddenly launched into a further explanation._

"_She's just too full of life and joy. She's free spirited and I can't bear to pin her down."_

"_Her majesty realizes that it will be more of a shock if it comes later." Reasoned Akira._

"_I understand Akira," The queen sighed. "But all the same I can't sign her life away that easily. I want her to fall in love on her own, not be married to a total stranger."_

"_Your majesty, we only choose from the best. Only the most worthy will have her hand in marriage." Commented Bodo attempting to lighten the queen's guilt._

"_Yes your highness, all men in the universe will be envious of the man who will marry her. He will put all other men to shame." Added Akira sensing the direction the elder councilor was attempting._

"_That doesn't make things any easier Akira. My daughter is my most precious possession, and to the man that marries her she must be also."_

_There was a long pause._

"_Your majesty," Bodo started, "Do we have your permission to begin the search?"_

_Another long pause._

"_Very well." Serenity replied. "Leave me now."_

_The two advisors exited, both too busy to notice the young Moon princess hiding behind the half open doors. As they left down the corridor the young girl glanced inside the room. Her mother was seated on her throne, her head cast down held up by her slender arms. She shook softly as she thought of her young Moon princess. "Forgive me Serenity," she whispered. Serenity turned to leave after she saw the silver tears cascading down her mother's face, she could show her the cubby house later._

* * *

No, she thought. It just wouldn't be fair to blame her troubles on her mother. Nor would it be to blame her advisors, they only followed the law set down by past generations. No she couldn't bring herself to blame anyone else for this sad event which was about to unfold. Gazing into the deep pool of water which resided in the fountain she felt calm. Readjusting her eyes a little she fixed her gaze on her reflection. Examining every inch of her face she turned away in disgust.

That was the real explanation for all this mess she reasoned. Herself. The more she thought about it the more she knew she was right. She remembered her mother's conversation again.

"_I know that Bodo, but..."_

"_But it's Serenity." He finished._

"_She's just too full of life and joy. She's free spirited and I can't bear to pin her down."_

"Too weak you mean." Serenity said walking away from her aquatic mirror. If only she'd known at the time what they were talking about. She had been nearly thirteen, she should have realized. Again she felt disgusted at her own slowness. The conversation she heard told her everything that happened today, but did she understand its meaning? No. It was put out there, right in front of her on a silver platter and still she didn't realize it.

"Stupid, stupid me!" She said to herself. Wandering around the garden again she sighed for the hundredth time. She came to her favourite bench, it wasn't the grandest in the garden, nor was it the best positioned, but for Serenity it was definitely the most lovely. It was a beautiful white marble masterpiece set on a small platform and shaded by a gorgeous vine-woven trellis. She sat down on it and looked over her favourite part of the garden. All around her were millions and millions of roses. All colours surrounded her and their sweet scent danced in the moonlit air. She sat there silently for a few minutes just taking in the sight of the bushes dancing in the breeze. The day played over in her head.

She woke up smiling and bubbly just like every other morning. Realizing that today was her birthday she dressed quickly and ran down stairs. Reaching the last step she noticed that it was just sunrise, an unusual hour for her to be awake at. Not wanting to awaken any other people, she silently made her way to her garden. Sitting on her favourite bench she sighed with joy at the beautiful colours in the sky. Her heart felt light and free.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present. Funny how her day started off so wonderfully, sitting at this very bench only a few hours ago she was the happiest person in the world, now her heart was heavy with the thoughts of the day past. She returned to her previous reflection.

After watching the most magnificent sunrise she had ever seen, she returned to the palace which now had many people bustling around. Almost everyone was shocked to see her enter the room; it was a wide known fact that the princess was a late sleeper, none of the early morning staff were used to seeing her. Once by one they all bowed low as she passed them. Copying the grace of her mother she bowed her head slightly to all and made her way back up to her room.

On her way she decided to stop into her mother's room to see if she was up. As she reached the door she heard voices from inside.

"No Akira, I cannot do this to her. Not today." Her mother firmly stated.

"The more time she has to prepare the better my Queen." Replied Akira calmly.

"I will not ruin this day for her. She can find out any other day but _not_ today."

"My Queen, I fear she will." Voiced Bodo. "Prince Diamond has been invited to the ball tonight; their first meeting will be this evening."

"Why was he invited?" Questioned Serenity in disbelief, "And why did I know nothing of this?" She demanded.

Akira moved forward and spoke, "My Queen, I sent the invite when you assured me that you would inform Princess Serenity of this affair six months ago."

"Without my permission?" The queen asked in a betrayed voice. There was a long pause. Her mother was trying to control her emotions, her fear for her daughter and her respect for her advisors were clashing against each other causing her natural kindness to waver.

"With respect, my Queen," started Bodo, "Princess Serenity has been left out of this equation for too long, you've been making the decisions for her. Perhaps it is time we called upon her to tell us of her views."

Serenity heard her mother let out an anguished sigh. She knew that her mother conceded to Bodo's point.

"Very well Bodo. I will request an audience with Serenity after lunch, but first, let her enjoy at least half her day. She needs to have some joyous moments on her birthday."

"Yes my Queen." Replied Bodo and Akira.

Serenity walked away from the large white door, more questions filled her head. What could be so horrible that her mother hadn't told her about it? And who was this Prince Diamond fellow and why was it so important that they meet tonight at her birthday ball?

Entering her room she had sighed at the thought of secrets. It was clear to her by this point that her mother was keeping a secret from her. One which concerned her very much. Lying on the great, white bed in the centre of the room she sighed once again. Suddenly all of her energy seemed to be drained from her and was replaced by burning questions in her mind.

As she lay there in deep concentration she was startled to hear a knock on her door. She rose from her bed gracefully and walked over to the beautiful carved door, opening it she was greeted by her four most trusted and worthy friends.

"Happy Birthday Serenity!" They all chorused together. Each had an enormous smile on their face and each brought arm loads of gifts.

"Hello my friends! It's so wonderful you are here!" She exclaimed shocked that her friends from the four planets around her were here. She embraced them each in turn.

"Ami, you look lovely. Rei, stunning! Makoto, oh how I've missed you! Minako, I'm glad you came!"

"We couldn't let you waste half your birthday doing nothing!" exclaimed Rei.

"So we decided we would come and get a little party going before your big ball!" finished Minako.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." replied Serenity.

They had then spent the remainder of the day just spending time with one another. Lunch had come and gone and Serenity wondered when her mother would call her in to talk with the advisors. Soon her mind was preoccupied with other things as the girls got down to talking. The conversation was trivial really, just about normal day affairs and gossip issues. The topic had then turned to the future. Serenity sat quietly throughout this part of the conversation. It reminded her of the conversations her mother had that she had overheard. Each of the girls shared what they would like to have in their futures.

Serenity remembered this situation today with exasperation. When called upon to share her future she ran from the room terrified at the thoughts they had put into her head. Each of them had ideas which required responsibility, courage and bravery each accomplishing incredible feats. What made her fear the most was the thought that she was expected to have all of these aspects by tonight.

Hiding herself away in her room she slid back between the covers wishing this day never occurred. She didn't respond when she heard a sharp tap on her door, nor did she stir when the door opened and Queen Serenity entered into the room. Only when her loving mother sat down on her bed beside her did she allow her confusion to spill out. Crying on her mother's lap she let out all of her worries and problems. When she could cry no more she lay there as her mother spoke to her gently, explaining to her the whole situation and how it came about.

"My dear, a long time ago, in our kingdom, a wise, old man named Yoshi ruled as King. He was a very intelligent man and was blessed too. He had twelve daughters, each as beautiful as a goddess, graceful as a flower and each one with a heart as pure as gold. King Yoshi's daughters were the most sought after maidens in the whole universe. Every man wanted to have one of the beautiful, graceful sisters as a bride and many were prepared to do anything to earn that privilege.

Back then the traditions we have today had not been set. King Yoshi's daughters were subjected to many rude and boorish men wishing to buy the love of a beautiful princess. As they were forced to endure visits from many shallow men, each princess in turn, realized that they had lost their passion to find a soul mate. One by one they turned down the throne opting to abdicate and become priestesses. Soon only one daughter was left, the youngest and prettiest one of all. She was a bright girl and liked to see the good side to every person. Although seeing all these selfish men flock to her she was determined to keep a positive outlook and find her one true love.

Her father was grateful for her strength and strong will; but he was getting older and was worried he would have no heir to take his throne. Years passed and the young girl grew into womanhood, yet still she had not found a suitable man to take as her husband. Her father grew weak and became ill. Scared that his daughter would abandon the throne once he died, he set a decree that has remained until this day. By the princess' eighteenth birthday, a suitor of her choice must be named or one will be appointed to her by the advisors and royalty of the time. My dear, years have passed since then and the rules have become less enforced, but all the same you must start thinking about finding a suitable man to marry."

Serenity had gazed up at her mother her eyes full of tears. "Diamond." She whispered softly as she looked up onto her mother's face. Seeing the guilt there she tried to dispel her mother's remorse and continued. "I overheard his name in a few conversations..." she admitted. "H-he is a suitor isn't he? Here for my hand?" All her mother could do was nod sadly.

"He's a lovely boy Serenity. Please consider him and his feelings. He genuinely cares for you. Be courteous…please." Serenity nodded absently looking out her balcony doors. Silence fell.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked after a few moments. "Was it because I wasn't ready?"

"No my dear." Her mother replied comfortingly. "The reason I never told you was because I wanted you to be free of this. I wanted you to enjoy your life and not be weighed down by the pressures of finding a soul mate so soon. I have been debating with my court Serenity, I have argued my case long and hard, and at times I think they see things my way, but they are stuck on the traditions of the past."

"W-w-will I have to marry on my eighteenth birthday?" Serenity asked trying to stay strong. _That would be in a year!_

"No my dear. But the courts will expect you to have some suitors of your choice who are in pursuit to marry you by your eighteenth birthday. Then the next few years will be up to you to decide whosoever you wish to marry. The wedding will take place when you feel ready for it."

After that her mother had left her in peace to think it over. She then had wandered out into her garden hoping to find some comfort in her solitude.

Serenity sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that day. Her lonely walk through the garden and her reflection on the events of the day had drained her completely. Looking at the sky she watched the magnificent show of colours and wished she could just fly off into the sunset. She knew her mother meant well and that she _was_ trying to get her out of this mess, but she also knew that there was little hope of that. She realized, even if her mother did not, that naming a suitor pretty much sealed marriage between them. Although her mother would allow her to break from the arrangement, the courts and the officials from both parties would not. Her carefree existence would end on her eighteenth birthday.

Placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, she began to sob quietly. She hated this confused feeling and the sudden amount of expectation which had been thrust upon her shoulders.

"I don't want to go to the ball." She murmured softly into her hands.

* * *

Atop her balcony watching her Moon princess walk aimlessly around her garden, Queen Serenity let her tears fall. Her happy, joyful daughter walked around her sanctuary like an enormous weight had been placed on her shoulders. She no longer walked with a bounce in her step, or a smile on her face. In fact, her feet seemed to drag ever so slightly and her beautiful sapphire eyes seemed to be coated in a thin layer of moisture.

Serenity cursed herself for letting this burden fall to her young, innocent daughter. She was disappointed in herself for allowing an ill-advised old fashion law deny her daughter a fair chance at true love. Drying her tears she sighed deeply. She knew deep down that things weren't as entirely as bad as they seemed. Sure Serenity would be pursued by some slimy social climbers but she also knew that some men would genuinely court Serenity for more than money power and wealth. Prince Diamond was an excellent example of that. Queen Serenity half smiled at the thought of Prince Diamond, she still had many questions about the mysterious youth.

He was prince of the Second Moon, a small luminous rock which drifted just beyond the asteroid circle. The celestial body was given the honor of having that name as it belonged to no planet. It was its own place; it neither supported another planetoid nor revolved around a planet. And yet the shiny sphere was not so unlike the Moon. It had the same shining appearance and the same ability to accommodate life. Therefore it was given the grand title of the Second Moon, a great privilege as it associated it with the greatest kingdom of all times, the Moon Kingdom.

Prince Diamond had been an ambassador of the Second Moon for a year now, the responsibly had been given to him on his eighteenth birthday last year. He had come many times to oversee the politics between the Moon and Second Moon Kingdoms, and in his visits he had noticed the beautiful Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity knew that he was interested in her for more than power or money. Although Serenity and Diamond had never spoken, Queen Serenity had noticed that a softness - almost a trance - came over Diamond whenever Serenity entered the room. All of her court had noticed it too, which is one of the reasons they had invited him to Serenity's birthday ball this evening. Knowing of the young Prince's interest in their Princess they decided to see if he could become a possible suitor.

Prince Diamond did indeed possess all the aspects which the law decreed a courter of the Princess must have. He was a nobleman, a trained soldier and his job as an ambassador surely showed his ability to delegate matters confidential and or otherwise. Yes, Queen Serenity had to admit it he was the ideal choice.

Strangely enough, Serenity realized that she wouldn't mind if Diamond became her son in-law. On the occasions they had met he had been sincere, polite and infinitely agreeable. He was handsome, strong and had an obvious attraction to the young princess. _Yes_, she thought. _Diamond would make a great companion for Serenity…Maybe I'm overreacting to this whole situation…I haven't even considered the possibility that they might fall in love, not that there's much left to do on Diamonds' side, he's already totally smitten over Serenity. And Serenity? Well…she's a beautiful girl with a beautiful soul, she always looks at the best in people, surely that will be enough for her, if not…._

Serenity once again looked out into the garden; she could no longer see her Moon princess. Turning she walked back inside, closing the extravagant glass doors behind her. She walked straight to her dresser and sat down on the soft, padded stool. No sooner had she done this, her maid Delia entered the room ready to prepare her for the ball. Serenity sighed as she submitted to Delia's work and dressed for the ball.

_If not…_she thought,_ then it will call for some rather drastic action on my behalf._


	2. Chapter Two: Escape to Earth

**I don't think there really is a need for another author's note, since I'm posting up the first few chapters again as normal with only slight modifications, but I guess it is habit.**

**Hopefully I'll get into a better habit and post more regularly. Just so you know guys, I have 25,000 words already written for this story, I thought it would be best to write it so that I don't decide to change things that happened in earlier chapters and have to repost **_**again.**_** Anyway I'm hoping that with me adding on the 25,000 I have written I WILL post regularly and not have to worry about running out of ideas.**

**Thanks a bunch people! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Escape to Earth**

**By Fedski**

* * *

As the tall white double doors began to open, Serenity took what she thought of as her last breath of freedom. As her name and title was called by the announcer she felt every eye in the room turn to her. Never did she feel so alone. Walking down the long flight of stairs she saw many people turn to one another and comment. She could hardly stand it; it was obvious what they were talking about. Her self-consciousness overwhelmed her and she quickened her pace. Trying to avoid any eye contact she looked straight ahead into the cerulean eyes of her mother seated on the throne.

* * *

"Announcing the arrival of her highness, heiress to the Moon Kingdom, Duchess of Imperia, Countess of the Silver Forests, Princess Serenity." Every eye turned to face the majestic beauty who now stood at the carved white doors. This ball was held in her honour, everyone knew that this ball was one which signified the soon to be coming out of the Moon Princess the following year. Queen Serenity stiffened as she saw her young daughter enter the room. Her fresh, happy face was plastered up into that of seriousness and duty. It pained her to see her once bubbly and bright daughter trapped in the solemn state she was in. As she thought these unhappy reflections, Serenity's eyes met her own. An unsaid message went between them.

"_I'll make you proud mother. You'll see. I'm doing my best."_

"_I know you are my sweetheart, but I wish you didn't have to."_

As if feeling her pain, her advisors gathered around her shielding her daughter from her view.

"Good luck my Serenity." She thought as the last of her advisors blocked out the stunning blonde. Serenity was truly on her own now.

* * *

The ball carried on and Serenity grew tired. She remembered her mother's words to her earlier.

"_Serenity dear, just remember you can _still _have fun tonight."_

She had sighed inwardly as her mother spoke, she knew already she could not enjoy this night anymore. She turned to look at the occupants of her circular table. The eight gorgeous females still sat there with her; none had left the table to dance although each had had numerous offers to do so, none of them wanted to leave her during this painful time. To people who didn't know her, the Princess looked graceful and resigned, just how a princess ought to act. But the eight young ladies knew better. They were her most trusted companions each sworn to protect her till death. They had been trained since their earliest days to fight on behalf of their princess. And yet, not only did they protect her from harm; they had become her friends, mentors and advisors. Each of these beautiful, tough, intelligent girls was also a princess. Each one devoted by their parents since birth to protect the daughter of the Moon Queen who had brought peace across the universe and created the era of harmony known as the Silver Millennium.

Serenity looked around her table and smiled at the sight of them. Each of her friends had developed the uncanny ability to look occupied with something else while keeping a close eye on her all the while. At times she had resented their constant vigilance, feeling like they were spies sent by her mother to befriend her. At those times she felt like she was truly alone, her mother realizing she needed more friends than bodyguards had told them to just let nature take its course and within days, each of the girls realized that although their mission was to protect her, they had come to respect and cherish her as a friend. With this new look on their relationship; guarding Serenity almost became a second life. The strong bonds which formed between them became unbreakable; they knew that if it came to it they would die for her even if it wasn't their duty.

"What's the matter kitten? You seem tired." Haruka asked softly, snapping Serenity back into reality, she looked across the table where the Senshi of the Wind sat.

"Yeah you've been awfully quiet for a while are you ok?" joined in Makoto.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." Serenity replied. She really hoped they didn't pursue this conversation topic, she couldn't tell them how she felt right now, it was a mystery to her. The girls seemed to realize this and changed the topic.

"So Serenity, you haven't told us much about your early present..." hinted Ami with a big smile.

"Yeah that's right! You haven't told us anything about it!" said Minako rushing into the conversation. Grateful that her friends provided her with an escape she told them all about her birthday present she received earlier this week.

"He's a lovely steed, strong and steady. He's pure white with a silver mane; I named him Tama because he sparkles like a jewel." Sighing each of the younger girls stared dreamily into space wishing they could own such a horse.

"Have you ridden him yet?" Inquired Rei curiously.

Serenity nodded to her vehemently. "Yes, he's magnificent, I feel like I'm flying on the wind!" she said remembering her first ride with him.

"Is he fast?" asked Haruka bluntly. To her, speed was everything.

"Yes Haruka you'd love him, he's as fast as the wind!" Serenity confirmed turning to face her good friend's eyes.

Glad to see their princess once again happy for the while the girls smiled at each other across the table. They each knew in their hearts she was going to need them soon.

Queen Serenity inconspicuously studied her daughter. She was glad that her friends were able to cheer her up. She watched them from a distance and smiled when she saw her daughter laugh for the first time this evening. Turning her attention back to the conversation she was having with the Duke of Orion she hoped that Serenity would find happiness in life.

* * *

Prince Diamond released a nervous sigh and leaned against the majestic marble doors. He was finally going to formally meet the young Moon princess. For a year now he had been waiting –hoping- to receive an invitation for this ball, and finally that waiting had paid off. Smiling he remembered the day he received his invite. His brother and sometimes steward, Sapphire, had come to his bedroom early in the morning and had pulled open the curtains allowing buckets of sunshine into the room. He proceeded to cheerily greet the prince a good morning…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Good __**morning**__ your highness! Lovely day, too lovely to spend it in bed, especially when one has so much to do today!"_

"_Shut up Sapphire!" He drawled sleepily. "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and leave right now!"_

"_Ahh but sire, you have so many wonderful things to do today! Tournaments, ceremonies, business deals!" Diamond had sat up and stared at his brother in disgust ready to blast his head off. He knew that Sapphire loved to call him 'majesty' and 'sire' to annoy him, the man was full of insufferable mischief. He couldn't believe that he was actually friends with this man at times. Then he noticed the smile playing on Sapphire's mouth and he stopped. His mind still fuddled with sleep he paused a moment, trying to understand the reason for __**that**__ smile. _

_Sapphire was looking at him observing as the emotions marched across his face he smiled with satisfaction. It wasn't everyday someone had something to hold over the young prince and his majesty's face was priceless when there was._

_Clearing his thoughts Diamond finally spoke. "What is going on Sapphire?"_

"_Nothing out of the ordinary your highness, you know, just business as usual and we have to get you ready."_

"_Sapphire stop playing with me, cut the highness crap and tell me! I know bloody well you wouldn't wake me up at this ungodly hour for just no reason, so tell me now." He had said the last line snarling at the man before him. Sapphire couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face. Diamond gave him a glare which Sapphire believed, was meant to kill._

"_Tell me damn it!" he yelled._

"_Your highness, you must calm down." Sapphire said slyly._

"_Would you just tell me what's going on? I'll have you executed if you don't!" Sapphire assumed a hurt expression. _

"_Is that the thanks I get for coming up here early just to tell you a small little piece of information which may very well make your whole day, or even year?" Diamond had groaned to cover his curiosity; it didn't work, Sapphire saw exactly how much Diamond wanted to hear this news now and decided he could get a few more minutes of fun. "Well if you feel like that then I think I shall leave now." He turned and started walking out of the room._

"_SAPPH-IRE!" Diamond had called in a whining tone. Sapphire had turned, look of sheer innocence plastered on his face._

"_Yes Diamond?" He replied sweetly. Diamond's face crumpled, he knew that Sapphire wanted him to beg for the news._

"_Will you please tell me what was so important?" he said, teeth grating. _

"_Oh, your majesty will find it trivial I am sure." He replied turning once again. _

"_Sapphire!" he had bellowed._

"_Ok fine." Sapphire said as he returned to the bed side. "A very important letter has arrived for you."_

"_THAT'S IT?!" Diamond bellowed again. "You woke me up because of a stupid lousy letter? How is THAT going to make my day!? Brother, you are DE-"_

"_I'm not finished yet." interrupted Sapphire, sulkily crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Diamond waited exasperatedly and nodded for him to continue. Sapphire started again._

"_It's a very important letter from the Moon Kingdom." Diamond eyes had shot up; all thoughts of sleep were left behind now. Sapphire noted the reaction and continued with a congratulatory smile on his face. "It seems that her royal majesty would like to invite you to a ball in honour of Princess Serenity's birthday."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diamond had been overcome with joy. He had finally received his chance to meet with the Moon Princess; finally he would be able to be near the beautiful blonde who up until this point had only accompanied him in his dreams.

Ever since he first laid eyes on her he had felt a power come over him. It made him weak at the knees, his vision obscured so he could only see her, his ears only tuned in to her sweet melodic laugh. Over the past year he had been sent on numerous assignments to the Moon Kingdom. After the first few times he had learnt to control that dizzying feeling he had when she was near. He was able to look as if paying attention in meetings when he was really staring at her through his eyelashes. He had learnt how to act normal even when she was in the room. His only regret had been that he had never really _met_ her. Oh sure, he knew who she was, but he was pretty sure she had no idea who he was.

He had frowned at that thought. Here he was, pining over a beautiful young maiden who didn't even acknowledge his existence. It just wasn't right; he already knew he needed her, all he thought about was her lovely slim figure, her long tresses of golden hair, her angelic face. His dreams were filled with fantasies of the blonde beauty and himself riding off into the sunset. Sighing he realised how utterly unfair the situation was, to her, it was like he didn't exist.

At that point Diamond had made up his mind. He would do everything in his power to woo the gorgeous woman of his dreams; he would do all he could to get her attention and earn her respect, care and especially love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bang. Bang. Bang. The chamberlain's staff knocked against the marble floor of the ballroom.

"Announcing the arrival of his magnificence, heir of the Second Moon, Duke of Taurus, Champion of the Silver Stella, Prince Diamond."

Every eye in the room turned to the prince as he descended down the long flight of stairs in a majestic manner. Serenity held her breath as she realized that this was the man she had overheard in numerous conversations. So this was the infamous Prince Diamond, the first of many suitors who would come for her hand. Fear gripped her heart and she longed to tear her eyes away from the being who was to somehow have an impact on her future. And yet, she couldn't help but stare at the young man who walked so gracefully down the stairway. His silvery white hair hung delicately over his face; he kept his head up and walked with confidence which only helped to emphasis his height. To be sure, he was a very handsome man.

She quickly turned away, her former joy vanishing, replaced by intense curiosity. She once again stole a look at the members of her table, she could tell by the looks on their faces they knew who he was and were worried for her once again. Forcing a smile she didn't feel she sighed and gave a small accepting nod before resuming eating. She didn't dare look up from her plate, she knew they'd all read her face like a map.

Her friends glanced at one another, each one wondering the same question. What was Serenity really feeling?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diamond stood up straight, and raised his head; sharply he knocked twice on the pale door before him. The doors started to open slowly; he straightened himself even further and started to walk down the long flight of stairs. Vaguely he heard his name and title being announced. He held his head high, ignoring all the sighs the ladies of the courts let out. Slowly -so as not to grab attention- his eyes scanned the room in search of the stunning blonde who had caught his heart so easily, without even knowing it.

He reached the bottom of the staircase where thankfully the action had started up again. He noticed many young men giving him glares that would melt ice and flashed a smile of victory in their direction. As he entered the floor he saw a flash of colours to his left, turning he saw three young maidens walking his way. Sighing he turned abruptly away from them and made for the nearest exit, he hated it when women gathered around him. He was a confident man, if he wished to court a lady he would ask her. He wasn't shy and didn't stutter out his questions, so he found it quite annoying when women hung around him like flies hoping that he -the handsome bachelor- would ask them for a dance.

Turning back to look into the room he sighed, he still hadn't seen his angel. Perhaps she hadn't come down yet, or maybe she was feeling ill and had already retired for the evening. Numerous possibilities entered his head as he searched for his dream girl. Then he saw at one corner, an extravagant table, eight young ladies each dressed in a separate colour sat each with a reserved and reverent look upon their faces. He was just about to turn his head away when a stream of gold caught his eye. Inconspicuously he shifted his gaze back at the group of women, and studied them.

The expression he had first thought as reverence was actually quite wrong, truly these ladies were skilled at hiding their feelings, he was sure that they were quite upset. Eyes scanning each woman individually he realised that they were indeed. Suddenly he wondered why he had decided to study these women; they obviously were not what he was looking for. Annoyed at himself he was about to turn away once more when the aqua and orange clad ladies parted and revealed a ninth lady who was seated opposite them.

He froze. His eyes not wanting to let this moment pass, took in every inch of her beauty. Her long golden locks were cascading neatly by her sides; her slim, creamy shoulders were pushed back supporting her slender neck. His eyes rose to see her sweet delicate face, full, pink lips slightly parted; soft, rosy cheeks and captivating cerulean eyes.

He was staring at a goddess.

* * *

Serenity forced a smile as she danced with the hundredth man that evening. She had noted earlier on that there were quite a few more men at this ball than there normally would be, each one young strong and handsome; she knew what her friend Minako was thinking about.

Although her friends had stayed with her while she sat, she knew that they would all rather be doing something else. So, asking Michiru to play a song, she had gotten off her seat and made herself available to dance with. Following her example her friends also stood and each in turn had received a partner to dance with. The music started and she had been nearly trampled by the amount of men rushing to her side. Graciously she accepted every invitation to dance, and had regretted it almost every time.

Her first dance was with a handsome young blonde man, he had conversed with her pleasantly and she actually felt better about her current situation, until he bluntly asked her to marry him. She now remembered the awkwardness of the whole situation with increasing guilt. She had left him on the floor only to be dragged back on by a self-obsessed, narcissus who had talked about nothing but himself.

The other hundred or so dances were just as horrible. The guys were either too obsessed with themselves, power, and or money or the worst, her beauty, to have any decent discussion. Guy after guy she endured countless praises of her beauty and grace, her self esteem kept dropping every time. Was there no man out there who would love her for just being Serenity? Once she was married would she always have to carry around this perfect princess act? As the night progressed she suddenly realised the full impact of this law in her life. No longer was it just about _being_ married or betrothed, she now realised the most stressful part would be _to find_ a partner who was her match before the appointed time. One night of this and she already was despairing, she knew that the young men invited were chosen by the court and each would have fulfilled all the requirements needed to be accepted by the court and the law. Her greatest fear now was that she would have to marry one of _these_ men. Not one of them had impressed her in the slightest.

Her musing was interrupted by a deep, smooth voice. She quickly brought herself back into consciousness, and realised that the dance had finished. She quickly glanced up at the young gentleman and tried to place a name. He was tall and handsome and as far as she remembered he hadn't pestered her with praises of beauty or mindless drivel, no he had let her keep her thoughts to herself and had danced wonderfully. She forced another smile and raised her eyebrows in question to the young man with whom she had just waltzed. He looked down at her with an amused smile on his face and repeated.

"I said would you like to get out of here for a minute and get some air?" She nodded slightly, blushing at his apparently amused face. She wondered how many times he had asked her that question. As they walked towards the nearest exit she glanced at his profile. With the amount of men she had danced with she had forgotten his name. Courteously, at the beginning of every new dance, she had made small talk, asking them their name and asking them to call her Serenity. She hated being put on a pedestal and the term 'princess' only served that purpose. Furiously she tried to produce a name for his face, she couldn't believe it, he didn't look like many of the other men that had asked her to dance. He had short, flaming red hair, and his body was toned and muscular. His eyes were a chestnut brown and he had a slight dusting of freckles on his face which only made him look that much cheekier.

Anxiously she realised they were almost outside, in three more steps she would have to remember his name or avoid it all together. Then before she knew it they were outside, the sound from the room left behind them. The cool night air brushed delicately against their skin and the smell of the rose garden below drifted upwards as they made their way across the balcony. They took a few more steps in silence and then reached the balcony edge. Serenity smiled gratefully and turned around to face over the edge and look at the Earth. Usually, Serenity would have used an opportunity like this to wonder about the small blue and green planet before them, but tonight, she was trying to buy herself sometime before the young man realised she had no idea who he was. She was so enwrapped in her thoughts she was startled to hear him speak once again.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is" she replied glad that she was able to tell the truth, and liking the direction of the conversation. There was a few more seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"It's Jasper." She stopped stunned. "My name is Jasper." He continued. Immediately she was filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt, he had known this whole time that she hadn't the slightest clue who he was. She turned to him quickly desperate to apologize.

"Jasper, I'm sorry..." she began before he interrupted her.

"Hey look, it's ok."

"No there really isn't any excuse..."

"Look, I'm sure if I had to dance with more than a hundred girls I'd forget their names too." He replied giving a reassuring smile. She couldn't help the smile that escaped her as she mentally thanked his kindness. She shyly looked up at him and saw his face beaming at her pleasure. Embarrassed at his obvious like for her she lowered her head, then turned to look at the Earth once again. Still facing the Earth she decided she ought to thank him for his understanding.

"Well thank you. It hasn't been easy." She admitted.

"No problems." He replied moving up beside her.

"So where are you from?"

"Planet Uranus."

"Oh then you would know my friend Haruka!" She exclaimed turning to face him. He also turned to look at her.

"Oh well, I wouldn't say I know her," he turned back to face the Earth. "But I know of her and she's charming, but not as lovely as you." Serenity froze again, on the inside her heart was pounding, she kept wishing for a decent conversation where her personality, beauty and responsibility could not be the topic of interest. She told herself to relax a little, it was only a small compliment based on a meeting of five minutes, she was only overacting because she had endured a whole night of it. She made herself promise not to take it out on this guy, who was probably just being nice. She decided the best course of action was to change the subject of interest from herself to another.

"Haruka is a very lovely person, she is skilled and talented and it the best at any type of racing."

"But I'm sure if you wished to you could beat her in whatever you chose. You too are skilled and talented."

Serenity once again had a pause, this time the flattery was obvious, she couldn't just brush that aside as congenial chat. She decided that if she maybe changed topic again he would get the message.

"Michiru is a skilled musician, isn't she? She's the best player I've ever heard." Jasper took a moment to hear the sweet melody of Michiru's violin.

"I'm sure you too could play so beautifully, I've heard you are rather good at the piano." Determinedly Serenity kept her face staring at the Earth, she didn't want him to see her face; she was desperately holding back tears. She felt his gaze upon her and coughed up a response.

"No, not so good at the piano, all thumbs, and no grace. But my friend Rei is rather talented in that area, she can play the most beautiful of concertos, sing them too."

"Your voice is sweet, whatever melody, I know that you would sound better."

She could take no more, turning around she headed back for the party trying to escape the endless torrent of praise and proof-less flattery. Suddenly she was yanked back, her wrist painfully jarred by the motion, she smothered a cry of surprise and pain. She was looking into Jasper's eyes; the light chestnut colour had been replaced, by deep black pools. His happy jovial mask slipped, revealing the deadly, sinister emotions he truly felt. She shrank back from him, her mind screaming at her to call for help, but her voice was lost in the moment; she couldn't bring herself to even produce a whimper. He sneered at her fear and tightened his grip.

"Let's take a walk." She cowered further back. His voice was as sweet as it was before, no malice or hatred was there, like that on his face. He sounded almost kind and considerate. Desperately she tried to shake herself from his grasp but he held her with an iron grip. "Come, my dear _princess_," he said pulling her close to his body, his strong arms clasped her in, forcing her to breathe in the heavy scent of his cologne. His right hand lowered itself to rest on her waist. "Let us take a nice little stroll in the garden, and get to know one another and some friends of mine." He said leading her to the flight of stairs that led to the garden below.

Finding her voice she demanded, "Where are you taking me?" He didn't stop walking and his grip on her never loosened.

"To meet some friends." He answered shortly. Gasping she realised he was going to take her away. She started struggling against him, but it was in vain, he felt this and only tightened his grip on her. She let out a small squeal, and was silenced instantly as a gloved hand clasped itself over her mouth. She had to think of a plan and fast, she thought to herself. They were almost at the stairs now, a vague plan formulated in her mind. Stubbornly she tried to plant her feet in the ground refusing to move. Annoyed he turned to her, thinking to pick her up. That was his mistake. For as he turned around he failed to see the flying object headed towards him, he grunted with its sudden impact to his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

Serenity quickly took a few steps away from the inanimate figure sprawled out on the floor; already some blood was trickling slowly to the ground and gathering in a small pool. Serenity gasped as she saw the damage she had done. Her only thought to make him let go of her, she had summoned her inner power and channeled it into moving the hard marble knob at the end of the banister, but she never expected it to move with such force as to knock the man unconscious. Ashamed of what she had done she fled down the steps and into her place of refuge. Running past the many rows of bushes and trees she breathed hard and fast, thinking about the horrible events which occurred that evening.

Coming upon her favourite bench she knelt on the ground and rested her head on it. The grass was cool beneath her, the smell of roses filled the air, yet still she sat there, tears flowing down her beautiful alabaster face. She cried for a long while and once her tears finally stopped she lifted her head to take in the comforting view of the planet Earth. Eyes fixed on the small bluish green planet she thought of all the wrongs in her life and slowly her sadness turned into anger.

Why did _she_ have to go through this endless pain? Life was so good only a few hours ago, but with the announcement of a future marriage everything had changed. Her life had been turned upside down. Searing pain ripped through her heart. She was trapped. Trapped between loyalty, responsibility and love. Her loyalty to her family and friends prevented her from blaming them, her responsibility for her people and kingdom was what was pushing her into this marriage business and her love for both these things were what completely and utterly fused her to her current situation. How could she betray them? They were all she knew all she had ever cared for...

_And why? _She thought, suddenly furious again._ Why had they been all she knew? _

She knew there was much more out there in the universe, why hadn't she been shown anything other than the Moon? She hadn't even seen her friend's home planets; she had been told that it wasn't necessary. It had always been a case of 'when you're ready', but when would that ever be? Suddenly she was outraged. The reason they were all she ever knew was because that was all they ever showed her! They've been keeping her here 'for her own safety' when in reality it was so she couldn't become loyal to anything else! The logic fit so perfectly, she couldn't believe how they had used her so...Her advisors...Her friends...Her mother.

In that moment she was blind with pain, feeling utterly betrayed she cried out her heart and soul. When the tears once again stopped flowing she raised her head determinedly. Above in the sky, was the small blue planet she had come to love gazing at every day and night. It gave her peace, it gave her strength, it gave her hope. Closing her eyes she paused a moment and basked in the glow of the blue orb. Feeling its warmth and life she had the sudden urge to go there, once...just once. She felt the gentle pull of the planet and allowed herself to be pulled into its presence. It overwhelmed her, never had she felt so much love and affection headed her way, her heart began yearning to stay in the loving feeling, something was pulling her there, something unknown. She trusted it in an instant and was immediately enclosed in the planets pull.


	3. Chapter Three: A First Meeting

**Another unnecessary author's note, but like I said I feel bare without them! T.T**

**Serena: You mean you feel stupid without them?**

**Fedski: ….Nooooooooooo…**

**Darien: Yep, that's a yes.**

**Fedski: IT IS NOT!**

**Serena: Then find something interesting to say, right Darien?**

**Darien: Right.**

**Fedski: Okay, okay! I'm boring and I have nothing interesting to say! Happy now? *Runs off to cry in corner***

**Darien: I think she took it well.**

**Serena: Seems so. Okay guys, here's the deal, most of you have probably read this chapter before, staring Darien and Myself, it's our 'First Meeting'!**

**Darien: Yeah and also happens to be my first appearance too. Seriously, I've got to talk to her about that, I mean Diamond comes into the plot before even I do, what's up with that?**

**Serena: It might be key to the storyline hun.**

**Darien: I guess. Anyway, Fedski should be posting up the next chapter as well. So keep your eye out!**

**Serena: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A First Meeting**

**By Fedski**

* * *

Prince Endymion stared at the Moon. The weight of the day was on his shoulders and mind; he would often come onto his balcony and gaze up at the Moon. Once again he wondered what it would be like to live upon that small, white, luminous piece of rock. He sighed with knowledge that he'd never find out. The people of the Earth resented the Moon people; they thought that the Moon Kingdom was planning to overthrow them. He knew this wasn't so, the Moon Kingdom was the strongest empire in the entire universe, surely if they had wanted to attack they would have done so in the last five thousand years. But of course, no one listened to the young prince. His reasoning was just too 'idealistic' as the courts said, and more importantly the people of Earth were too proud. This very problem taxed his mind this evening. He had just spent the entire day with his court and his uncle, the temporary king, debating over this impasse; then the whole evening ball avoiding them. But in the end as always, his court refused to accept change. Frustrated, Prince Endymion had stormed off to his room, he told his guards to let no one in.

Now, cooled off a little, he wished he could have a companion to talk to, his parents dead and his closest friends away on a voyage, he felt totally alone in this mess. His advisors, though intelligent and conversational, didn't possess the ability to become trusted friends. Their whole lives revolved around their duty and the prince was sure some of the topics they conversed about were not brought up out of curiosity, but rather to entertain the prince and keep him placated for the while. His uncle barely tolerated his individuality and intelligence, he felt that keeping tradition for tradition's sake was of the utmost importance, everything else such as logic and understanding came after, if that.

Sighing once more he gazed at the bright full Moon, _'you're the reason for all my troubles'_ he thought as he soaked in its beautiful light. No sooner had he thought this he saw a beam of light come speeding down to Earth and land what seemed to be somewhere in his garden. Blinking and rubbing his eyes furiously, he stared at the Moon in disbelief of what he saw. Turning his attention to his garden he scanned every inch to see anything which was out of the ordinary. For minutes he sat there studying his paradise, hoping to see a foreign object within but to no avail. Cursing himself, he rubbed his eyes once more and placed his head in his hands.

"Endymion, you're seeing things." He spoke softly to himself. Minutes passed and the Prince resumed his observations. Just as he was about to head indoors he caught sight of a figure moving off among the garden. Before he could lose sight of the being he quickly scooped up his sheathed sword and ran to the corner of his balcony. Tying his sword belt around his waist, he slid down the narrow marble pole that held it up. He had done this many times before, each with success and no guards around. He hoped that he wouldn't be seen tonight; besides, many thought the prince too calm, cool and collected to be so reckless. As his feet touched the ground he sank into the shadows and moved low and fast to where he last saw the shinning form. Silent as a cat he dodged past the garden guards and headed for the place where he last saw the strange light.

* * *

Stars rushed by her, time seemed to stop and suddenly the dark starry landscape was exchanged for that of a new vibe. Turning she gasped at her surroundings, she was in the most beautiful of gardens. Flowers littered its paths; water trickled and washed itself over small gatherings of rocks. Ferns and trees hung overhead, gracefully dancing in the wind. It seemed that the whole place breathed. They seemed to breathe in each breath she took and expel an air of their own. This place was truly magical. Tears formed in her beautiful sapphire eyes as she realised what beauty had been kept hidden from her for all these years, her eyes could not look hard enough at the sight before her. Raising her head her heart skipped a beat. Above her, overhead was a beautiful ivory mass glittering in the sky. The tears finally fell as she realised that was her home. It was indescribable. It's smooth, shimmering surface shone brightly in the night sky, like a pearl glistening in a navy velvet case. It illuminated a glorious bright light which seemed to shimmer between silver and white.

In that moment all of her former betrayal to her home and loved ones melted away. The Moon was beautiful, they were beautiful. How she could have thought those horrid thoughts she didn't know, she only knew that those thoughts were unfair. Suddenly seeing something new had changed her perspective. Gazing up at her home, she understood their decisions for her safety. Closing her eyes she silently begged them to forgive her for doubting them, she hoped that they would forgive her.

Opening her eyes she was again caught in the moment. Her eyes widened as she once more realised the beauty of the place she was in. Turning rapidly she tried to take in everything at once. Giggling she ran to and fro inspecting every inch of this amazing wonderland. There were many strange yet wonderful things in this new place, the land echoed with the sounds of many insects, birds and small night creatures. Letting out a relieved sigh she spun once more. This place was so utterly amazing she couldn't believe she had lived without it for so long.

* * *

Silently he ran through the maze of a garden, his feet barely making a sound on the hard dirt floor below. Many times he and his childhood friends had raced through these trails playing games of all sorts. _Well _he thought with amusement, _they're sure paying off now. _

As he rounded the next bend he asked himself what he was doing here.

_What if something were to happen? _

The thought of his guards never crossed his mind but he _did_ think of his trusty sword and was glad he at least had enough sense to take it with him, '_automatic reaction'_, he thought.

Sensing he was near the area of the garden where the intruder lay, he slowed down to a stop and surveyed his surroundings. Moving only his eyes he scanned the vicinity for the trespasser. He sat in the shadows for a few minutes, and was rewarded when a flash of white twirled past him. He was almost so startled he forgot his training and was about to move, thinking he'd been spotted, when he realised that the intruder hadn't seen him at all. Cautiously he inched forward to see the face of the unknown prowler and couldn't suppress the small, shocked gasp that escaped his lips.

Before him stood the most beautiful young maiden he had ever seen. Long blonde hair fell to her ankles, a pale white dress outlined her perfect figure, her slender arms were flung either side of her as she gasped in appreciation of a particularly beautiful white rose. She gently caressed its petals before turning once again, bright smile on her face and spun around. Her dress fanned out, surrounding her in a white daze. Her golden locks flung out, flowing with the momentum of the movement, catching the Moon's light, making each strand glisten and shine the most purest of silver. Endymion couldn't help but stare as she gracefully walked to sit on the edge of the fountain. Gently she stroked the water, rippling her perfect reflection. Sighing she stood and made her way through the garden, stopping occasionally to admire a particular bloom or feature. Joy showed plainly on her face and she did not hesitate as she rounded each new bend. Then suddenly she stopped.

* * *

Serenity stopped abruptly as she saw a red curtain before her, snapping her out of her delightful reverie. The red curtain brought her back to the present. This wasn't her place she realised. She was not at home, nor was this dream garden hers. Looking around guilty for an enemy she paused. Searching the shadows beneath her eyelids she hoped that she was alone; that no hidden enemy was trailing her. After a few minutes, she was convinced that she was the only living being in the garden; not feeling another heartbeat around, turning slowly she returned her attention to the barrier before her. For a long while she stared at the curtain; uncertain of whether to go in or stay. This place was so magical; it had made her forget all her worries and her problems. In fact it was so calming and soothing she couldn't help but relax on this tiny blue planet. Focusing on the red material in front of her she thought about the events that had led her here, hoping to find a logical reason for her being here. Nothing came to mind. Shutting her eyes she desperately tried to think through her thoughts; trying to find an adequate purpose for coming here.

The curtain billowed slightly in the wind, temptingly brushing against her porcelain skin as if to tease her. Her eyes opened in shock with the touch; all the warm, loving feelings she had felt as she transported to this place had come back twice as strong. Surely that was a sign; something good _must_ be here if she felt like that.

Slowly, but determinedly Serenity raised her head. Parting the curtain she stepped through into the darkness beyond.

* * *

Endymion looked up realising for the first time that he had been studying her so intently he had followed her without knowing where he was going. Quickly he noticed they were at the new section of the garden. He had ordered it to be built in honour and remembrance of his late parents; his mother loved gardens and she would often spend the afternoon with his father and himself aimlessly walking around the grounds laughing and chatting about the day. Bringing his thoughts back to the present he realised the maiden had snapped out of her joyful reverie and was now searching the grounds guiltily as if expecting to see an enemy. Quickly he managed to hide between two bushes before her gaze swept over his hiding place. He watched as she scanned the shadows and held his breath. Concealed with the cover of the plants he felt sure she wouldn't see him, but he wasn't taking any chances and masked his aura with the rose bushes on either side. Soon she turned around, deciding the area safe and was once again staring at the rich red curtain which hung in front of her, covering the unfinished section of the garden. She stood there silently for a moment just staring ahead of her; suddenly with an almost frustrated sigh she shut her eyes and concentrated deeply.

Minutes passed and Endymion began to worry about the beautiful maiden standing stock still in front of the luscious screen. He shuffled from his position, and moved right by her left side, hidden only by a small rose bush and the shadows of the looming trees. He decided to study her more carefully. Up close he could see her beautiful face more clearly and he watched as the emotions marched plainly on her face. He realised she was frightened to be here, and realised it was not a guilty kind of fear that a criminal possessed. He could feel her wanting to run away right now, almost as if she was making the biggest decision of her life and she didn't want to face it; but for some reason she didn't run. She stood there eyes closed as if listening to a voice only she could hear. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so pure.

Captured in his examination of the beauty before him, he almost jumped back as her cerulean eyes opened and she determinedly raised her head. She parted the drape and began to walk inside. Without a moment's hesitation he followed her into the darkness beyond. Entering the circular gazebo he quickly ducked behind the nearest bush. Luckily, she hadn't paused at the entrance; already she was in the centre of the domed area. Carefully he leaned out from his hiding place so he could see her once again; he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He immediately felt the need to dash out there and wipe her tears away, such a beautiful face didn't deserve to be marred so, but he fought back the urge and remained in his crouched position. When the time was right he would reveal himself, and he felt that time to be soon.

* * *

Serenity walked on as her eyes became accustomed to the darkness of this area. When she could see again tears came to her eyes. This was the most beautiful place she had ever been. She was in a large circular marquee, vines covered with flowers shut off all the surrounding garden, an open grass area was before her, littered with scattered rose bushes and statues. But the most amazing sight was the extravagant white marble fountain which stood proudly in the centre of the private section. Raising her head she saw thin vines intertwined delicately over a glass roof; creating a cover overhead, but saw that they stopped before they could meet over the fountain. They left a gap, showing off the great expanse of the night sky, the Moon directly overhead.

The tears she had desperately been holding back spilled over, and she let them fall gladly. This beautiful place had given her so much. It had given her joy in her depression, beauty in her pain and hope in her darkest hour. Silently she thanked whatever force helped her come here and feel alive once again. So it was, enrapt in her prayers of thanks she didn't notice the shadow behind her, nor did she sense anything out of the ordinary until a stern voice spoke out from behind her.

"And what are you doing here?"

Endymion was shocked by the voice. He turned slowly to his left to see the outline of a guard holding a sword as if poised for battle. The girl spun around then leapt back, startled by the intimidating weapon. The sentinel advanced, not about to lower his guard on account of the beauty of the maiden. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, still the sentry advanced. He was just about to interrupt when she uncharacteristically stood her ground and refused to cow down anymore; the guards' advance faltered, he wasn't used to people making good on his threats. Decidedly she raised her head, fear had fled from her eyes, and her face was a mask of dignity and poise. Her shoulders straightened and she looked straight ahead, as if not seeing the sentry before her, weapon in hand.

"I said, what are you doing 'ere." The guard repeated obvious irritation in his voice. Still the beauty did not speak. He could see now that the guard was getting edgy; the maiden had shown she was not afraid of him in any case so he felt a little exposed now that his 'tough guy' act wasn't working.

Endymion watched amazed as the beauty continued to ignore the sentry's questions, she held such composure that the air around her seemed to shimmer with a majestic aura. He glanced back at the guard who unfortunately did not seem to see the obvious fact that she was his superior. Thoroughly annoyed now he was looking at the girl expectantly waiting for her answer and Endymion saw his hands grasp his sword more firmly. The girl was putting herself in a very compromising position now. The sergeant no matter how good his initial intentions were was now extremely angered by her silence and was on the verge of hauling her away to the prisons, noble or no. To make matters worse she seemed oblivious to the fact. He saw the blade rise and he leapt from his hiding place.

"Soldier! She's with me."

The man turned now, alarmed that he hadn't heard this new voice approach, he watched slightly perturbed as the new individual approached. As Endymion walked into the dim light, the man gasped and lowered his sword immediately and began his apology.

"Your high-"

"Enough."

The voice cut him off before he could get any further. The man silently stood awaiting his fate and cursing his stupidity. He had orders to let no one into the Prince's private gardens, but the girl was obviously one that the young prince was trying to woo and he had just held her and knife point, surely it was an offence, not to mention an incredible inconvenience for the prince who now had to explain the actions of a common sergeant. Ashamed he lowered his head.

"Return to your post."

He raised his head and nodded once to the stern face before him before turning to the blonde beauty who now stood slightly to his right. He nodded apologetically and was shocked yet relieved to see her smiling at him comfortingly.

_It's ok. I understand everything._

Her smile seemed to say. He nodded once again in gratitude and left the closed off area. With any luck the girl would convince the prince to allow him to keep his head. She seemed like a lovely girl; one smile had made him forget the world. He walked down the path and continued to his post.

Endymion frowned slightly as he saw the interaction between the maiden and the guard. He had threatened her life, yet she smiled at him as if apologising for _his_ behaviour. He admitted that he may have been a little more civil, but after seeing a sword practically pushed to this girls' throat, common decency seemed to fly out the window. The guard left and the young woman turned her attention to the ebony haired man before her; his frown dissipated immediately. She stared at him silently, her eyes captivating and almost hypnotic. He was lost within those pools of soft blue, which seemed to shine with determination and hope. A faint wind picked up and blew her luxurious golden hair around her, caressing her skin and dancing in the wind.

_She is an angel._

Those eyes so captivating were from heaven he was sure. Her skin looked like alabaster, her lips soft and pink slightly parted. Her smooth slender neck still raised her gorgeous head showing strength and defiance. Her soft, curved body was covered with a silky white dress which fluttered along with her hair with the wind's movements. The girl was so perfectly made that it almost seemed as if she had fallen from the heavens; to say he was attracted to her would be an understatement. He had just experienced what he had scoffed at his whole life.

He had fallen in love at first sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was gorgeous.

She had to admit she was startled when he appeared from behind the bush to save her, but he was an incredibly handsome man. So enrapt with his beauty she missed the conversation that took place between the soldier and this man. The guard turned to her to apologise and she smiled back.

_It truly wasn't his fault, I really shouldn't be here. I hope he's not punished because of me..._

The guard nodded once again, obviously shocked that she had understood, a glint of hope in his eyes. He turned and walked away, she watched him go.

_He seemed like a nice man. I do hope I haven't caused him trouble. _

She turned her attention to the handsome man before her and controlled her face as she inconspicuously looked him over. He was heavenly to say the least, a head taller than her with broad shoulders that narrowed town to a trim waist. He wore dark pants tucked into tanned boots; a thin white shirt adorned his well muscled figure, slightly disheveled and hurriedly tucked in. His dark ebony hair was ruffled somewhat, giving him a somewhat cheeky appearance. But the thing that had her most mesmerized was his eyes. His gorgeous indigo eyes held so much. They seemed to spill over with stories about himself and how he truly felt. Gazing into them she felt wave after wave of emotion, so much so she felt like she was drowning in their beautiful depths. The warmth and strength that radiated from them, igniting a fire in her soul. The deep steel blue orbs gazed so very hard into her own she felt as if he were inspecting her soul, she could hide nothing from those beautiful eyes.

Dimly she realised what exactly what scared her when she thought of marriage. The fear that someone will see you exactly how you are and reject you. She started to panic, this man seemed to be staring into her soul and she was powerless to stop him.

_What if he does not like what he sees? What if he rejects me?_

Desperately she tried to tear her gaze away, but found she couldn't. His eyes seemed to speak to her; she saw how he looked at her, as if she were a model of perfection. She gasped and he started moving towards her and she realised she should feel terrified, and yet something in his gaze was so caring and reassuring. Something was so calming and comforting that it felt right to let him come, it felt right to want him to. He stopped in front of her not two feet away. Her head was raised slightly and his bent down, their eyes never leaving one another; neither wanted this moment to end. Eventually it had to so he reached out slowly and took her hand, gently he brought it up to his lips.

"My lady," he said before placing a lingering kiss on her delicate fingers. He marveled at the softness of her palm. He couldn't help but think about how perfectly her small hand fit in his.

She smiled slightly and bowed her head; her hand still tingling from where his lips had caressed her skin. She didn't trust herself to speak; the moment seemed too perfect for words. As she raised her head from her bow, she was startled to see he had closed even more of the gap between them, her hand still firmly grasped in his. She smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat.

He felt his heart melt and wanted to pick her up and kiss her then and there. Slowly they both inched forward into an embrace. He almost moaned in delight as her small smooth hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, breathing in her scent, memorizing it. She buried her face in his chest and he in her hair. All thought between the pair stopped immediately, all they could think was how right this felt.


	4. Chapter Four: The Catalyst

**Hi all!**

**Fedski is posting (**_**again**_**) but this time it's a NEW chapter! That's right all brand shiny new! Just a recap for information. The first three chapters have been slightly edited but not too much, I suggest you **_**do**_** re-read them, but you don't **_**have**_** to to get the storyline. All I ask is that you don't send me stupid reviews getting angry about the changes in some of the characters', ages, etc when I've rewritten them. I'll just ignore them or send you a PM telling you to reread the chapter where the issue comes from. That being said, if you feel that I've forgotten an issue and you've read the changes I've made please let me know, (I hate having mistakes in my work!) I hope that this is all flowing so it irritates me when I've missed a point or something!**

**Please enjoy, I'm hoping to post up more frequently, and by that I'm hoping for once a month or every two months – it's at least better than my year and a half streak I have going so far -.-' sorry….**

**So here is chapter four of 'A First Meeting.'**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Catalyst**

**By Fedski**

* * *

Time seemed to stop as the two royals stood in their embrace. This feeling was one of absolute perfection; nothing else seemed to feel this right. Serenity smiled as she felt the young man run his fingers through her hair, she felt like she could stay like this forever; everything just seemed so right, as if she had been in his arms before. Idly she wondered if she was falling in love; if marriage was like this she'd marry right now. Alarmed at her thoughts she gasped and pulled away from the ebony man, moving back away from his reach.

_You're not even supposed to be here! You can't be with this man! Only more trouble will come from this!_

He stared at her shocked. She seemed to be enrapt in him as much as he was her, then abruptly pulled away. He craved her now, her touch, her scent, everything about her, he took a step forward and she backed further away. He looked at her. Her eyes were frantic, scared and lost. Immediately he reprimanded himself for rushing into things.

_Was it just my imagination that she returned my embrace? I could have sworn that she wanted it too..._

She backed further back into the shadows of the trees, her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

"Are you alright?" He asked moving forward again, for some reason the fear in her eyes made him feel strongly protective.

_What is she afraid of? Could it be me?_

He was slightly disturbed at the thought that maybe _he_ was the reason for that fear. The last thing he wanted to invoke in her was fear; he prayed a silent prayer hoping her fear was for another reason, though no other logical alternatives came to mind.

She had edged even further away during his thoughts and he was now desperate to communicate his apologies to her, wishing to keep her here as long as he could. He took a few steps forward and bowed deeply before her.

"My lady, I apologise for my forwardness, I humbly request your pardon."

He raised his head slightly but remained bowed showing he would not move from his subservient position until the wrong had been corrected. He looked at her eyes and searched them for forgiveness. He became lost in their beautiful depths; they held so much knowledge and understanding he felt as a child before her. Deeper and deeper he looked into her eyes, many emotions flying around within. Fear. Insecurity. Self loathing. Confusion. Shame. Joy. Hope…

He saw it flicker again, ever so dimly, fighting for space with all her doubts. He broke from his trance, by the sound of her voice. He never imagined it to sound so beautiful.

"No, it's alright, it's just I have to leave now!" She stuttered out softly. He smiled at how improperly she spoke to him, like a normal human being, he was glad that someone had finally spoken to him as they thought, without all the formal wording and grammatical rules. Then the words she said sunk in and his stomach fell.

"You-you're leaving?" He asked brokenly, standing once again.

She nodded at him and his face fell, she noticed and a pained look flittered across her face.

"I am sorry, but I must leave, now."

He nodded dumbly in acknowledgement, dimly realising they were back on formalities; she obviously didn't feel the same way. She seemed to sense his train of thought and went on further.

"Do not be troubled, your actions are not what have made me leave." And with that she turned around and left. It took him a few moments before he thought to go after her; she had just reached the curtain when he called out to her.

"Will I see you again?"

She turned around and smiled softly, "Perhaps." And with that she brushed past the red curtain and went on her way.

He stood by the fountain stock still and watched as the drape settled back into place; the small light which had graced his dim world for a few moments had left and with her his heart too. He sighed as he realised how dependant he could already be on one woman after spending just ten minutes with her. He couldn't deny that he was hopelessly lost in love.

* * *

Serenity smiled as she walked through her garden in the early morning light; memories of last night still plagued her mind. She remembered how great she had felt dancing in the gardens and even more so in the young man's arms. She sighed wistfully as she remembered her actions afterwards. Everything had been so right and she had ruined it; she didn't even have a good reason for doing so. All she could think of was the fact that she had so many responsibilities already and the new emotions that welled within her at his touch were unlike any she had ever felt before. She was scared. So many new things all at once, she was petrified and ran away before anything could have begun. Taking another deep sigh, Serenity fell back onto one of the flower laden hills of her garden. Life had gotten so complicated in less than a day. Everything had changed and nothing was the same any longer.

A smile played on her lips as she thought of her mysterious man; he was so romantic and handsome. She felt she could just melt when he looked at her; he seemed to always like what he saw; like she could do no wrong and never disappoint him. Sighing she realised she better head back to the palace. Picking herself up, she gathered her dress and made her way to the tall crystal citadel.

As she entered through the balcony doors she was alarmed to hear a shout of surprise ring out. At once hundreds of people ran to her exclaiming 'Your Highness' asking her what had happened and if she was alright. She assured them all that she was fine but wondered what was going on. She was extremely relieved when her Senshi arrived exactly thirteen seconds later (yes she had been counting) and led her to another room defending her from the hoard. However when the white double doors closed behind her, she nearly wished she had run away by herself.

"Where were you-?" Blasted an annoyed Rei as Serenity was shuffled over towards the white chaise lounge in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright-?" Minako overlapped, fighting her way to be at the princess' side.

"What happened-?" Haruka all but roared as her eyes landed on the petite blonde. She began a tirade of other questions and vulgar phrases that were drowned out by the more prominent yells of the other Senshi.

Makoto pushed her way over to Serenity, motherly concern in her eyes. "You've been gone so long – we were worrie-" She said concern evident in her eyes.

"Let me do a quick scan-" Ami started as she whisked out her small blue computer, already furiously typing away getting Serenity's latest diagnostics.

"I'll get some pillows!" Michiru ever the sweetheart offered, already halfway out the room.

"Bring a blanket too!" Setsuna called out after her, a cheeky somewhat knowing smile upon her face.

Hotaru, the youngest and quietest of the Senshi edged towards the time guardian. "Will she be alright-?" she asked in a murmur.

"WHY ISN'T SHE SPEAKING?!" All but Ami, Michiru and Setsuna burst with anxiety. Ami was still busy typing away at her mini computer too absorbed in it, Michiru entered as the blast was sounded, in her shock dropping the numerous pillows and blankets she had brought in, and Setsuna simply sat there with that mysterious knowing smile playing on her face. She obviously knew something of what was going on.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking _she_ would speak." Serenity stated as she stood from the couch. Numerous blankets, pillows and hot water bottles had been placed all over her as the antsy group had led her in and put her on the couch, all the while worrying all over her. All of them now fell off as the proud beauty stood. "Give me a second to breathe." She joked.

"Serenity what happened?" Ami asked.

A short pause filled the air as Serenity contemplated what to say to her companions. She felt that she couldn't reveal her little escapade to Earth with them; she didn't think they'd understand. She started with what she knew.

"Well, last night, we were dancing. And there was that man, Jasper he said his name was…He took me to the balcony and he tried to kidnap me." Collective gasps rang out as the Senshi realised the impact of what she said. "I was so frightened I used my powers and the marble ball knob on the banister flew off and hit him on the head, he fell to the ground and I ran. Didn't you find him? Is he ok?" She asked and the Senshi looked at her in concern.

Haruka was the first to respond, turning away in shame. "He almost kidnapped you and you inquire after his health?" She asked, her frustration thinly veiled.

Serenity felt her face soften and she made her way over to her amber clad Senshi. "Haruk-" She started, her voice gentle and calming.

"No." She was interrupted by the green dressed Senshi. "Don't try and calm us down, gods Serenity! You could have been taken! Held captive by the guy and you still worry after him!? He deserves deat-"

"NO!" The Senshi shrunk back at her shriek. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

The room froze as different opinions flew through their heads. The tension became almost palpable. Sensing this awkwardness, Michiru ever the diplomat shifted the conversation.

"Then where were you last night Serenity?"

All but one missed the slightly alarmed expression on their princess' face before she swiftly replied. "I was hiding in the rose garden. Under one of the benches, I was so scared that I stayed there until morning." She gave an inner sigh of relief as her Senshi seemed to believe her excuse and although some grumbled under their breaths about her choice, it was clear that they were all relieved that she was ok.

* * *

Hours later, after her mother and Senshi were all satisfied that she was healthy and fine, Serenity set out to find Motoki De'Crowne. Motoki was a soldier of the Moon's army; at age twenty the golden haired boy was already part of the elite noble force and often accompanied her on extended expeditions with her Senshi. But before being part of her guard, they were childhood friends, Motoki's mother being a dearly loved companion of Queen Serenity.

The pair of them had a lot in common, their mothers being both of the Moon and their fathers from the Sun, they also shared a naturally cheery disposition which really helped to solidify their friendship. With the De'Crowne family living within the castle walls, the two of them often played together while their mothers met over tea, causing mischief with their energetic and playful ways. And when Motoki was sent away for training at fourteen, Serenity cried buckets of tears; the pair had become unbelievably close, seeing each other as a beloved sibling. On his return at age eighteen, hopes were high that due to their abstinence from one another a romantic interest would spark between the pair but no such thing occurred. The duo continued in their platonic relationship much to the dismay of the gossiping ladies of the court who dearly wished to see their princess marry and marry young, especially to the young and handsome Lord Motoki who could charm the mane off a lion. It was said to have been, what would have been, the most ideal match of the century.

As Serenity made her way to the training grounds she pondered that last thought. Motoki would definitely be a better choice than most of the men she had met last night at the ball, perhaps if she still had no one by the appointed time she could ask him…

She shook the thought out of her head, aside from that being the weirdest, most…awkward thought ever, she knew that she could never do that to Motoki, restrain him from finding true love by binding him to her. He would do anything for her, not only because she was his princess but also because she was his sister, even if it wasn't by blood, and she knew that if she asked, he would do it for her in an instant and that's why she decided she'd never ask. Because he would say yes all too easily forgetting about himself, always putting her first.

She entered the training garrison and looked around. The impressive structure never failed to amaze her, it made her proud to be Lunarian, to know that they had such an astounding fighting force, elite men and women who would give their lives for their planet and for peace and yet to know that they had never had to use their army for the purpose of war in over three hundred years.

She quickly called forth an errand boy running by and asked him to fetch Lord Motoki. Before she could say the matter was not urgent the boy had skittered off fleet-footedly leaving her standing at the gates. She smiled slightly as she remembered the first time she had come to see Motoki in the Lunar training garrison:

Slightly flustered from her run from her garden she had asked a young boy to see Lord Motoki. The boy had ran off much like now and within a minute Motoki and several other strong looking soldiers came running to the gates, swords and shields at the ready. Their clothes hastily thrown on, shirts messily untucked, water dripping from their hair they immediately ran to her and secured her in a circle of protection facing outwards. Shocked by this greeting Serenity was left floundering, admitting sheepishly she only wished to speak to Motoki if he had the time and had to explain that she wasn't under attack and neither was the kingdom. Motoki had dismissed the others and they'd shared a great laugh. From then on Serenity realized that the running around as if every message was one during a wartime was simply training for the young messengers and was proud of the fact that even in this era of peace the Moon's Army was still able to function quick and efficiently.

However she was pleased to see that Motoki no longer saw the need to bring twenty odd men with him to greet her at the gates. She smiled as a familiar mop of blond hair appeared making its way towards her and she ran forth to meet him.

"Motoki!" She grinned excitedly as he caught her up in a bear-hug-twirl, a special combination hug they had established since childhood. It was their way of showing affection not to mention how much they missed each other, the longer they were apart, the faster the run up and the bigger the collision; it was a science to them and everyone around them just got used to the pair's wackiness.

"Serenity! Thank goodness you're safe!" As he placed her down Motoki looked down to his pseudo sister's face, she was grinning broadly, clearly thrilled to see him. Still in a semi-hug Motoki knew that if any other couple were seen in this position it would be scandalous but it seemed that between the two of them all of society's conventions were forgotten or illegitimate. Beaming in return to her he asked the obvious. "And why would you be _here_, my princess?" He laughed inwardly as she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I thought I'd come and pay a friend a visit, but he seems to be rather impertinent today so perhaps I will take my leave." She smirked as she poked him in the ribs. Motoki shouted in surprise attempting to dodge the skilled attack Serenity's hands were providing. He knew that if she weren't a princess she'd make an excellent soldier. As children the two had played rough, Serenity being naturally a very tomboyish girl; the situation didn't really improve when the Senshi were sworn in as her personal guard. He had had the suspicion that Sailor Uranus had been teaching her the way of the sword and when he confronted Serenity upon this, unable to ever keep a secret from him, she caved and admitted that Haruka was teaching her. This confession was immediately followed by a teary, well played sob fest which ended up with him promising never to reveal this to her mother or anyone who would ban her of this pastime. He smiled at the memory, he had actually fully approved of this study. Who knew what could happen in a war if one were to occur? Serenity could be attacked and gods forbid, kidnapped without the Senshi and he knew that she needed to have some knowledge in how to physically defend herself if that happened. Still he was praying that the day would never come.

Finally managing to grab her two weapons of puncture he held them both in one hand and started to deal out what he would call 'sweet revenge'. Her laughing squeals rang out throughout the courtyard and he noticed the soldiers beginning to get distracted by the gorgeous blonde.

His protective side rearing up, he quickly scooped her up and made for the gates her wails of annoyance falling upon his vengeful ears. Every now and then he poked her side and elicited another undignified shriek from her. However once they left the compound his luck changed.

Sensing the change in atmosphere Serenity pulled her trump card, softly biting the ear near her mouth she slid from his grasp as he yelped in surprise. Soon she was on her feet once again attacking his stomach mercilessly.

"Sere-haha-please-uh-stoppaaahhh!" Motoki cried as his tummy was assaulted. The blonde conceded letting up her attack on her best friend so he could finally breathe properly. That was another thing he loved about her, she never felt the need to go in excess. When she realised she had the upper hand in a situation she wouldn't flaunt it, but try to use it to bring peace around. Years ago he had mentioned this trait of hers to her mother who simply smiled and said quite calmly that that was the reason she knew Serenity would be the best queen the Moon had ever had. He had felt so proud to hear her mother say that and really, every time he was with Serenity he found new things to be proud about.

As he rose and dusted himself off he slowly turned to his pseudo sister, it was unusual for her to be quiet for so long. She stood beside him, her sapphire eyes staring out to the town. He could feel that this wasn't one of her ordinary visits, something was weighing on her mind and he could see she was at odds deciding whether or not to 'burden' him with it. For all the things he loved about Serenity there was one trait he disliked, she always felt that telling someone about her worries was troubling to them in some way. He moved to stand beside her and cast his gaze out over the city as well.

"I was really worried Serenity." He murmured, their jovial moment was gone; it was time for their serious talk. He found he couldn't hide his feelings from her nor she from him, and he liked to think that that is what made them such good friends, that they only spoke the truth to one another, they kept no secrets between them and therefore they understood one another and their motives, beliefs and ideals so much better. In truth, 'worried' didn't cover even a fraction of what he felt when he heard the princess was missing from the ball. In fact when the news came from the main castle that Serenity was found, healthy and happy, he had been in the middle of a war council meeting with the elders petitioning them for the right to take his men and search the vicinity for any trace of the princess. And he could tell now, just by those five words, Serenity knew how worried he had been, just how much he had been afraid.

Serenity frowned slightly and gave Motoki a small reassuring hug. Raising her head up she looked up at her elder brother with a layer of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Motoki," she whispered, "Forgive me? I just had to get away."

Confusion spread across the elder blonds' face as he heard her words. "Sere, what aren't you telling me?"

There was a small pause before she spoke. "Your silence to the grave, under pain of death?" She asked hopefully, using the words they had used from childhood for their deepest darkest secrets.

Motoki let a small grin unfurl as he swore the familiar words. "Under pain of death I make my pledge, your secret is safe with me."

"Motoki, I…" She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Motoki, at the ball a man name Jasper took me to the balcony." She could already feel him tense and made a motion for him to remain quiet for the while. Once he was settled she resumed. "He was just praising me with useless flattery and I got tired of it so I went to go back inside when he grabbed my wrist." She heard his gasp but pushed on. "He was going to kidnap me, but I used my power and the marble knob on the garden stair banister to knock him out and then I ran. I ran into the garden and I was so tired. I was so sick of this stress, this whole finding a husband thing and I thought…maybe…just maybe I could get away from it for a while." By now she was lost in her own thoughts, just rattling off her memories and feelings to Motoki; he always knew what to say afterwards anyway. "And so I did it. I finally just transported myself away."

Motoki could sense the gravity of her next words, he had his suspicions and if he knew Serenity at all, his suspicions were correct. He licked his lips nervously and asked. "Where, Sere? Where did you transport to?"

There were several beats of silence before Serenity turned to him and smiled softly. "To Earth."

To say that Motoki wasn't expecting that would be a lie. It had been no secret to him the fascination his princess had with the blue green orb. But the fact that she had left, gone to a place where she had no protection and was seen as a figure of distrust severely disturbed his protective side, but before he could even utter one word of reprimand he caught something in Serenity's glassy cerulean eyes.

"There's something you aren't telling me." He challenged. He saw her eyes widen a fraction and he could see her explanation about to leave her lips before they were rudely interrupted.

"Your Majesty!" A maid called out as she ran up the hill towards them. The two turned to face her, their private discussion ended. "Begging your pardon, your highness, my lord," The maid gasped out, her chest heaving. "But the Queen is asking for her daughter's presence immediately." The flushed maid uttered quickly bowing. Obviously she had been running about trying to find Serenity. Motoki nodded his head to her and she began to lead them to the queen at a brisk pace. Looking around Motoki saw several other servants rushing about, once they saw Serenity they calmed a bit but all seemed anxious, Motoki immediately went on alert.

As they entered the queen's chambers Motoki scanned the vicinity. Something felt off, he could sense a deep malice hidden here. Before he could utter a word a loud explosion shook the room and Motoki immediately grabbed a hold of Serenity, securing her protectively in his arms. He could see not five meters away the queen's advisors circling the queen in the same protective hold before they were lost to him through a thick grey fog. He heard the queen's cries for Serenity and her answering replies that she was well, but his eyes remained observant switching back and forth around the room looking for any intruder or miscreant.

A dark chuckle sounded and it seemed all movement in the room ceased, though he could hear shouts and bangs from the other side of the double white doors, no doubt the palace guards and Senshi trying to gain entry. Through the fog a strong, masculine face appeared, giant in size taking up the whole back wall. He felt Serenity's arms tighten around his and heard her shallow whisper of '_it's him._' and fought to keep a check on his control. It was clear now that this head was just a projection, an image shone upon a ghostly fog cast by magic. The snicker continued until the red-headed being decided to speak.

"Greetings, _your majesty._" The voice said with sarcasm, "Prince Jasper of Pekaalii. I do hope that you have found this day enjoyable thus far. I guarantee that this will be a memorable day for all of you." The voice receded into a fit of soft, maniacal giggles.

Motoki drew his arms more protectively around Serenity as he felt her shudder at the voice. They heard the queen reply from somewhere over to their right. "Indeed this day will be memorable, for all the wrong reasons. Why are you here?"

"How rude, _dear queen_. Not even an introduction? No informal chit-chat and pleasantries?" He paused a while his face a mask of fake innocence. "Very well then, why wait when a celebration could be started?" Dread filled the room, whatever reason this unstable man thought to celebrate boded ill for them, they could tell.

"And for what reasons do you wish to celebrate?" Motoki connected the voice to that of Bodo, the queen's eldest and most trusted advisor.

"Why come now, man! The princess's engagement of course!" Gasps were heard throughout the room. "Serenity and I wish to have a lifetime of happiness; the time to act is now!"

"NEVER!" Everyone was shocked at the exclamation, even more so that some of the fog receded and the queen stood in all her glory, eyes blazing, chin up, glaring deeply at the fog cast face before her.

The face's eyes narrowed, malice shone within his eyes, a scowl slowly formed, sinister and cruel. "What did you say?" The voice was eerily calm, yet the undertones of hatred were easily heard.

The queen stood proudly, her eyes fixed upon Jasper's, "You _will not_ have her."

With those words the attempts to hide his hatred were gone, and pure anger was etched on his face. "I _will_ have whomsoever I wish! You cannot keep her from me! SHE IS MINE!" His eyes blazed, his mouth frothed, his hair stood on end as if to emphasize his anger. Serenity turned away from the frightening picture he was, burying her face in Motoki's chest. The movement seemed to draw Jasper's attention and his rage intensified threefold when he saw his prize in the arms of another man. "GET OFF HER!" He screeched, his voice undignified and wild. "GET AWAY FROM HER SHE IS MINE! MINE YOU HEAR!" Serenity whimpered and held on even tighter to Motoki and felt his arms return the gesture. Jasper seemed to realise the distress his prize was under and calmed down a bit. "Mark my words." He said viciously. "I will have her. One way or another…She. Will. Be. _Mine_." On his last word the fog dispersed and a flood of the Moon's soldiers and palace guards streamed into the room. All Motoki could think of was the small blonde sobbing in his arms.

_I will not let him take her. My life for my princess. My life for my best friend._


	5. Chapter Five: The War Council

**Hey Hey! New chapter here! I'm so excited to be posting up again. I've just started second year uni this week and am already dying from two of my units! Although, my two Japanese units make up for that! **** ANYWHOSEN! Moving on. This is my chapter five of A First Meeting. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Serena: How rude? No chat time for us, Fedski? TOO CRUEL!**

**Darien: Yeah, you'd think she'd write more of us in, I mean, we give her her ratings.**

**Serena: (Nodding firmly) So true, so true.**

**Fedski: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?! *Runs off to emo corner***

_**Darien and Serena glance over to corner.**_

**Darien: Well. **_**SHE**_** needs to get out more.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The War Council**

**By Fedski**

* * *

Time was against him, he was sure. Forty eight hours had passed, _forty eight_! Yet to him it felt like a century. Why was it that it seemed so long since he had last been in her presence, had last had her in his arms? He was sure that the gods were conspiring against him and making time slower so as to draw out this agony, and yet, even with this seemingly endless time he was no closer to finding his mystery maiden than when she departed from him.

His generals had returned last night and as soon as they saw him they all sounded off, each one demanding to know who the maiden he was pining on was. He had been shocked to say the least; he hadn't realized that his companions had known him so well as to know when his heart was in misery. Still more surprising was the fact that even though they were sweaty, worn and tired from their journey they were more concerned about his heart's happiness than their health that they stayed up with him all night planning and plotting strategies to find this mystery maiden as soon as possible. Though he had tried to make them rest, going so far as to order them to bed in the early hours of the morning, they had insisted that he let them do this one task without his 'nannying' and had bade _him_ go to bed so as not to look like the dead when they '_reunited moonlight lovers by tomorrow eve_'.

He smiled at their confidence, and knew that it was a well earned right. These men were the most brilliant of soldiers and each had done their fair share of espionage, they were the best there was, their teamwork so infallible that they had never yet had left a goal unaccomplished. And yet he knew that there was something in their equations that they did not know; a piece of missing information from their mystery maiden. He had no doubt that by the morrow they would have compiled a data base of every blonde, slender maiden in the kingdom, complete with full background histories of each. They would cross reference this information with the attendance list of the ball last night and use it as a process of elimination and therefore find said maiden's name and thus her life story.

And yet, he knew that it would not be that simple, why if it was, he would already know her name by now. He was used to working alongside his generals in missions such as these. He had the experience and intelligence. But there was something, something in the way she acted last night that clearly told him, she was not supposed to be there last night; she was not an invited guest. He had decided therefore that there were only two options. One, her parents were invited but bade her not come yet she disobeyed them. Or two, she was never invited even by association. For some reason his gut told him it was the second option, but then, how could she even enter the castle grounds? She would have had to give a name for entry; surely someone somewhere must know something about her.

This was where he was grateful that his friends were back safe. Though prince he may be, and every person in the castle, let alone the kingdom was duty bound to answer any question he pose them, it would cause a scandal if he were to go around asking sentries and guards about a mysterious maiden who entered the caste. Never mind the fact that if or when the girl was found there would be rumours about her virtue – a meeting with the prince, at night and unchaperoned? Scandalous! – The knowledge that someone, even a noble maiden could have entered earth's impenetrable castle undetected would cause another kind of uproar, this time amongst the military thinkers of his court. Either way, conducting his own investigation into the matter declared the affair public knowledge, everyone knew who the prince was, so short of searching in disguise there was little hope of the matter remaining private. That is why the timely arrival of his comrades was of such great benefit to him. Not only were there now four additional minds to work on the case, he had more man power and more discretion at his disposal; if his comrades had anything to do with it, he would be dancing with his dream girl by tomorrow night!

* * *

The room was sent into a hush as her majesty Queen Serenity entered the war council room. The few chosen delegates of each planet were seated around the smaller round table used for just such an occasion. This matter was private, it was imperative that access to the following information was known only amongst a few.

Seated in the dimly lit room in order of planets, the Sailor Senshi were heavily aware of the situation at hand. Besides the eight Senshi present, only two others remained, Archduke Bodo, her majesty's most trusted and oldest advisor and Earl Motoki of Maris, Knight and childhood friend of her highness Princess Serenity.

The Queen stepped through the threshold, closely followed by her lovely Princess. As the room bowed and murmured their greetings of respect the two made their way to the two available seats. The Royals took their seats and a heavy silence fell, after a few minutes the Queen began.

"Something disturbing has happened in my country." Her voice strong and clear demanding attention, she paused letting her voice drop to a soft undertone. "Something disturbing indeed. It has come to my attention that my daughter has a rather forward, unwanted suitor. One that has gone to quite long lengths this afternoon to exhibit his determination to possess her."

Around the table determined and disgusted faces recalled the events of only a few hours ago. Shifting in his seat, Motoki frowned heavily. He did not like the idea of that Jasper, thinking he could claim Serenity like that; the creep had another thing coming if he thought he would be able to get by the Moon's security like that again. He felt Serenity lightly brush his hand in comfort and his expression softened. Glancing at her he gave a brief nod of apology. How sad, he thought, that he was being comforted by her when she had a lunatic after her. Placing a hand on top of hers he hoped to give her some comfort back, her answering smile lifting his weary heart.

The Queen continued. "It is for this reason that I wished to hold this council. I have had a few hours to myself between these events and I have decided that there is one course of action that we shall be taking." Queen Serenity paused scanning the faces that surrounded her. Setsuna, Hotaru and Rei had a look on their faces, as if they knew what to expect. Dear little Ami looked as though she had already deduced what was to occur, but there seemed to be some information she lacked or was unsure of, Michiru seemed close behind. Motoki, Minako, Haruka and Makoto had the look of warriors on their faces. All were ready to do whatever she deemed necessary to protect the princess. Bodo who stood beside her remained straight faced, he knew his place. He had been here a long time and through many occurrences such as the one at present, as always she could not decipher what his thoughts were. All of them remained silent, knowing to wait until she gave them permission to speak freely.

"The Princess shall go into hiding. I do not like the idea that this man could set up such an elaborate way to communicate with me within my own castle. Serenity shall 'fall ill' worried frantically about this mysterious occurrence that happened this afternoon. She will be seen by our physician who will confirm that Serenity is in desperate need of bed rest and should remain in bed for a week. Within that week's time Serenity's condition shall worsen, the physician shall recommend bed rest until fully healed, thus Serenity shall remain in bed not to be disturbed by anyone other than myself." Queen Serenity paused a while, feeling the Senshi and Motoki's confusion, taking a breath she continued. "In all actuality, tonight Serenity shall be moved to a secret location known only to the twelve of us here and two more people whom I will introduce to you later. There she will remain in hiding with the Inner Senshi and Sir Motoki until the man responsible is captured by my knights." Queen Serenity allowed her eyes to scan the room with a slight nod of the head she continued. "Those who have questions, let them bring them forth."

That, it seemed, was when all hell broke loose.

Finally allowed to speak the small crowd erupted in chatter, she could feel the confusion as each one of them mentally went through any flaws within the plan.

"Your majesty," Venus began and with a nod of her approval, continued. "Where exactly will the Princess be held?"

"I have but one location in mind. Planet Earth."

The gasps of horror that escaped the Senshi were almost amusing, thought Serenity. Sitting quietly next to her mother and Motoki, she had found it relatively easy to be forgotten amongst the chaos, quite ironic she mused considering she made up for quite an equation of what was happening and why. But then, she reflected, this really wasn't her forte, she was here for one reason, to find out what to do about this whole situation. She felt Motoki stiffen considerably beside her, obviously concerned about the matter they had been discussing previously before Jasper's sudden appearance. Serenity knew what was going to happen next, knowing Motoki, he would not want her to return to Earth, he would feel it to be too dangerous knowing she had already been. She felt him take a breath to relay his feelings to the Queen but with a small squeeze on his hand Serenity stayed his lips. Hearing the slight grunt of disproval from him she turned her head and looked at him as pleadingly as she could without garnering anyone else's interest. Seconds passed before Motoki caved to her wishes, but not before giving her a look which told her they would be talking about this after the present meeting. With a small smile of gratitude she turned her attention back to her mother.

"-all believe that this decision is insane, but I have my reasons. I have already enlisted Pluto and Mercury's assistance and they have given me all the information known about this Jasper of Pekaalii and thus the basis of my decision. Mercury, if you please?"

The small blue clad Senshi bowed slightly before beginning her report. "Jasper of Pekaalii, born a Prince, twenty seven years ago in the Earth city of Pekaalii, a small town by the Indus River in Mehrgarh. Five years ago he was caught and exiled off Earth for the dealings of black magic, an Earth term for the dabbling in the Negaverse. It seems that Jasper was trying to invent an elixir that would make one immortal. The Earth's security database has his name and DNA listed on their records. This means that if he were to pass through Earth's atmosphere he would alert the governmental squad known as 'Breachers' of his arrival and location and they would set to work to capture him and execute him on the spot for trespassing on land he swore he would never return to again." As she finished her statement another voice spoke out.

"So we know that Earth will be a great place to hide the Princess, Earth's securities _and_ our own will be on the look out." Stated the Senshi of Uranus.

"Yes, but how reliable are these _Breachers_?" Jupiter inputted. "How can we be sure that they will be able to sense Jasper if he were to find out Serenity was being hidden on Earth?"

At the Queen's nod Mercury continued. "These 'Breachers' are an effectively trained squadron. They are well armed and carry a great amount of knowledge in the combating of the 'dark arts'. But their key point is they are on a constant surveillance, the moment they even suspect an intruder a squadron is sent out to be at the estimated landing point and are armed and ready to deal with the situation at hand. From the data I was able to retrieve," Mercury gave a small awkward pause, the Senshi understood how the Mecurian guardian felt about hacking, but this situation was an emergency and her majesty had expressly ordered knowledge about every tiny detail about the Earth's security plan. Judging from the current suggestion, Mercury felt it was necessary, picking up where she left off she tried to sound more confident. "-these so called 'Breachers' have sustained a perfect hundred percent accuracy recording since their initial installment. These are the facts. About seventy percent of the exiles so far have been users of 'Black Magic' and out of that seventy percent , twenty three percent have tried to return to Earth and were successfully recaptured and sentenced to death. It is a program that the Earth Kingdom delegates a lot of time, effort and resources to, to keep the Earth safe from harm." Nodding slightly in acknowledgement of the figures, Jupiter set her mind to thinking through the rest of the plan. Her next opinion however, was voiced by none other than the graceful water Senshi.

"If I may, your majesty, Jasper may have people on Earth who will do his bidding. What is to stop them from uncovering Serenity's location?"

The wise Queen smiled sadly. "Then I pose the same question to you in return, dear Neptune. How do we know if he has people anywhere?" There was silence for a few beats as the Senshi and their guest chewed over this fact. "Is anywhere _really_ safe? He obviously set up well in the Moon Palace and when one thinks about it, sending Serenity to one of the Senshi planets is just what he would expect us to do. So I figure, why not send Serenity to a place that will keep and eye out especially for Jasper. Mercury has enabled things so as soon as he shows up on the Earth's database will we know too. Senshi, my lords, this is the only move I believe that Jasper will not see coming."

Again the room nodded in approval. This was a far-fetched plan, something that had never been done before. Contact between Earthlings and Lunarians had never been fully accomplished, the people of Earth were a proud people and utterly refused to place their planet in danger's way for any of the previous wars fought in the Universe. They lived in it, but refused to open their doors for the fear of being corrupted. In many ways they were neutral and so during the wars that spanned the early years of the Universe, Earth had shielded themselves and refused contact, and the pattern remained still to this day.

"You must forgive me your majesty," The wind Senshi spoke, "but I believe that there is a problem. I do not believe that our stalker is going to believe that Serenity is confined to her room, that is too simple, he will be looking for us and when it is realised that Serenity does not reside on any of the honoured planets his attention will turn to Earth."

The old Queen smiled. "As usual Uranus you are adept at thinking like the enemy, though I am glad for your deduction, I already had the foresight for this particular issue. Of course Jasper will easily suspect that we would not keep the Princess here, that is why we will be needing decoys." The whole room nodded at the wisdom. "Whilst Serenity shall be leaving tonight to Earth with the Inner Senshi and the Earl, we shall only make the declaration tomorrow midday that the Princess had fallen ill, and tomorrow night, along with an imposter Princess, the Outer Senshi shall venture to Pluto, where I believe our enemy will most likely expect us to move the Princess in case of emergency. The Inner Senshi shall go to Earth."

The wind Senshi nodded, a fierce protect look upon her face. "As you say, so it shall be done my queen." She murmured the honoured words of respect. "I speak for the Outer Senshi when I say; we shall protect this secret with our lives. It will be our duty to keep the secret of Serenity's whereabouts and we will play out this charade as long as necessary."

Serenity felt her heart flutter in sadness. She felt so honoured to have friends and soldiers such as these who were willing to lay down their lives for hers. With tears in her eyes she bowed her head gracefully to each of her Outer Senshi, her beloved friends. She prayed silently hoping they would all not be apart too long.

With the clearing of her throat, the golden haired Senshi gained the room's attention. "If I may, your highness, is there a particular place on Earth you have in mind to conceal Serenity or shall we begin deliberations on this fact?"

The queen nodded in thanks and approached the new subject. "I already have a location in mind for the protection of Serenity. As you well know, for the six of you to suddenly show up on Earth in the one location would cause suspicion amongst any people, so I have decided upon the following actions." Once again the room fell completely silent knowing that this part of the queen's planning would only be mentioned once. "We have had two agents living on Earth for about thirty years now." With a side glance to Venus the queen addressed her. "This is different than your previous missions Venus, these agents have a stable location and position near and on the Earth's Noble Council. They have secured a well off standing and have been living as Earthling nobles for these past thirty four years." The occupants of the room barring Bodo and Pluto were stunned by this revelation. Imagine, an agent being on a _thirty four_ year reconnaissance mission? How utterly devoted were they to their queen that they would live out their lives on a completely different planet, never seeing their loved ones, never returning to their homeland. All the inhabitants of the room silently gave their respects to the two agents who accepted this mission. "Lord Artemis Von Necoré and Lady Luna Köttur have been residing on Earth these past years as Lord and Lady Rutherford. In the past five years they have acquired a manor within the Royal City District and are quite often invited to Royal functions and social events due to Lord Artemis' recent election for a seat on the Council. They are known, but not terribly so, keeping with Earthian customs, no one would think anything of it if their son-" Queen Serenity looked meaningfully at Motoki, "-and daughter-" she turned the look to Serenity. "-were to finish their schooling abroad and return to their doting parents ready to take on the roles set out for them since birth."

Motoki sucked in a breath at what the queen was saying. He and Serenity were to play the part of siblings who had been studying abroad in the hopes to further their knowledge, who were finally returning home to their parents. This was a great opportunity. No one would question his protection of his princess; they would see it as brotherly devotion and care for his younger sibling. Anyone of Jasper's spies would only be seeing a family, not a guarded princess. Then the thought struck him.

"If Serenity and I are to play siblings, where do the Inner Senshi come into things?"

The queen smiled, nodding her head in recognition as she continued. "Venus shall continue using her alias as The Countess Mina Bonfamille and this summer she is introducing her friend Lady Raye De La Vega, to high society. The Countess is Lady De La Vega's guardian as her parents are old and cannot make the long trip from Aramits. As childhood friends the Countess has taken it upon herself to see to it that Lady De La Vega is launched into society at the utmost scale."

Minako and Rei nodded in understanding, they were well aware of the high importance Earthlings placed in the coming out of their young women. The two shall do as the Countess always does on her visits. They shall be staying in the palace and the Countess shall be tutoring Lady De La Vega in the social customs of higher class society. Inevitably the two shall attend the many socialite events that are occurring at this time. I believe I do not have to tell you to keep your eyes and ears open." She gave the fire and beauty scouts a stern look. "The two of you will be the closest to any information that the government comes by, I want the two of you to be alert and on the look out for any news regarding Jasper and if they are aware of any Lunarian movements. I do not want them to find something distasteful about the Lord and Lady Rutherford's children and if there is even the slightest suspicion that they suspect _anything_ I want to hear of it immediately. Is that understood?"

The two scouts nodded firmly. "As you say, so it shall be done my queen." They spoke in unison. The queen smiled in thanks and moved on to face the mighty warrior Jupiter.

"My forest child, I understand that the social customs of Earth are not to your tastes."

Jupiter gave a small grimace in agreement as she thought of those spoilt royal twits. She could not stand the petty laughter and twittering of the Earthling women. Their senseless prattle grated on her nerves and humiliated her pride as a woman. Those stupid painted dolls only lived up to the expectations of the men around them. They were demure and trite and so damn uninspired that it came off as almost laziness to the fiery Amazon warrior scout.

Queen Serenity saw her reaction and continued. "That is why I have assigned you a position where you can use your other natural talents." The green clad scout raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "In the village that Serenity shall be taking cover in; there is a small tavern by the named of O'Reilly's. This tavern is currently looking for a new barmaid and is the position you shall keep during your stay on Earth. Its location puts you as an extra safeguard in case of an attack on Serenity. Out of all the scouts _you_ will be the closest in times of danger."

Jupiter grunted in seriousness. She understood the weight of those words. She was to be the fall man. If something were to come for Serenity she was to distract and defeat it in time for Serenity and Motoki to escape to safety. Inwardly she smiled. This was her forte after all. Forget sipping tea with the haut monde and discussing the weather amongst other trivial things, a barmaid, _that_ was more her speed. Tossing out drunken idiots, bellowing orders to the chefs, over hearing the tales of travelers. That was definitely more her kind of a reconnaissance mission.

"Again I shall warn," the queen started, "You are to keep your eyes and ears open. O'Reilly's was not chosen on a whim. It is the first tavern travelers come across when entering the city from the main road. Many a weary traveler stops there for nourishment and often tells their tales from the surrounding areas and beyond. Listen to their stories, if anything sounds odd or peculiar, notify everyone. The smallest odd action could have been caused by a criminal in hiding." She looked meaningfully to all the inner scouts. It was clear the message applied to each of them; anything out of the ordinary was to be taken as a threat, anything could signal that something wasn't right.

"And now for you, Mercury." Queen Serenity said as she turned to face the remaining Senshi. "You have a very important part to play in all this as what our team lacks is a method with which to contact one another."

Frowning Jupiter interceded. "Why not our usual method of contact, we can always talk telepathically."

Shaking her head Mercury answered. "Although Earth is not highly established in the realms of the mind and magic, there are those among them that have the ability to sense telepathic waves and connections."

Mars' eyebrows shot up. "Are you saying that there are Psychics on Earth?" Speaking as one herself, she was shocked to discover that Earthlings who had always been so against any form of magic would pursue such skills.

Mercury turned to Mars to answer. "Yes, in the last few centuries, the Royal family has decidedly put together teams to protect them, not unlike our group I should say. They have seen the benefits of having these abilities, finally realizing that when used properly they can be a great tool of benefit and not one of domination." All at the table nodded at the information. Mercury continued. "That being said, there may be those among the Earthlings -particularly in the palace- that would be able to sense others speaking telepathically. The extent to which the Earthlings have discovered the power of the mind I am not sure, it seems to still be treated with some caution, I believe there only to be around five to ten users at the moment and even then, there is not way to accurately determine the level of their skills."

Mars nodded in understanding, amongst the Senshi she was the one who had been trained since birth in the ways of spiritual advancement. It was tough and took time and patience to succeed. It was the taming of the mind, the growth and expansion of the soul. It was not something to be taken lightly and training was vigorous and never ceasing.

"Since your normal methods of communication will be blocked, Mercury will be used as a go between amongst the four of you. Her main duty will include the continued tutorage of Serena Rutherford and after a short time and a visit to the palace, her other duties shall include the assisted tutorage of Lady De La Vega and the Countess Bonfamille. Of course being of humble birth, she will often find time to wander into town and stop by the delightfully tasteful O'Reilly's whenever she sees fit."

All the occupants of the room sat in silence. It seems as if the queen had done more than just think about the situation at hand. It seemed that every last detail had been thought out, nothing had been forgotten, all assets had been used. This was business.

This was war.

A war against a selfish man seeking what was not his.

As the council ended, all present walked away to go about the tasks they must in order for their plans to work. Not a single one of them forgot to pray to the Cosmos and ask blessing for this mission. The most dangerous mission the Moon Kingdom had ever faced.

* * *

**So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

_**Posted 1st March 2013**_


	6. Chapter Six: A General Realisation

**Hi there! Here is the next chapter of 'A First Meeting!' YAY! Sorry that it's a day late guys! I wanted to post up yesterday, but with Easter, my HUGE family's party and my birthday WHOOO! 20! ;) I didn't have time! Gomen ne! At the moment I am in my Japanese Lecture ignoring my lecturer so as to post this up asap for you guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for all the support thus far! **

**LoveInTheBattleField, maire 53 and**** AniLovesMe. Thank you for your reviews! It is really inspiring to hear that people are enjoying this and I hope that you guys like this chapter! It is dedicated to the three of you!**

**SailorMoonAddict, AlannahClare, MoonlightDestiny010, teamalice91, Koukou Ra-men, PrincessAngie, nannaF, Ashley10155, Lunarstar99 and Sailorbhev. Thank you for following either the story or me or favouriting the story or me! It's awesome to know that people are reading this!**

**Thanks to all and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A General Realisation**

**By Fedski**

* * *

All was quiet.

The silence although good, was very unnerving. Silence meant that there was no one around, none would see her and stop her from her mission. However, this heavy, pregnant silence also set her on edge; it keyed her up to the point where she was sure she would scream at the slightest sound.

She knew that she was not supposed to be here, at least not without an invite and an invite she did not have. But she had thought it all out perfectly. And evading the dozen guards stationed around this part of the castle was of the utmost importance to her plan. How could the prince possibly turn her away when upon a stunningly sunny day he stumbles upon the fair, tranquil maiden in his private rose garden and falls madly in love with her. Yes, she could see it now. After a hard day of endless meetings and signings, he would retire to his rose garden for some peace and tranquility and lo and behold, right before his eyes sits serenity herself. Her long crimson hair flowing about her and her dainty nose gently intakes the sweet perfume his latest prize rose has to offer. Enraptured he moves forward to ask of her her name and subsequently brings her out of her thoughts abruptly. Startled she blushes daintily, apologies falling from her lips which are soon captured by his own. After their passionate kiss an apology for his abrasiveness leaves his lips and he begs of her her name so that he may come and see her father and have them wed that very day. Yes, that was what was going to happen. And she was almost there.

Sneaking around the last corner she came upon it. The prince's own garden, tended and nurtured by his own hands, touched by his person, infused with his love and soul.

Slipping through the gate, she quickly made her way to the centre of the garden where a ring of stones sat by a beautiful marble fountain surrounded by a tall hedge of evergreen. Fanning her crimson dress around her she sat patiently beside the cluster of white roses ready and awaiting her prince. Hours she sat waiting, the noon sun already seeming to turn to mid afternoon, but still she sat, knowing that this would be _the_ perfect first meeting. It was only about five minutes after that when she heard the garden gate open and footsteps head towards her way. Deftly she took up her position, pretending to admire the pure white rose on the bush next to her, whilst her gaze shifted under her full lashes. She waited and to her horror the footsteps seemed to walk straight past her on the other side of the hedge. Deciding to play curious, she crept from her hiding place and got her first glance at the majestic prince.

He was every bit like the man she had seen from afar at the royal balls. His dark hair glinted in the sun complimenting its shine with its deep ebony, his tanned skin on strong muscles that moved so deliciously was positively clear. Casting aside his royal robes, the clothing he wore was quite casual, a white button down tucked loosely into black slacks covered by knee high leather boots. He was dreamy.

Noticing the apparent will with which he walked she wondered where he was off too so determinedly in his garden. Set on finding out she followed him waiting for the opportune moment to reveal herself to him. His walk led the two to the front of a large gazebo, red curtains fluttering in the soft summer breeze. There he stopped outside it and paused for what seemed the longest time, slowly his hand reached out and softly brushed the fabric in front of him. His face a picture of serenity as he prayed softly to the wind.

"Oh my love, where can you possibly be? Please return here so that we may meet again."

Shock filled her being. There was no way she would allow this. There was no way that some _other girl_ snuck in here first and claimed what was rightfully hers. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer she emerged from her hiding place.

"Oh, your highness." She mumbled softly, forcing a delicate blush upon her face. "Forgive me, I did not realise-"

"That you had entered my private garden?" The biting tone with which he spoke surprised her immensely and her shock showed on her face. Was this not the same man who so tenderly whispered words of love not moments ago? This man standing before her with a hardened gaze, was he not just wistfully looking out into the sky begging for love?

Realizing her silence she stumbled out an apology. "Yes, Milord I did not kno-"

"That you would have had to pass twelve royal guards without being seen to get to this location? I think not. This is not the first time a woman has tried to sneak into my private garden and I'm sure it won't be the last." He snapped sharply. "However, you are the first to come so far." He rounded on her facing her directly and she felt stunned by his compelling gaze. "So, which one of my guards took your bribe and let you pass? Name him now, that is an order from your prince."

She blinked rapidly trying to process the sudden change from the gentle man she saw just prior, the man that she had always gazed at from afar, to this cold, militant man before her now. "Sire, there was no guard-"

"Then you are saying that you evaded all the guards I have placed along here. It would have had to have been deliberate. They are strictly told to let no one pass and yet, you are here."

She felt herself failing, floundering for words of any kind so as to escape from this situation. She understood what he was implying and found that she could not find any way out of this predicament which did not end up with her looking like a desperate fool. He stood before her eyes demanding, stance intimidating and yet she was still entranced by him.

"I take your silence as admittance." He said strongly after waiting for her to make an excuse, some excuse. "You have deliberately sought out this garden and slithered your way in despite knowing that the Prince's garden is for the Prince's use only."

Again he gave a short pause to see her reaction. Knowing she had to do something she tried to appease him. "But Your Majest-"

"Enough!"

The bellow forced her to silence. Shock plainly showing on her face. "I don't know why it is," he muttered to himself. "Why every damn maiden in this kingdom believes that they own me somehow! I am my own self, I am my own person! I will and have chosen whom I shall love and that is that!"

Oh yes it was a sunny day. Oh yes it was to be truly memorable. As the guards appeared, notified by their prince's shouts she realised she would forever and always remember this day.

The day that Princess Beryl of Pekaalii's heart was broken.

* * *

"Serenity." Motoki called to the seventeen year old who was poignantly taking no notice of him. "Look, you can't ignore me forever."

The young princess sighed, placing the ivory carved hairbrush in her small carry bag. She knew what he wanted and she knew why he wanted it. He wanted to continue their conversation from before and he wanted to do it now so he could still have time to tell the queen if it was something he considered bad.

"Serenity…"

She took a breath and turned to face him. "You promised, remember, you promised on pain of death that you wouldn't tell anyone."

He nodded gravely. "I know. That's why I want to know what happened. If it's something that important that you would make me promise like that I have a feeling it's going to affect us in hiding."

She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to do the same. They both sat crossed legged facing each other. "You've got to understand Motoki. It was different for me to be there, I really loved it and I could look after myself, so I don't see how going there in hiding now could affect anything."

He smiled at her softly. "Let's start with the basic interrogation, shall we?" She nodded a small smile on her own face. She knew that he did this because he cared. "Okay," he began, taking a deep breath. "Did anyone see you while you were there?" She nodded her head, unable to prevent a small blush on her face. "Okay. How many people?"

"Only two." She replied. "A guard of some sort and a young man."

"A guard?" Motoki asked, instantly alert. "Where did you land Sere?"

Serenity shrugged. "I'm not really sure Motoki. I landed in the middle of a beautiful garden. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen!" Motoki watched as her face came alive at the memory of her adventure. He could see the longing within her to see it once again.

"Serenity. I need you to tell me everything that happened, from the beginning. Don't leave anything out, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. If anyone could be trusted she knew it was Motoki. "I was upset so I ran into the garden. I was so confused about this whole marriage thing and got angry that I have only lived my life on the Moon and haven't travelled anywhere. I was just so tired of it so I just did it, I transported to earth." She took a breath and looked at Motoki shamefully. He urged her to continue. "I felt the stars rushing by me and before I knew it I was in the middle of the most amazing garden I have ever seen. Everything was so green, the flowers were so colourful and bright and the Moon. Oh Motoki the Moon…" She trailed off remembering the glorious sight. "I was so sorry for being unfair; I know you guys only wish the best for me." Motoki nodded in understanding. "But Earth. Motoki, it's amazing. I went exploring through the garden. It felt so fresh, so alive! About twenty minutes I spent wandering around the garden, before I came to a gazebo of sorts. These beautiful red curtains billowing, and I stopped for a while before finally deciding to go and have a look. There was a lovely fountain and I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice the guard come in."

"Only you Serenity." Motoki mumbled under his breath, smirking slightly at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, he asked me who I was and why was I here. To tell you the truth I was freaking out a little when he pulled out his sword, but this young man came along and spoke to him and he just went off. I think that he said that I was with him or something, I'm not really sure, I was trying to calm myself down." She paused in her retelling, unsure of how to continue. What happened next was so personal, so indescribable. She had never with held anything from Motoki before so it was a first to her that she now felt something akin to extreme embarrassment to talk about this topic with him.

Noticing the slight pause in Serenity's speech, Motoki took in Serenity's face. Immediately he noticed the slight flush on her cheeks, the rosy tone making her look ever so pretty and more feminine than he had ever seen her. Instantly he knew that is was not the guard he should have been worried about, it was this young man that she had seen. "Serenity," he said in a serious tone, alerting the young girl to raise her head in question. "What was his name?" Her eyes widened as she realised his meaning from his tone.

"I don't know Motoki, but he's not anyone bad I promise!" She urged, her hand gently pulling on his sleeve as if begging him to believe her. He could see it in her sapphire eyes, this boy that she met she already held dearly in her heart.

He sat back slightly and looked at her with a soft, knowing smile. "You love him." He said softly. He saw the surprise on her face melt into a gentle smile of her own. She bowed her head in modesty nodding once to affirm his belief. His smile broadened as she tried to express herself.

"I know it was fast, and I've only seen him once but he was so very handsome and sweet." Her blush deepened. "I feel so…like I've known him for so very long." She finished smiling brightly. He couldn't take it from her, this happiness that had returned to her after her many days of stress. So instead he gave a warm smile and opened his arms for her to crawl in and embrace him back. "Thank you Motoki." She murmured into his chest and he felt his chest tighten in guilt. He would not tell the queen, just as he promised, but there was no way on Earth he would let her see him again.

* * *

It had been a stressful day. More so than usual thanks to the surprise he had received in his garden this afternoon. Wasn't it enough that he had to put up with pretentious aristocrats all day, now they tried to invade the only time he was alone too? Sometimes the mere thought of this lack of privacy made him want to do something drastic.

Tonight he sat by the large balcony windows that looked out onto the sea. He had them wide open, inviting the cool sea breeze to calm him and relieve him of his current stresses. Above in the sky, a waxing gibbous moon sat, glowing brightly illuminating the ocean with its mysterious light. He had always thought it mystifying, the people who lived on that luminous orb; he had always wondered what they would be like. However at the moment, he had more pressing matters to fret about. For example the case of this mystery woman.

He cursed himself for not asking of her a name, this was surely retribution for his often standoffish nature, he presumed. His generals, all skilled investigators had not found one lead on this case; it was as if the woman had never existed. Their search had not been narrow. They had searched all nobility within the surrounding countries, going so far as The Great Northland. Alas there was no maiden in all these lands that fit his description. Endymion himself had looked at photo after photo trying to find even a slight resemblance to the girl who had appeared in his garden that night but there was no such luck.

He heard a soft knock on his door and sighed. "Enter," he breathed, turning to face the doorway and was not at all surprised when his Generals tramped in, coming to stand around where he sat. Jadeite was the first to speak, plopping himself down on the hearth rug near Endymion's feet.

"Can you believe Cook? She kicked me out of the kitchen again!" He whined, "And this time I hadn't even stolen anything!" Two chuckles accompanied the remark, courtesy of Nephrite and Zoicite.

"Yet, you mean." Nephrite accused jabbing Jadeite with his foot as he sat down on the armchair near the rug.

Endymion turned from the window to face them more fully as a small smile came across his face. He knew the reasoning for his friends' visit at the late hour, they were trying to cheer him up and make him forget about their failures in finding the woman.

"So not true!" He heard Jadeite exclaim, a pout on his face. "Cook is so mean; I mean it's been ages since she last caught me stealing food, why does she still assume that it's me?"

"Ah but you forget Jadeite," Endymion spoke up, "Back when we were children you were the only one who ever got caught by her stealing so of course she would assume."

Malachite gave a hearty chuckle along with Nephrite and Zoicite. "You best keep on your toes around her Jadeite; I've heard she can be wicked accurate with that ladle!" The four men burst into bellows as Jadeite rubbed his head wincing at the memory of their youthful days. Finishing up their laughter they all sighed, it was good to laugh, to remember their shared childhood, to reminisce about their adventures and mistakes, their secret missions and hideouts. It had always been such fun. Endymion let out another sigh as he thought of all the times that his friends had helped him with his problems, all the efforts they would go to get the job done. It was such a shame that their last mission had not gone so well, but truly, he loved his friends for the effort they always put in for him, for the time, the blood the sweat, the work.

Endymion looked around the room, nodding his head as he looked at his men. His soldiers, his generals, his best friends. "I-" he began, "want to thank you for your efforts." He let the sentence drop as he figured out how to say what he wanted. "You have always achieved everything I have ever asked of you, and I do not want you to think that I don't appreciate it even when things don't go so well." He met them eye to eye seeing the friendship within their own. "So thank you." He held their gaze, seeing all of them nod slightly in acknowledgement before Malachite spoke.

"We regret we could not find her, such a woman as you described, we would have sorely loved to meet her, the woman whom our friend loves."

"Aye," spoke Nephrite, "Such a lady like her I would greatly like to make acquaintance, but take heart dear prince, I for one shall not give up until we find her!"

Inspired Zoicite and Jadeite gave a soft, "Hear, hear," before a lull came over the group.

They sat for a while, content with each other's company until Jadeite spoke up. "One has to wonder though," he pondered as they all sat staring silently into the fire, "How did the young lady gain entry into the garden in the first place?" Shuffles were heard as the other occupants of the room scooted around to face the young soldier. Encouraged by the quizzical looks Jadeite continued. "What I mean to say, is that the ball was in full swing, yes? And the guards had been split up into various locations no doubt, as they do with every function. But you always keep at least two guards stationed at every entrance to your garden Endymion, even during an event like the ball. So what I'm asking is how did she get in without being seen and stopped?"

Stupefied looks filled the faces of the remaining generals and their prince. It was a good question, how had the lady entered the garden it's not as if she had wings and flew in. For Endymion this brought up another memory. "That is a good question Jadeite. As you see, only today another young lady snuck into my garden and was waiting for me. She was dealt with immediately, but I am under the suspicion that she bribed one of the guards."

"So are you suggesting that the maiden from that night employed the same tactics?" Malachite asked.

Endymion frowned lightly. "I do not think she would do such a thing. And besides, I have already told you of the guard that interrupted us – he seemed rather shocked to see her there. Too real, I believe, to have been bribed by her."

Malachite hummed in approval and thought and after a few seconds responded. "In any case my lord, I shall look into the case of this afternoon and see if we can draw any conclusions about last night from that."

Endymion nodded in approval and the small group once again settled into a comfortable silence before Nephrite spoke up again. "I hope that we find her identity soon. I am not jesting when I declare my want to meet her." He turned and looked at Endymion directly. "Admit it, or not, Endymion, but you are a very picky young lad. Blue walls, red roses, No peas or mushrooms…" The generals snickered at this while Endymion rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "And with women even more so. Why never before had we ever heard of you having an interest in the female species. There was always too much else going on." Again he paused to sit up straighter and looked his prince in the eye. "I cannot presume to know the stress and responsibility that has been placed on your shoulders, my lord. However, I do love my prince and pray for his happiness daily." The other generals murmured their agreements softly at his words. "This girl you speak of so lovingly I would dearly love to reunite with you, to see you in just such happiness."

Zoicite spoke up. "Perhaps, my prince, we have been looking at this from a wrong direction. Perhaps we need a new angle. Please, speak to us of this maiden, name anything you can remember of her and her temperament, perhaps some clues could come about from this."

Endymion nodded turning his head to gaze out his window and began. "She looked out of her element. Everything she looked at seemed new to her as if it were her first time gazing at it. She was flittering about from flower to flower gasping aloud and admiring them greatly. She spun round, her white dress flaring about her and her long hair too," he paused a second, a confused looked upon his face. "It was the most peculiar hairstyle, I have never seen anything like it; two buns atop her head and from those buns came long streamers of golden hair that came all the way down to the ground." He gave a small shrug and continued. "She looked like a goddess, her skin pale and clear, smooth as a millpond, her eyes were a bright shining sapphire blue, her lashes were dark like charcoal and ever so long against her pale cheeks. Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, like baby rose-" Sensing something he looked up at his generals and concealed a blush at the knowing look on their faces.

"He's got it bad doesn't he?" Asked Jadeite, his cheek resting in his hands. Once again chortles of laughter were ripped from the generals.

"But wait!" Called Zoicite. "Endymion, you mentioned that this maiden looked out of her element?"

"-Yes…" he answered hesitantly, slightly confused.

"Well, perhaps, this mystery lady is not a member of nobility?" Silence fell all around.

Nephrite spoke up. "Are you suggesting…" he left the sentence hanging.

"That she's a commoner?" Jadeite finished.

Once again silence reigned as they all absorbed this new idea. "Well it would account for us not finding her, and for her being present without alerting any guards. She could be a palace maid." Surmised Malachite.

"Or perhaps even one of the entertainers or caterers for the event." Suggested Nephrite.

"In such a nice dress?" Countered Jadeite, "Surely what we are looking for is a hand maiden who has _borrowed_ one of her lady's gowns for the evening in the attempts to add some spice into her life, little knowing that she would steal the heart of our fair prince in the meanwhile." He clapped his hands together sighing dramatically. "It is a romantic notion is it not?" He asked his eyelids fluttering like a coy palace lady.

Endymion shoved him aside. "It would account for everything; she was acting like she was not supposed to be there. In fact even in talking with her she seemed reluctant to speak for fear of giving something away." He looked up nodding his head to his friends. "Gentlemen, it seems we have been searching in all the wrong places; let us find this mystery maiden."

The generals nodded in return, bright smiles on all their faces bar one. "Your majesty," Malachite spoke. "You have thought of what this means, have you not?" For what seemed the thousandth time that night, silence permeated the air.

"She is all I ever wanted." Endymion finally spoke. "She is everything I ever wanted for my bride." Shocked expressions went around, never had their seen their friend speak so lightly about marriage, so they knew that this statement meant more than just a passing wish. If he truly saw her as his ideal bride, there would be nothing that would stop him from having her excepting the woman herself perhaps. He confirmed it with his final words. "If she will have me, there will be no man alive who could stop me from making her mine. No courtier, no noble, no royalty could stop me. I don't care if I have to change the very foundations of this kingdom, marrying a noble or no, if I find her to be a common maid, I will still have her as my wife. Nothing can stop that."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! :D**

_**Posted on 2nd of April 2013.**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Two Spies

**Hey guys! Feels like it's been a while!**

**Serena: Um. Cause it _has_ been? **

**Darien: Yeah, Fedski. Don't pretend like you don't know how long it's been. You know _EXACTLY _how long you've taken to post this chapter up.**

**Fedski: *Breaking down into tears* OK! I KNOW!...I KNOW...hic...but-**

**Darien and Serena: NO BUTS! You are just lazy!**

**Fedski: Woah, did you guys just say that...in tandem?**

**Darien: *Blushing* ...No...**

**Fedski: O.O...OMG...you did!**

**Darien: Whatever. tch...**

**Serena: It's because of our love!**

**Darien: Can we move on now. People have waited a month for this chapter. At least you've written a lot for it.**

**Fedski: *watery giggles* Ok... first, Serena, if you will.**

**Serena: Will do! A huge thanks to PrincessIdril, ella1234, kawiikoneko for favourting 'A First Meeting'! ****Thank you KawiiKoneko, xSmallLadySerenity13, KodeV, KatFantastico, bkool899, KatanaPrincess and NeoPrincessRini for adding this story to their subscription. And the HUGEST most biggest and happiest Sailor Moon thank you to dori-tori, and ****xSmallLadySerenity13 for their kind reviews!**

******ROLL FILM!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Two Spies**

**By Fedski**

* * *

"I will still have her as my wife. Nothing can stop that."

This had become a mantra that he whispered to himself ever more frequently in the hours he sat, waiting for news of the group that ventured to Pluto. He knew he had acted rash. Using his sources within the palace for such a threat was hardly ideal strategy. He knew that if he had just waited he could have spared himself this search now, but he had been so overwhelmed, so in love with his darling that he had acted recklessly.

Jasper sighed as he cracked his neck to the side. It was given, after all, that Serenity would be his. It was only a matter of when. And because of his little stunt, he now knew he'd have to wait a little more to have her in his grasp. He shuddered looking at the holograms around him. All of them were of her, the Moon princess. They shone brightly against the black walls of the room. The room that he had built especially for the two of them, this is where they would spend their wedding night.

He was exiled. Banished from the parasitic planet Earth and unlike most would think, he was grateful. Grateful about how much he had learnt once he had left that sheltered weak planet, full of daydream fancies and unrealistic ideals. Being cast out had been the best thing to happen to him. It thrust him head first into a society where he learnt the real rules that governed all life. Kill or be killed.

The people of Earth had thought him evil when he used his powers to brainwash leaders, to seduce and lead others astray; to bind people to his will and rule over them, all the while allowing them to keep their lives. Well, he had learnt his lesson now. Never give your enemy the opportunity to strike back. He laid back in the bed, raven silk sheets sliding against his skin and he imagined. He imagined how in only a short while he would have her here, strewn out on the bed, beautiful, ravishing, wanting, waiting eagerly, begging for his touch. Once again he shuddered, excitement coursing through his body. Only she was fit to be his equal, she who shone with the pure white light of the Moon. He loved her and he knew that she would love him. She had to. No one else would be as powerful as him and with her in his grasp, he would reign supreme.

"I will still have her as my wife." He crooned to himself in the dark room. Pictures of her smiling face encouraged him and he sat up on the edge of the bed to look at his favourite one. "Nothing can stop that…"

* * *

Leaving the Moon had been a silent affair. Only four people were present as Serenity and Motoki were to steal away into the night, all walked with heavy donned hoods to hide their identities. The Queen cast many a sad look towards her daughter as the group trekked silently down the many hidden passages and corridors leading to the old evacuation room deep under the castle. Pluto ever the silent pillar of strength and wisdom led the group, stopping them if she felt someone approach. The journey from Serenity's sleeping chamber to the evacuation room took around half an hour, the group moving stealth-like. There was no way they wanted to risk being seen and blow the cover of Serenity's faked illness before it was time. Tomorrow night Pluto, the Queen and the decoy princess along with all the senshi would once again make this trip. If anyone were to spot them it had to be the second trip that was noted, it made sense that whilst the inners went about securing all the planets, the princess would be taken by the outer Senshi to reside on Pluto, the planet furthest from the Moon during a time of conflict and this was what they were expecting their enemies to be betting on.

Passing through the last dimmed corridor, they entered the evacuation chamber sealing the heavy three foot thick door behind them. Stepping up to the teleporting machine they liberated themselves of their coverings and Pluto set to work in programming the exact landing coordinates into the mechanism. Serenity turned to her mother, and gave a small smile of comfort to her. Never had her mother looked so old before. The face that she usually saw smiling brightly, seriously listening or commanding respect was now trying to withhold tears, sadness could be seen within her features; the lines around her mouth and eyes starting to show just how old her mother really was. Nevertheless she would always remember this present face as her beautiful mother, even with the telling signs of age her mother still had a striking beauty that was to be admired.

Gently she stepped forward as the first of her mother's tears fell and she wrapped her arms about her mother like she did since she was a small child. The choked sob that escaped her mother's lips astonished her and when her mother's arms warmly enveloped her as if she would not let go, Serenity found the only response was to tighten her own hold on her mother's waist, trying not to let the tears fall from her own eyes. It finally hit her. She was not going to see her mother for perhaps a long time now. This was not like yesterday's trip to Earth. This time, she may not come back for weeks, months or possibly, years on end. She wouldn't have her mother kiss her head gently; she wouldn't be able to see her friends regularly. She would miss playing freely in her garden, singing to her heart's content. There would be no more afternoon picnics at the Mare Serenitatis Lake, no more secret swordplay with Haruka. Her mother would be millions of miles away from her; she would have to play the role of another's daughter. Her life was heading for a drastic change.

However she knew that she needed to be strong now. This was the first test on the road to proving herself as a proper princess of the Moon. With that in mind and with a final gentle squeeze she left her mother's embrace, looking into her eyes as they pulled apart.

She could hear the sounds of the XR-VII System booting up, no doubt by Pluto's talented hands. Motoki like the trained soldier he was, was acting as lookout for any signs of interference. And yet all that seemed to fade away as she looked into her mother's eyes. She gave a bright smile, her resolve hardening within her. She needed to do this, not only for herself, but for her kingdom. She realised the responsibility that was being placed upon her shoulders and although it frightened her, she found herself much calmer than she would have thought she would be only days ago. It seemed her mother saw that too, for as she gave her mother that determined smile she felt a wave of pride emit from the Lunarian monarch.

Swallowing slightly she lowered her head to get her thoughts in order. "I will miss you." She said as she once again raised her head. "Every day I am gone I will think of you mother." Her words were truths meant to comfort her mother and yet she also saw how the statements wounded the weary queen. Still, she forced herself to continue. "Do not fear for me." She pleaded, "I am well protected. As you do what you must, so will I and I will look forward to the day when we will meet again."

The buzzing and whirring in the background had grown stronger; Pluto's voice rang out as the machine's operating system began. "XR-VII Activation Code: ULMA. Destination: Planet 3.0. Longitude 35.6833°N. Latitude 139.7667°E. Full systems power in T minus two minutes."

Their time was nearly up. The aged queen looked upon her beloved daughter and was proud of the woman she saw standing before her. Her little Serenity had never looked so beautiful. It was a mother's sadness to see this circumstance come about and she felt so weak having been unable to prevent it. She was no fool. She had been ruler of the Lunarians for twelve hundred and twenty three years now; she knew what evils lurked out there in the expanse of space. She also knew the kindness that could be found and the friendships that could be formed. The Silver Imperium War had cost them much, but it was that war, nearly four hundred years ago, where she had learnt fully what it meant to be Queen; to put your life on the line for the lives of your people. She knew that these events here and now were meant to test her dear Serenity; to shape and mould her into the woman she was meant to be. The supreme governess of the Universe. Bringing her daughter once again into her hold, she embraced her as she did when she was a child. Serenity knew that her daughter would face many trials over the coming months and it tore her heart to know that it was not her destiny to be with her during this time.

"We are so proud Serenity." She murmured into her daughter's golden hair. "Your father and I. We are so proud of the woman you have become." She felt Serenity tighten her grasp on her waist at the mention of her dearly departed father and gentle stroked her hair in comfort as she continued. "You are kind and brave and beautiful. You love with a fierceness that does not stop and never burns out." She tenderly extracted herself slightly, holding onto Serenity's forearms as she continued. "Never stop shining, Serenity. It is what your father and I love about you most." The queen could now see the tears in her daughter's eyes at the mention of her late father and gave her daughter the same bright smile she had received only moments ago. "We love you Serenity, never forget that." And with a final kiss on her young princess' forehead she stepped back and watched as Motoki came to stand beside her. Turning her head to the young man she spoke solemnly. "Motoki." Garnering the youth's attention she continued. "Your mother and I have long been friends and after her death I have looked upon you as my own son." A pleasantly shocked look came upon his face and she smiled sadly at the pair knowing that they would be going through a lot very shortly. "Take care of yourself." She said firmly. "And although I know you always have, take care of Serenity. I leave her safety in your hands." The firm nod she received in return assured her greatly and she saw her daughter gently take hold of his hand.

"Positions." Called Pluto calmly and Serenity and Motoki did as bid and stood together on the transportation pad. This was soon to be goodbye. This would be the last they would see of the moon until the issue was resolved. "All systems are at full capacity." The machine whirred frantically, beginning the start up for launch. "Serenity, Motoki." Pluto spoke to the two travelers above the noise of the machine. It seemed that their time was nearly up. "Be safe, be wise. Keep your heads calm and listen to your hearts. This battle will be for naught if you don't survive. I bid thee a fair journey."

These were the last words the pair heard as they vanished from the room leaving behind a heart-heavy queen and a worried soldier.

* * *

They had made it to the rendezvous point and were now awaiting the arrival of their charges. When they had first been contacted with the news they were shocked. First the fact that the Moon Kingdom's Serenitatis Castle had been infiltrated, and second that they were to be entrusted with the concealment and protection of her highness Princess Serenity III. It was an honour, but it also scared them. The fact that the Moon Princess was to be sent to the unsafe, unfriendly Earth Kingdom spoke of something truly worrisome stirring in the White Realm.

Luna briefly glanced at her husband. Artemis showed the same fears in his own eyes and she gentle squeezed his hand in comfort. His eyes did not move from his scanning of the area but a small brief clutch of his hand spoke a thousand words. They were no rookie soldiers, but even this situation put them on edge. When the Queen herself had contacted them they were not given many answers, she simply told them that Serenity was not safe and was to come to Earth with an escort and hide with them as their daughter and son respectively. They were given a rendezvous point and time and were told to prepare all the necessary arrangements for the forthcoming return of their 'children'. That had been all. They knew that they would receive a more detailed account of the happenings on the Moon from the princess and her escort but they could not help but fear for the worst. That was the only part of this mission that they hated; this detachment from their home country. They knew what they did was for the safety of that country and had understood that and the weight and responsibility that came with the task when they had first taken this mission upon themselves. Right from the start they knew they might never see their homeland again. But this fear of not knowing how the Moon Kingdom faired was grinding on their nerves, frightening them that some tragedy had befallen the white orb and that they knew nothing of it.

The pair's heavy thoughts were broken by a quick streak of white. If one did not know what it meant, one could easily convince themselves they had seen nothing at all, but the two experienced warriors knew better. Hurriedly, they scrambled from their hideout and quickly made their way to the landing point below where two figures were coming into view. Keeping their eyes out for spies, they approached the two, kneeling before them silently before standing.

No words were exchanged at that first meeting. The two pairs of strangers greeted each other with nods before turning and shuffling away in silence, the pair from the Moon following those from the Earth.

They walked through the darkness, through the thick woods that aided the concealed arrival of the Moon Kingdom's most precious heir. Hours they walked in silence, only the sounds of their soft footsteps and the stirrings of the creatures of the night were heard. Finally, after the long and twisting journey they exited the dark forest creeping slowly onto the edges of farming country. The four hooded figures walked quickly, quietly, practically scampering with the shadows so as not to be noticed by anyone, soldier, farmer, drunkard alike. They passed through many small farming towns, the only evidence of their being there, the shadows cast upon the buildings as they fleetingly left them behind. They stalked the night, the moon that had been high up ahead when the travelers had arrived already had begun its slow journey down and the quartet hurried their pace so as to make their haven before first light.

It was dawn as the travelers came upon the old mansion on the outskirts of the Royal City. They snuck into the dwelling, not even the early morning staff seeing them as they skulked up to the prepared rooms. They entered their lodgings to find a door conjoining the two rooms where the princess and her knight were to be staying. Again, there was no time for idle chat. The two who had led the Lunarian pair to safety quietly told them to rest and again, with a nod, left them to themselves moving elsewhere in the mansion.

Letting out a tired sigh, Serenity gave Motoki a weary smile seating herself on the soft queen size bed. She moaned softly in appreciation of the fine silk sheets that cushioned her. With a tired grin of his own the Lunarian knight also sat on the bed before the pair both laid back on the soft sheets quickly being called into dreamland.

They had had no problems so far, but they both had a niggling feeling that the worst was yet to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

It was nearing noon when the Lunarian princess awoke to find herself alone in the room they had been led to only this morning. She found herself tucked under the blankets and reasoned that Motoki must have moved her here when he woke.

Stretching as she sat up she finally took the time to survey the room in which she'd be living throughout this ordeal. It was quite quaint, and, in an eerie sort of way it resembled her own room in Serenitatis Castle. The furniture was lovely shade of off white – practically cream – the walls were a soft shade of cornflower blue, white lace patterns painted on each corner splaying out into the expanse of the walls. To the right of her bed were the western doors that opened out into the hall, the wall that aligned with the foot of her bed held the door which led to what she assumed to be Motoki's room. To her left, glass doors led out onto what looked to be a balcony of sorts. Her gloriously comfortable queen size bed was situated so its headrest was propped up against the centre of the left wall if one walked in from the main doors. Against the same northern wall, to her left, stood her vanity, the cushion on the seat matching the colour of the walls perfectly, the large mirror that accompanied the vanity table was more than sufficient for her daily hair brushing rituals. The balcony doors took up much of the eastern wall, a few dressers leaned up against the wall in the southern corner. Along the southern wall with the door connecting to Motoki's room a lovely large painting was displayed over a charming antique desk. She smiled happily realizing that she would be greeted many mornings by the field of beautiful golden flowers, she made a note to ask Luna and Artemis about the flower's name. In the corner that joined the southern and western walls a large vase stood screaming for attention, the colours that spilled out from the top lifted her spirits and intrigued her. She was amazed that the flowers here on Earth were so vibrant. She had thought the pastel coloured flora of the Moon Kingdom to be gorgeous, but these vivacious colours before her were seemingly pulsating with energy, the view was simply breathtaking.

Her musings were interrupted by a quiet knock from the main doors. Sitting straighter she answered, calling the intruder to come in. The doors opened to Motoki who quickly slipped in before closing the door shut once again. With a grin he made his way over to her bed and sat down upon it facing her.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up now." He teased lightly.

She returned the grin. "Good morning." She murmured softly.

Motoki gave a cheeky smirk. "Well actually _Serena,_" he emphasized her alias. "It's afternoon by now you lazy bones!" She swatted at him halfheartedly once again remembering the events that had brought her to this place. "Hey," the soft touch on her cheek caught her attention and she looked up into mellow blue eyes. "It's going to be alright, 'kay Sere?" He soothed, using his nickname for her. She smiled sadly before nodding in agreement. Glad that he had somewhat cheered her up he continued. "Well. I am here to wake you up. But since you have done that for me, I shall proceed to duty number two." Serenity quirked an eyebrow. "Daaaarling sister," he started with a teasing drawl. She couldn't help but let loose a giggle. "Father and mother request you come dine for lunch and sent along this message." He cleared his throat, standing tall in a mock butler's pose. "'Serena, dear, no matter how late you arrived last night, sleeping till midday is more than enough restoration for a young lady such as yourself. Please join the family for lunch, we shall be dinning on the patio today.' And that is all." By the end of it Serenity's cheeks hurt from the grin on her face.

"Well, I do say _Andrew._" She mocked in a haughty voice, calling out his own pseudonym. "I cannot keep mother and father waiting."

Motoki gave her a warm smile. "There are clothes in the cupboard Sere. I can send a maid up to help you dress if you like?" Serenity scampered to the large wardrobe that sat to the right of her bed against the western wall. She pulled it open and stood smiling at all the lovely new dresses that were there. As she pulled one out she frowned slightly in confusion. They looked nothing like the dresses she wore on the Moon, she had no idea even where to begin putting it on.

"I think it's best you do Andy," she said, already christening him with a nickname. "These things look utterly confusing to me…"

With a bark of a laugh he came closer and ruffled her hair. "But of course princess." He murmured softly into her ear. She gasped aloud turning this way and that to make sure no one heard even though the room held only themselves. He smiled at her worry and spoke again. "Don't worry Sere, everyone will think it a pet name." She frowned playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Hurry up now!" She teased pushing him towards the door. "I don't want to keep mother and father waiting!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

They rested in fine style on the lovely balcony patio which, she was informed, was a mock set up of the mansions one would fine in Veneccia – a land she was told that was somewhat west of their current location. They sat on beautifully crafted white wrought-iron chairs, intricate patterns snaking up and down the spindle of the settee showing a great skill of the maker. Their table, much the same, had but a simple yellow lace table cloth, the light afternoon snack along with tea and tea cakes sitting innocently atop waiting to be devoured.

The four sat comfortably as the maids who had just laid down their food took up their trays and with a slight curtsey and murmured 'Bon Appetite' retreated back into the kitchens, closing the patio doors behind them.

A few moments passed in silence as the four companions waited to be properly sure that the maids had indeed moved out. "Well." Spoke Lord Artemis. "I think that that is it." He turned to look fully at the two youngsters who accompanied his wife and himself. "We are very glad to have you here." He said with a small bow in Serenity's direction, his silky white hair brushing past his face as he leaned forward.

"Yes. Indeed." Luna chimed in, her own forehead tilting slightly. Serenity graciously accepted the greetings for what they were, knowing that even though they believed themselves to be _spy_ free, there could be eyes anywhere and even the smallest suggestion that she was not as she was supposed to be could garner a whole lot of unwanted attention.

"We are so grateful to be back." She said with a charming smile, keeping up the charade. The night they had left the Moon Kingdom, she and Motoki had gone over the story they were supposed to have lived. It had been decided that they were to play a brother and sister who were returning from their studies abroad in Griisons after ten years. This story fit in well, as Lord and Lady Rutherford had made many a trip to Griisons in the summer for business and pleasure which fit in excellently as to why the children had not returned home over the summer vacation period. Moreover, the Griisons Private School Academy was in a remote location, even from the town itself, thus making it difficult to ask questions about the two 'ex-students'.

Lady Luna hummed in agreement taking a sip of her tea. "Well, in any case, Serena," she addressed the young girl. "I do not expect you to be slacking off in your studies, now that you are home. I will arrange to have a tutor come round later this week, until then, your father and I will like to see how your tutelage at Griisons has paid off." Another sip of her tea and her eyes swung to Motoki. "You too, Andrew dear."

Motoki nodded in acquiescence. "Of course, mother."

"Oh, how I've missed my darlings!" Luna gushed, beaming at the two before them.

Artemis gently took her hand in his own, squeezing it softly. "Indeed, darling."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

The sun slowly slunked into the horizon casting a golden hue across the land. Hours had passed since lunch and the 'family' had dined in the dining hall for dinner. Again Serenity was amazed at the beauty and grandeur this mansion had to offer. The dark rosewood furniture and wall panelings were quite the sight, nothing at all like the white marble structure of Serenitatis Castle.

They had eaten their fill and retired to the drawing room, where Lord Artemis shared drinks of brandy with his son and Lady Luna picked up her needlework, Serena sitting by her side. When it was almost the tenth hour Lady Luna declared it late enough for Serena to be up and the two retired to their rooms for the evening. The gentlemen remained for another hour or so before they too decided sleep was of the essence.

"Help your old man up, son." Called Artemis from his lounge, arm extended in expectance.

Quick to his feet Motoki did as bid and grasped his hand, feeling the older man slip the note into his own hands. Helping the older man up, he surreptitiously slipped the note into his trouser's pockets as he helped 'steady' the older man. Together the pair strode to the door where the younger left him bidding him a good night and made his way to his own room.

Slipping into his own door, he quickly crossed the room, gently knocking on the door that led to Serenity's chambers. Hearing a soft 'come in.' He quietly opened the door and made his way over to Serenity, who still sat awake at her vanity, her extremely long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders as she paused in her combing.

"Andrew, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Lord Artemis handed me this," he said softly as he produced the note from his pocket, showing it to Serenity. "I thought it might concern you too so I came here to read it together." Serenity nodded and putting down her brush motioned for him to open the secret message. Scrawled on the tiny piece of parchment were five words four numbers.

_Tonight. Southern Parlour. 0130. Burn this._

Serenity looked at Motoki quizzically. "0130?" She said, the question in her tone.

"It's an Earthen way of expressing the time." He murmured distractedly. "Going by the twenty four hours in their days. It is read as O one hundred and thirty hours. Meaning one hour and a half past midnight." He hoped that in this meeting the four of them could talk freely. It was stifling putting on airs having not been able to properly greet and thank their hosts as of yet. There was much to talk about, how things would be going now, and only so much communication could be done through veiled words with double meanings. He hoped that this rendezvous tonight would clear up all the loose ends.

"So it is tonight then?" Serenity asked rhetorically. "I hope we'll finally get to talk." Motoki nodded in agreement before burning the note in the flame of one of the candles in Serentiy's room.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

The pair had sat in Serenity's room, the moonlight their only illumination. They didn't dare keep a candle lit for fear that someone would notice it's light and wonder why the young lady was still up and about at an hour where she should be – by all means – asleep. Not that anyone else should be lurking about at this hour of the night thought Motoki.

At precisely one twenty five in the morning, Motoki gave the nod to Serenity and the two of them quietly made their way to the appointed rendezvous location. Motoki, though skilled in the art of espionage was keyed up and alert for any signs of danger. He knew why it was the Southern Parlour that the two spies had chosen to meet at; it was the room in the mansion that was furthest from the servant's quarter, also the heavy, decadent, tapestries that hung from the walls would prove useful as a sound barrier as well as the lush, thick carpet. Its only entrance was the single door that led to the Eastern corridor, the door itself was slightly hidden from view by a rather large potted Strelitzia Nicolai – the perfect vantage point to observe persons coming.

The two reached the door without incident and Motoki silently slid it open a crack and peeked his head inside. Lord and Lady Artemis were already present sitting as though they were having a quiet chat. He opened the door further and ushered Serenity inside quickly, quietly closing the door behind him. By now Artemis and Luna has stood and approached them or namely, Serenity and bowed deeply before her.

"Forgive us your majesty, we have yet to pray you proper homage due to these circumstances." Lord Artemis softly spoke. "We have been awaiting your arrival with much anxiety and pray that even in these events you find yourself well." Serenity tipped her head in regal acknowledgement and a beautiful smile burst forth on her face.

"Thank you Lord Artemis, I am grateful for your concern and for your protection." She reached forth, grabbing his hand in both of her own ignoring his slightly startled gasp. "Truly," she said softly gazing straight into his eyes, "truly, I am indebted to you. The both of you." She added meeting Lady Luna's eyes.

The Lady in question stepped forward saying. "The pleasure is ours, Princess. As servants of the Moon Kingdom we offer our services to our Kingdom and our Princess." Serenity beamed at her and took Luna's hands in her own.

"Thank you, Lady Luna." She said simply.

"There is no need for such formalities for us your highness." Artemis gentle corrected. "Feel free to call me Artemis, and my dear wife simply Luna."

A sunshine smile appeared on Serenity's face and she gave a short joyful laugh. "Then I must ask the same. Please, here you may call me Serenity and out in the world, Serena." The two looked about to protest but with a silent look from Motoki, the two acquiesced to their princess' wishes.

Sensing that the introductory moment was over, Motoki moved forth. "I suggest we move on with discussion then." He spoke, a small smile on his own face.

"Yes, let's."

The four gathered around the small low lying table in the centre of the arm chairs, each taking a seat. It was odd having this moonlit tryst, thought Motoki. Then he laughed at himself mentally. This whole situation was odd. Serenity and he being hidden on Earth; the psychotic man after her hand. He could only hope that the maniac would be caught soon and he and Serenity could return to where they belonged, before she got into any trouble here. He had no illusions about Serenity's interest in this planet and now knowing of the other thing that held her interest here…that person…he knew he had to be especially on his guard.

"-meet here every new moon. It will be easier to come undetected, much safer. If you need to speak with us like this and the new moon is too far off simply mention to either of us during the day that 'the tulips are beginning to wilt' we will know what that means and that night we will meet at this same time. Likewise we will do the same if we have information for you."

Luna nodded at her husband's explanation and continued. "If it is extremely urgent and you need to speak with us that moment or we to you, say 'I feel rain may be coming soon.' We will do our utmost best to be able to meet with you in private, but there is no guarantee that during the day the rooms around here will be unoccupied. In such a case, speak the words, and come to this room within five minutes. If this room is occupied, go to your own Serenity, it will be our second meeting spot. We can always feign that Serenity felt ill for a moment and we were all concerned."

The air already felt lighter in the room. They had a plan, a strategy. They had settled themselves smoothly into this life, as far as any of them could tell, no one doubted their story nor had any cause to.

The group sat around for a few hours, Serenity and Motoki sharing updates on the goings on of the Moon Kingdom, trivial stuff really, all the small bits and pieces of gossip that these two lonely spies had missed out on throughout the years. They sat reminiscing about other times, older times and Serenity could see the heartache that these two had been through in their years of self imposed exile. Her heart felt for them.

The group dispersed after nearly three hours of chatting. Leaving before any of the morning servants rose to begin their duties, they quietly made their way back to their respective beds and quickly fell asleep in their soft sheets. Tonight had brought them all a kind of peace they hadn't had for a long while. They hoped that with the morrow, they would still feel this way.

* * *

**That's chapter seven :D**

_**Posted on 2nd of May 2013**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Wouldn't Settle For Less

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the way-late-like-seriously-over-a-month-due chapter. I hope you all like it and forgive me for being horribly late with this update. June was….hectic. A LOT of things going on, namely uni assignments and exams so I was like **_**'YOU MUST FOCUS 100 PERCENT ON YOUR EXAMS!' **_**And then I crashed and died, my brain fried and I couldn't get the words out right.**

**It's not much of an excuse, but I hope you'll forgive me anyway. I plan on posting the chapter for July up in a few days because I think all of you deserve two months worth of A First Meeting considering I've left you all hanging. Thanks for all the support given to me by people reviewing! You guys are the cause for this chapter update and I sincerely want to apologise for keeping you in lieu for so long!**

**Serena: On behalf of this shoddy author we apologise for the late updating of this chapter!**

**Darien: We hope you enjoy this installment. *Evil glares at Fedski* Heaven **_**KNOWS**_** it took her so long to get it out!**

**Fedski: *Whimpers and crawls into a hidey-hole***

**Andrew: On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Wouldn't Settle For Less**

**By Fedski**

* * *

He was worried.

Actually to be precise, he was beyond worried, having left that feeling behind some nights ago. The precise terminology for this anxious feeling would be more closely linked with dread. At the Princess' disappearance at her own ball, the castle had been frantic. For nine hours straight they had been searching and securing every location, conferring with every checkpoint, demanding answers as to where their stolen princess might be. As she walked back in those doors and was subsequently swiftly carried off by her guard in seconds he felt an unease creep into him. This set of events did not sit well with the Prince of the Second Moon.

He was no fool. He knew there were ways in which to deceive people and that's what he felt was going on now. He felt that Serenity was not up in her quarters resting from a tiresome cold as all were meant to believe. It seemed too curious to him that the Princess – who had been missing for nine hours mind you – had just up and waltzed right into the main foyer, been seen by at least fifty people for no more than ten seconds before being rushed off by her private guard and not been seen since. It was fishy, if you asked him. He smelled a cover up. After all, who was to say that the young lady that had appeared in the grand foyer _was_ the princess after all? She had only been seen briefly, _half_ a minute at most. How easy would it be to procure a double, dress her as the princess had been and fake the whole ordeal. Motive? To calm the people down. He had been shocked at how easily quelled these people were. Their princess found and all became right in the world again. But he? No. He was cleverer than that. He knew how important it was to keep one's fighting forces' morale up. It made them stronger, happier, healthier and most importantly more hopeful. It was what won wars and cost victories.

He had asked to see her when he heard she had 'taken ill'. Right from the start he had been politely – but firmly – told that Serenity was highly contagious and the queen herself had taken it upon her to tend to the princess. Aside from her, only the scouts were permitted entry, however, they were recently sent off on a mission to gather intel about the events from the night of the ball, leaving poor Serenity with only her mother's comfort and care. Diamond was on edge. He was so desperately worried for the crown princess and had begged them tell him what he could do to help her recovery quicken. Was there a certain herb he could voyage for? A mystical healer he could seek out for her? However, time and time again he was told not to worry and that the princess would recover soon. Well there was only so long that their lies could placate him and sadly he had passed that line a while back, he just needed proof. And that was what he had just received not five minutes ago.

He just needed to be sure for the sake of his sanity. He had sent Sapphire to get the equipment, a tiny microscopic camera that could be controlled remotely, one of the finest inventions of his home planet, this was the prototype. They had set it up, Sapphire deadly against this breach of privacy but unable to go against the wishes of his brother the High Prince. As the maid brought the tray for Serenity they had the camera float through the doorway and along to where the Queen sat on a chair facing the veiled bed in the room. The camera reached the bed as the maid left the room and as the door closed, the Queen stood up and walked to where the tray had been left. She sat down and began eating. With this action Diamond knew his theories to be true, even still he had to know. Directing the camera he let it float toward the bed, sliding discreetly between the curtains.

His heart stopped.

It was empty.

He felt his heart crashing to his feet. He had known it to be so, but he still wished that the Queen had been truthful when she said that Serenity had merely taken ill. The sheets sat, undisturbed, the bed still done in a neat fashion.

Serenity was not here.

Now it made sense why the Senshi were unavailable at this troubling time, they were already out looking for her. He couldn't believe that such a mish mash façade had actually convinced so many people. The whole nation! The _greatest_ nation. It was incorrigible. Absolutely crazy that no one suspected a thing, that they all just blindly trusted that all was well. Well, he for one, would not.

Summoning the camera, he slipped it into its case, quick strides leading him to his destination. It was a good thing he thought to pack his belongings before this little escapade. Stalking up the gang plank to his airship he thrust the miniature camera into the hands of his brother before he would accidently crush the expensive machinery between his own.

Sapphire followed him worriedly, trying to keep up with his pace. "Diam-"

"We're leaving. Now." He felt his brother move to protest but then decide not to. He murmured something in the affirmative and scurried off to fulfill his duty as engineer and navigator. Diamond entered his chambers as he felt the engine start up. He was glad that Sapphire knew better than to question him on this. Striding over to the communicator he called the bridge, the captain answering within ten seconds. "Set our course for Pluto" he commanded, not broking any room for argument. The captain affirmed his choice, informing him of the pit stop needed at Saturn for a refuel. He agreed and ended the call. Edging his way over to his bed he slowly sank down to sit on the edge. He sighed deeply, running a hand down his face. He was so worried he was tired. The worst case situations kept running through his head and he couldn't stop himself from believing they may come to pass. He relieved himself of his boots, placing them neatly beside the bed. Calling out the words for the lights, they dimmed and he made his way under the covers hoping to gain some rest before they arrived at the destination. He needed a clear head if he was to save his princess, and save her he planned to do.

_Wait for me Serenity. I will save you soon._

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!"

That yelled phrase and the inebriated man sitting stunned at her feet told her that she had found the right place. Also the large faded emerald green sign baring a four leaf clover and the words '_O'Reilly's_' was also quite the giveaway. The man had picked himself up on his feet, bottle in hand as he blearily started staggering down the street, practically tripping over his own two feet and walking into what seemed to be a trash can before apologizing to it. As he rounded the corner Lita turned once again to look at the building. Quickly deciding there was no time like the present she pushed open the swinging doors and made her way inside.

O'Reilly's was an interesting joint. It was certainly busy if the noise level was any indication, the place was packed; she could already see two serving girls being run off their feet trying to take, relay and serve orders. There were several family groups here for what seemed to be their Sunday meal. A small band of four members were placed in the corner which she supposed was designated to be the stage area of the establishment. Their folksy upbeat music was pleasing to the ears and they had a small gathering of well fed patrons who had decided to work off their meal with an entertaining folk dance which accompanied the music. Laughter and applause rang out throughout the tavern. The clapping helping to keep the drummer in beat as well as encouraging the other musicians. There were several more men seated around the bar, jugs of beer and rum within their sturdy hands, several empty jugs already pushed to the side. Over the loud din, the chef could be heard yelling out orders and threatening kitchen-hands. Lita let loose a wide grin. This was her kind of place.

"Alright there missy?" She heard a strong call and turned to see the barkeep, a middle age woman with grey speckled red hair looking at her with stern eyes.

Wading her way over with her pack, she stopped in front of the barkeep noticing now that the woman although tall was a little less than half an inch shorter than herself. "I'm here to apply for the position advertised." She said strongly. She looked the woman in the eye letting her see the tough light in her own.

The barkeep stared her down and gave her the once over. "You ever tossed a man out on his arse, deary? I'll be telling, you, happens, more oft than it should over here."

Lita let loose a feral grin. "Every day ma'am."

The woman returned her wolfish smiled. "I'll bet." She chortled. Although Lita was tall, she was by no means unfit, however the way the barkeep kept eying her muscles it seemed she could tell just how powerful those arms could be. "We'll have to see about the uniform though, weren't expecting someone of your height there, see!" She laughed again, a great hearty laugh that warmed Lita's heart. "Ken!" She called. "Come take over the bar a few, I've got work to do!" A strong young man walked out from the kitchen area and Lita couldn't help but stare. The man was the epitome of the phrase 'Tall, Dark and Handsome'. Emphasis on the handsome. However that could be because of his height. Being the amazon that she was, it was hard to come across men who were taller than her; even Motoki was a good two centimeters under her. So it was refreshing when she came across a man whom she didn't have to look down to and this Ken had her beat by nearly two inches!

"Oh, hello there." He called as he approached them. She gave a small nod in reply before following after the barkeep who was ushering her towards what she assumed the lobby of the bedding part of this establishment.

"I'm Nola." The barkeep started. "Tavern owner, barkeep and baker. Your name sweetie?" Nola questioned as she opened the back door, ushering her in and began rummaging in the back cupboard.

Lita couldn't help but like this bustling woman. She seemed so fun, so full of life and energy. "I'm Lita," she said clearly.

The older woman turned and gave her a stern smile. "Lita, huh? Well, Lita, it's kind of old, but it's the only thing I've got that would fit you. To be honest, I wasn't expecting a girl of your height to apply, so the uniform's not going to be the same as those two girls out front." Lita liked Nola and her brash way of speaking, she simply shrugged like it was no big deal and that's exactly how she felt about it. She'd grown used to this over the years; her height has often left her the odd one out on a number of activities, but she had learnt from her princess never to curse her height for there were many benefits she had with it and her height was hers to use. "It's free room and board here, so the pay is only three silvers a day, hun. If someone tips you keep it to yourself, I'll not be stealing your money like some other places 'round here." Lita nodded in thanks and acknowledgement of her kindness. Nola stood straight, coming out from the old carved wooden chest came what she assumed to be her uniform. Nothing too spectacular and in fact, she liked it better than what she saw those two girls in the shop wearing anyway. Just a plain beige pleated skirt, which by the looks of it would come just a little over the knee and a rather nice long sleeved white blouse with the most beautiful intricate beige and green embroidery sewn all throughout it. She smiled happily. It would do rather nicely and she told Nola as much.

Handing over the blouse and skirt, Nola proceeded in the grand tour of the tavern. They started with the upstairs bedding area; this was where they had rooms to lease for the night. Nola pointed out the room at the end of the corridor as her own as asked Lita to come to her any time if there was a problem. The next room was Ken's whom she found to be Nola's son. The pair had been living in the tavern all their lives, and when Nola's husband passed away two years ago the two of them kept on working the joint. All the kitchen workers apparently lived elsewhere, most with the families, but one or two of the older boys lived in the Rutherford Dormitory, a hostel of sorts for young men that Lord Rutherford had arranged and built so boys from farming families could live in the city for a cheap price if they needed to work. Apparently, Lord Rutherford had received commendations from the King for this ingenious construction, the Hasegawa region had been the most prosperous region in the country the year this plan was implemented. The King had given funds for similar structures to be erected in all other regions to boost the economy. She found it all rather fascinating. One of the girls lived in town with her parents, however Nola told her that the other girl, Unazuki, would be sharing a room with her. Their room was to the left of Nola's and opposite of Ken's. Nola explained that she wanted staff to have rooms away from the guests so as to keep some distance. Other than those three rooms, there were another three that Nola had to rent out. Currently two of the three were occupied so after placing her uniform on the unused bed in her shared room, they made their way into the unoccupied guest room so Nola could explain what needed to be done in housekeeping. Nola explained how she wanted the beds made and explained the difficulties of the old fireplace in the rooms above.

After their jaunt upstairs, they returned down, where it seemed the lunch crowd was beginning to taper off. Ken still stood at the bar taking and making the drinks the patrons requested as the musicians began playing a gentle sort of song, one of their own singing the beautifully sad lyrics to go with the sweet melody. The hustle and bustle in the kitchen had died down which was great considering she was now about to be introduced to the team. All in all there were really only seven workers in the establishment not including herself and as Nola led her towards the kitchen area she suddenly felt a flutter of nervousness pass through her. This was so unlike herself all she had to do was play her part. This was not even the most dangerous reconnaissance mission she had undertaken. In fact, it came nowhere _near_ dangerous at all. O'Reilly's was hardly comparable to the Black Hole Garrison Base or the Medula's Inner Courts and she had survived _those_ missions with ease. Though thinking on it, it probably was the greater gravity that this assignment held. Their princess was in danger. And this operation was solely for her protection, an elaborate scheme to keep her safe. Like the other missions there was no room for failure, but somehow, if failure were to occur now of all times, it would be unbearable.

As Nola walked them past the barkeep to get to the cooking area Lita kept glancing around the room, thus not missing the encouraging wink from the handsome barkeep. Despite the inner blush she felt, she gave him a boyish grin and continued following Nola as before, the tips of her ears ever so faintly tinged a light pink.

Entering past the heavy wooden door, Lita was assaulted with the most amazing scents of her life. Exotic spices and sugars battered her senses into overdrive as her inner chef went wild with excitement. So many new flavours to taste and experience. The room was a comfortably warm temperature, the pots and pans and ovens cooking away delicious morsels adding the feel of a kitchen – a busy kitchen. Nola called her over and she stopped her visual examination of the amazing room to go and greet the other members of staff. They stood ready and listening giving her a glance over as Nola began.

"Now you lot. This here is Lita." A few murmurs of acknowledgement left their lips. "She's to be our new waitress here as well you know it's been awful busy as of late." She turned to face Lita again. "Lita, I'm sure you'll get used to how we do things here easily enough so let me introduce the crew." With a wave in the direction of a burly man wielding a cooking knife she continued. "This is Ryan our resident chef."

The man was gentle looking, his graying hair complimenting his strong features making him look roguish not old. The man gave her a gruff nod and she simply smiled back. She knew that she would get along well with this man of a few words.

"Over here are Joe and Melvin. They're our two kitchen boys." The boys in question gave her a friendly wave and she nodded in return. Joe seemed to be a few years older than Melvin was and looked like he'd come just under her own height by about two centimeters. His untidy mahogany hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Melvin on the other hand was a wasp of a boy barely reaching her shoulders. His mousey brown hair was cut in a spiky fashion and he wore large round glasses which took up a lot of his face. Judging from the way he carried himself, he seemed to be a bit of a klutz but a sweet guy nonetheless.

"You already know Ken," Nola confirmed sweeping over the tall male who was leaning against the doorframe watching the introductions take place. "Over here are Unazuki and Molly they'll be your most constant companions seeing as you girls will all be waiting at the same time." Lita quickly gave the girls the once over. Unazuki seemed to be a pretty cheery and upbeat girl by the grinning smile on her face, she returned the gesture. She felt that she would be getting along well with her new roommate. Unazuki's bright red hair and sunny smile had already won her over. Molly looked to be a sweet girl. A litter shyer in temperament than her friend, but a cute personality of her own. Her chestnut coloured hair was cut to her shoulders and made her blue eyes shine.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Called Unazuki and living up to Lita's expectation, her voice was as bubbly and cheerful as she thought it would be. "It's great to have another waitress round here! Nola's been promising more staff for ages but now has _finally_ come through!" she teased.

"Why you-" Nola started in playful anger as she brought out the dish cloth she carried around on her person. "You best be still working hard for me Unazuki, I'm sure Lita here can do your work twice over if need be." Lita let out a laugh as Unazuki continued the playful banter with Nola; you could tell that the two were really quite close.

So enrapt in the tableau, she only noticed the person coming towards her when he was a metre away. Turning she was just in time to face Ken as he stepped into her personal bubble and murmured to her softly. "So how are you finding things at O'Reilly's so far?"

She turned to face the others. It was a great environment; she could be brash, noisy and still get the information she needed. She had skills that would make her useful to this business and its prime location would give her good intel. The people she was rooming with seemed warm and open and she could see herself settling in well. She turned back to him and smiled with a soft grin. "It's just perfect here."

* * *

"Bloody Earthen customs." Raye muttered under her breath as she strode purposefully throughout the palace gardens, her overly puffy hoop skirt dress making the action more comical than she would have liked. She had known that she and Mina would be subjected to the noble idiocy that this planet observed but to think that she would be talked at so condescendingly by a mere guard when she was a guest of the Prince was unthinkable.

"Now, now Raye." Mina warned concealed in a fluttering twittering sound that the noble women of Earth seemed to utilize. "One must be patient and calm to win the heart of the prince." So Mina had caught up with her? Raye slowed to a stop and turned to face her friend. She forced a small nod of her head and submitted to following the blonde back to the foyer from whence they came. As she fell in step with her friend, Mina looped her arm through Raye's own as they slowly and gracefully strode back down the corridor. In a hushed voice Mina did her best to soothe her. "Don't take it too hard Raye." She started. "All the men here are like that. Condescending, high and mighty. But really, amongst the men themselves, there are but a handful that actually use their own brain. Most are simply following orders like robots but have the audacity to act as though they are not being governed by the crowd or what this bent out society deems moral or not."

Raye let loose a heavy sigh. "It's just so irritating," she confessed and then got angry at herself for her own slip up this afternoon. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but it's just…" She sighed in frustration. "I won't let it happen again. This is too important to mess it up for that."

The incident the two were referring to was the – rather obnoxious – insinuation made of her personality by one of the guards as they had entered the palace. The comment he had made was surely not meant for her ears and yet it carried to her with her superior hearing and angered her pride. "Yes." Mina agreed then softened. "However it was a breach of etiquette from the guard in this particular scenario, nevertheless, do not let it happen again. We can't afford to attract attention to ourselves." It was stupid really, now that she thought about it. The guard had asked - as all the guards were doing to the arriving ladies - if he could take her purse up to her quarters for her. She had politely refused but he kept badgering her insisting that no lady could handle the task of moving her luggage even as light as a drawstring purse. Mina had intervened and had let the man take the purse upstairs but they still heard his snarky comment to his fellow guard that Raye would be of no use as a wife if she was so independent. Raye had made a rather large scene as she strode out towards the garden in high fashion lest she follow the idiot and sock him one just to feel better.

The two had already reentered the grand foyer and were just in time to hear the welcome greeting being made. The man standing at the joining of the grand twin staircases had long straight white hair and sharp pale blue eyes. "-ngdom of Tsuyoshi Chikyū, I welcome you to Keiyaku Castle." Polite applause spread round the hopeful girls. "I am General Malachite Jorgenson, I will be at your service during your stay here. Please come to me if you have any concerns." He paused to allow the young maidens some moments to twitter amongst themselves in senseless excitement. "His highness would like to invite the young ladies to afternoon tea in Southern Garden at three o'clock. He hopes to see you all there. On another note, the castle staff has been instructed to guide you to your suites. Please rest up well from your journeys and refresh yourselves before tea this afternoon." With that and a stiff bow, the long haired general disappeared down one of the many hallways leaving the group of young women to chatter amongst themselves as the help moved forward assigning rooms to each of the ladies present.

Mina and Raye held back as the most pompous of princesses demanded immediate attention from the gathering staff, insisting that they be served first. Mina and Raye tried to hold back disgusted grimaces as they saw how callous and disgraceful these young ladies acted as soon as there was no Prince or General around to see them. Of course there were quite a few ladies whom they observed to be quite shrew in their scheming. A Senshi of the Moon Kingdom was easily able to decipher the true intentions and personalities of those young women, who seemed all genteel and sweet but were plotting furiously underneath.

For the purpose of their mission they had to maintain cover as ladies vying for the position of queen. Mina had suggested to Raye that they assimilate themselves to the kind of women who were naïve as to their situation. As much as it begrudged the lady of fire to do so, she felt it was the safest option to play the fool and slip under the castle's radar as just another queen candidate – and a poor choice at that. If they drew too much suspicion, one or both of them could find themselves out of the palace and out of the loop for information. Playing the fanciful love driven nobles was a secure plot to remain inconspicuous as well as ensure their stay for the remainder of the season. Depending on news from the Queen, they would alter their act to ensure the longest stay in the palace as possible.

"Countess Bonfamille?" The soft spoken whisper crashed through Mina's thoughts and she turned to face the speaker with a sunny smile.

"Oui?" She said, her smile never leaving her face. The maid bowed her head in respect and continued.

"If mademoiselle would permit, I am here to escort both you and the Lady De La Vega to you ensuites." The maid gave another curtsey and waited for the two of them to confirm they would follow her. Receiving a nod from each she continued on her job escorting the two noble women upstairs and to the rooms assigned to them. Leaving them at the doors to each she bade them farewell and told them to use the bell pull by their bedsides if they required anything extra before she skittered back downstairs undoubtedly to escort the next few guests to their rooms. Mina and Raye left each other in the hallway their rooms directly opposite each other and entered their quarters.

Later in the afternoon the two met up again just as they were entering the Southern Garden. They were looking forward to meeting this prince and examining his character in person. They couldn't imagine what was in store for them and wondered what the next ruler of the Earth Kingdom was like. However they could safely say that the image presented to them at the head of the table was unlike anything they had thought him to be. Seated in the chair of honour, sat a handsome dark haired youth who looked no more than his twentieth year. His dark ebony haired gleamed in the afternoon light and his striking blue eyes held the enchanting colour of the oceans this planet was so famous for. What's more, was that his eyes seemed to personify the very personality of these illustrious oceans. They could be calm, they could be fierce and they could be passionate. Well trained as she was Mina startled a bit at the pure strength radiating from those eyes. As a warrior she could sense that this man was a man of his word a man who held conviction and endless strength to accomplish his desires. Yes, this man was indeed like the oceans of this world. Untamable. Unfathomable. Strong and calm. Your greatest friend if you treated him well and your worst enemy if you were to double cross him.

As a maid ushered her into her assigned seat she gave Raye a slightly worried glance. Raye nodded in affirmation, the silent agreement made. Yes they were here to find information about Jasper and his news of their whereabouts but the mission just became more intense. Who exactly was Prince Endymion? What kind of character did the Prince of Earth have? As the mindless chatter of the ladies began the two melted themselves into the fray, their eyes always observant, their ears always listening. They would soon find out all about this Earthen Prince.

* * *

**Well, there it is guys, Chapter Eight! Let me know what you think about it! ;) Things will be picking up soon so stay tuned for more!**

_**Posted on July 10th 2013.**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Calamity On The Rise

**Hey guys... sorry for the late update. I know I said next one in a few days but the last section of this chapter had me completely stuck. I wanted it to be nice, but not too mushy or cheesy you know? And so I was agonising over it for ages before my sister was like: _'Just write SOMETHING and THEN think about what you wrote__ and__ edit.'_ And I was all like ' I dunno...' so anyway here is what I've come up with so far and hopefully inspiration will strike me soon!**

**Also, on a side note, kind of interested in where you think this fic is heading yourselves. Feel free to let me know what you think will happen. I've got a pretty well thought out storyline but I still like to see what my readers are thinking and if I'm holding my cards too tightly or playing with an open hand. **

**Cheerio! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A First Meeting Chapter Nine: Calamity on the Rise**

**By Fedski**

* * *

It had been a nightmare! What utterly horrid, disgusting girls they had all turned out to be. Granted she had known from the start that they would be, but to have it confirmed before her own eyes…well she just felt like killing them all on the spot! Beryl gave a deep sigh as she rolled her neck trying to ease the tension that had been gathering there lately.

After her stunt in the Prince's Garden she had to be more on her guard than ever making sure to leave the best impression with the council staff and the generals so as not to lose out in the fight for the prince. She also had an advantage, seeing as for the past six months she had been living in the palace on special invite from the council members. Her dying father's wish to have Beryl know the life of a palace courtier was granted by a fellow friend on the council and she had been living the life of luxury ever since. Not that home didn't provide the same luxury – it was however, different than claiming the lifestyle of a Royal Courtier. She let a devious grin unfurl on her face. In this room, one paid for and lent to her by the Prince she could let loose. Be free. And that would change all the more when she became queen.

Queen Beryl.

It had a rather nice touch to it she thought.

In any case, after that disastrous slip up in the Prince's garden she had worked herself ragged, winning the silent votes of all the council members, gaining their favour to have her as the next queen of Tsuyoshi Chikyū and married to the Prince. _Endymion_. She sighed wistfully at the thought. True, he may have hurt her before and broke her heart at that, but as she studied him around the castle afterwards she felt herself forgive him. He was under a lot of stress at the moment and she would be understanding and help him to realize that pushing her away had not been the right thing to do. She would help him realize that he needed her to calm himself down, help him think things through and govern his land to its highest potential. Only she held the key to his happiness. All he needed was to realize it.

But the poor prince was so confused. And it was all _their_ fault! Those brainless, twittering fools who thought they stood a chance with _her_ prince. Who thought that batting their eyes and puckering their lips at him would somehow make him their property. She growled at the thought and began pacing across her room back and forth. Yesterday's tea party had been absolutely revolting. The animalistic behavior displayed by those…those…shrews! Fawning over him, falling over him, chattering incessantly about meaningless, trivial things that anyone…_anyone_…with a brain could realize he cared nothing for! Then there were those sly, wicked girls who thought that they could outwit the others in this game. Who deliberately acted laid back, refined and quiet, feigning a soft nature they did not really possess. Like vipers, hidden poison in their veins. They were her real competition. She knew that her astuteness was seen by the council members and coupled with her strong personality, had put her in their good graces as a potential candidate for queen. She was no fool to think that a purely good woman would be backed by the council. No, they would want a woman who they could use to subtlety influence the prince's decisions. They recognized that Beryl had the skill set to accomplish this, and, coupled with her natural beauty she was a great nominee for the future wife of the crown prince.

So her only worry was that Endymion would be led astray by some harlot who had the audacity to call herself a lady. They were all on her watch list, she was not letting any of them get close to the prince and she knew the perfect way to do this.

Magic.

The people of Tsuyoshi Chikyū may live in fear of the repercussions of magic but she knew better. Magic was just another route to glory, to the riches that set oneself above the rest. However magic was not for the weak, one had to have a strong resolve to use the power. However the people of this planet had twisted it, making it sound like only people with the darkest of souls would dare use this technique to strive for the best. So what if you had to sacrifice others for your own gain? The nobility of this planet did this daily. The perfect planet of freedom? Ha! A laugh. A lie told to all the citizens, the fools stupid enough to believe themselves free under the tyrannical reign of the monarchy. How many people lived under the poverty line in this planet? How many of them scrimped and saved to make ends meet? Whilst the aristocracy feasted and gorged on the hard labour of the peasant folk. Free? They were the farthest thing from it! The upper class already indulged in the basic principles of magic. Borrow power from another source to fuel your own needs. So what did it matter if she took it to higher, more useful level? She was already quite manipulative of a person, and learning mind control and other such 'Dark' magic would be a piece of cake.

Did she think herself a witch?

No.

She was a savior. The future savior of this planet. A strong leader to stand beside the future king and assist him in the governing of his planet. Together they would have a long and happy rule. Together they would be great. Her hidden magic would make them the most powerful planet in the solar system. They would live in peace bringing prosperity to their people.

Magic would make her Queen.

Magic would make her strong.

Magic would make Endymion fall in love with her.

* * *

"I do not understand why this has to happen now of all times!" The Earthen prince groaned in frustration. The Tónne had begun at the palace and with that meant the hundreds of young ladies that flocked to the palace and surrounding area to participate in the Tónne. And _that_ meant a hundred or so odd females full of fanciful ideas about marrying the prince. His friends, more commonly known as The Generals, smiled wryly at their prince's despair. Endymion had never liked the summer festivities even as a child. He had always felt that the merriment had encroached too closely onto his birthday period and as he grew, and the attraction the young ladies held for him also grew, he also felt annoyed at the horrible fortune of this festival season. It had bothered him even when his mother was still alive, and although she was proud of the handsomeness of her son, Endymion couldn't take to liking the social events that accompanied the blissful summer.

As with Palace Tradition, a selected number of the elite families' daughters were invited to stay at Keiyaku Castle during the summer period. It was during this time, that these young women were launched onto society. The royal family assisted this, promoting the young women and introducing them to equally wealthy and titled young men. It was the social event of the season and if a girl was lucky enough to have an invite to the palace, she was given the best opportunity to meet the wealthiest and most highly titled men of all. Out of all the young ladies that flocked to the capital for the summer, only thirty or so received an invite to reside within the palace during this time. Usually only the girls with a higher standing made it through the gates and competition between fathers and mothers was fierce in the time leading up to the start of the season trying to better their position, or make their daughter the most desirable.

Things were definitely more heated this year. Endymion could safely say that this year had seen a bloodthirsty battle in contending for a position in the castle' rooms. The sad part was that he knew exactly why this year had been harsher than most. This year, at the end of the Tónne season, Endymion would see his twentieth birthday celebration. The Tónne always ended around his birthday, but this year, his birthday was on the final day of the season, thus garnering it a huge fancy celebration in honour of his birth. But as if that weren't enough, he knew the real reasons for fathers turning into tyrants, mothers swamping their girls with lesson after lesson of etiquette, dancing, needlework and mannerisms. Endymion was reaching the age of adulthood. This year would mark his twentieth birthday and in turn, mark his ascension to the throne. It had already been planned that Endymion's birthday would be a grand affair. His coronation, birthday celebration and the ending of the Tónne all in one gargantuous jam packed day, and at the end of that day, he would be king.

King.

And what does a king need to ensure his succession? An heir. A child. Which in turn requires a wife.

Wife.

And what is the title of the wife of a king?

Queen.

And _that_ is what had the nobility of Tsuyoshi Chikyū all flustered. The soon to be king would need to have a soon to be queen. For the past few years, Endymion had already been pursued by women in the hopes to gain his affection and possibly his crown but he had never cared for any of them. But now, this year, there would be a higher pressure on him to find women who interested him so as to quickly secure the country with a stable proper lineage of the king. He knew that his advisors had been waiting anxiously for this day. Cursing him silently in their prayers for his safety every time he left the castle on some 'dangerous' mission or left himself 'too unguarded'. Currently the Earth Kingdom was in a delicate state of near jeopardy. If something was to happen to Endymion the country would be left without a direct heir of the Chiba line. This had never happened before in the history of the Earth Kingdom and no one wanted that to happen now. There were many superstitions and folk lore that had been around for centuries predicting what the fall of the Chiba line would bring and none of the theories were positive. At this present time, Endymion's uncle, his father's youngest brother was acting as regent for the empire. This was done as a temporary solution and had only ever occurred fourteen times throughout the empire's ten thousand year history. Their law clearly stipulated that only the eldest son could inherit the throne and in a case where the King had died before the heir of was of age a family member, usually the brother or in some cases the sister of the deceased King would act as regent until the heir could ascend.

Endymion's family line was a proud one. He could trace his ancestry back millennia. All of his grandfathers - great or otherwise - were the eldest sons; offspring's and descendants of the Great One himself. His lineage was one of glory and power and he did not want to be the one to make that proud history fall. Neither still, would he be satisfied if he did not marry for love.

It was just all damn annoying that these set of events had to unfold like so. He just needed to get away from it all. The Tónne had barely begun and he was already wishing it would end. Already his uncle's advisors were sorting through data on the many _eligible_ young women staying at the palace. They searched thoroughly for station status and assets held by their parents to make the most influential and beneficial decision in regards to his future partner. Oh, on the surface they let people believe that Endymion would be choosing his own bride – and essentially the real decision was still up to him – but they could influence him and manipulate the activities so that the girls they believed most suitable would be the ones to be around him the most. Those girls would get certain privileges, like a shady deal under the table, their parents' money and reputations would allow them certain perks that the others at the castle would not receive. Things such as tips of Endymion's favourite colour; hints on where to find the prince for a quiet chat, these little secrets would be discreetly passed onto the few hopefuls that the Council thought most appropriate. And you can be sure, Endymion thought, that those _hopefuls_ were probably girls that the Council thought easy to manipulate and push around if she _were_ to become Queen so as to have yet _another _way to manipulate him.

Ever increasingly the only places where Endymion could find solace were in his own quarters or his private gardens. Princesses, Duchesses' and Ladies followed him like sheep to a shepherd, never relenting wherever he went. They shared their meals together, they pestered him in the libraries, they cooed after him as he walked, they gossiped heatedly as they watched him train. He barely had a moment to himself, he felt suffocated in his own palace.

So he was breaking out!

Technically, he was _supposed_ to be attending the picnic at Yamanaka Lake, but he knew that with Yori, his trusty steed, he could avoid all the guards easily and escape the palace – if only for an afternoon. Perhaps he would travel along in the countryside? Or visit a nearby village to inspect the living standards? Yes, that sounded nice. A quiet day ride to a nearby village a quick look around town to see how his kingdom faired then perhaps a little exploration of his own. There was supposed to be some rather nice lakes to the southeast of his castle, the Hasegawa region if he remembered correctly, perhaps he would try there.

* * *

The stars shone in the distance lighting up the midnight space that was their sky. The balcony on which she sat was cold, the cool night air tousling her silvery hair engaging it in a dance of the night, blissful and smooth. She let the wind play with her loose locks finding the gentle pull soothing to the ache welling in her heart. It hurt having to pretend that nothing was amiss when her daughter – her greatest treasure – was hiding out on a barbaric planet to avoid an avid suitor.

Queen Serenity sighed deeply as she once again lost the battle in her mind. She had tried to put these thoughts out of her mind, thinking upon them only brought her heartache and she spent many hours a day at the empty bedside of Serenity's divan continuously pouring over their situation and the best way to overcome it. Her old heart was torn in agony at the thought of the turmoil young Serenity had to be put through all due to one selfish man's desires. Her advisor, Bodo, had tried to comfort her, but the loss of her daughter's cheery face had put her own disposition in a rather bleak state.

"You're looking more tired than in my previous visit, Majesty." Queen Serenity turned to the shadows to see her most trusted Senshi slip out of the shadows.

"Pluto," she greeted kindly standing to welcome the eldest Senshi. The emerald clad Senshi grasped her hands in both her own and smiled at her kindly.

"The princess would be most displeased to see you in this state, highness."

Queen Serenity grimaced slightly at the accusation and rolled her eyes softly. "That is all well and true, but try as I may, it is my worry for her safety that has left me unable to sleep." She closed her eyes and sat back down, sighing tiredly. "The prerogative of a mother, you may say." She opened her eyes to once again look at her old friend, nodding at her to be seated on the chair opposite her. Pluto acquiesced, seating herself comfortably, a pitying smile on her face. Serenity steeled herself, straightening a little before she asked. "So, what news has brought you to my door this time Pluto? Nothing ill, I hope."

Pluto smiled bitterly, understanding the bottled up emotions within her queen. She forced herself to brighten her smile, Serenity was under a lot of pressure at the moment. "I fear I will damage your hope as it is ill tidings I bring, I'm afraid. It seems that Jasper's forces were trailing us as expected, this was good as we wanted them to waste time following us." The queen nodded motioning the silent Senshi to continue with the bad news. "However, it seems that they've realized all too easily that the Serenity with us was a double. Uranus and Neptune followed a few of his men back to their quarters and found that they were reporting back to Jasper. Uranus said their orders were to immediately leave the planet and begin searching the asteroid settlements nearby. He does not suspect the Earth as far as we know, but Uranus did say that Jasper mentioned that his forces on the Honoured Planets had not come across her so he must know by now that we have hidden Serenity on a planet or asteroid where he would not first think." There was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation as the Time Senshi thought how to most tactfully tell her queen her thoughts.

Minutes passed as the two sat in silence, both knowing what was going to be said but lacking the courage to continue this conversation. In the end, it was the strong queen who brought the conversation back. Queen Serenity would have loved to stay in that silence forever, to remain blissfully ignorant of her troubles, to let her heart remain unburdened by even more heartache. However this was not to be. She was queen. Queen of the Moon Kingdom at that; the strongest nation of the Honoured Planets. The nation that led the eight planets in their decisions, guided them in their wars and protected them with the power of the Silver Crystal. She would not bury her head in the sand like a weakling, ignoring reality to keep herself in bliss. Finding her resolve, not only for herself, or her kingdom, but for her beloved daughter who was taking the highest risks of them all she took a breath and asked. "What do you suggest Pluto?"

Pluto let a soft exhale escape her lips. Some of the tension leaving her. "My queen," she began, "I believe that you should begin preparing for the worst." Though she had more than seven hundred years of political experience and had lived through the most horrific of wars, Queen Serenity could not stifle the soft gasp that left her lips the moment Pluto had uttered that suggestion.

War.

"I know that it was not in your wishes my queen, and that you have brought us already a three hundred year reign of peace since the last war you fought by King Sol's side, but it is a possibility you need to become aware of. The time dimension has shown me the eventuality of this realm. There will still be many decisions made that will change the outcome I have seen. People's hearts can change and different choices can always be made. But I urge you to consider things for if the worst were to happen." With that the Time Senshi backed off, allowing her queen the time to absorb the news given to her.

Queen Serenity sat stunned. Pluto had only given her knowledge from the Time Gate only three times before. The day before her coronation, during the Eagle Nebula War and when she found she was pregnant with Serenity. For Pluto to divulge such information now showed that something of crucial significance was about to occur and that the Queen of the Moon had to be prepared. The Time Senshi was bound by the laws governing the Time Gate and she could never tell someone directly what was to unfold in the future. This meant that the green clad Senshi had found other ways to do this without disrupting the order of the universe and the queen had become rather good at discerning her riddles and the warnings hidden within them. The queen was aware however, that the future could always change, that people were not consistent and thus, the timeline could always be altered and a new path could always be forged. Even still, Queen Serenity felt a heavy weight settle on her heart as she thought of the future Pluto was alluding to, a war coming in the near future, a battle no doubt over the Crown Princess of the Moon, the most beautiful maiden in the universe.

* * *

The cool breeze was welcomed on the hot summer day. It flew swiftly between the branches and leaves in the trees making them dance to the beat of the summer wind adding a peaceful atmosphere to the small clearing. The sky which had earlier been a lovely clear blue, was now blushing with the remnants of a good day. Pinks, purples and peaches spanned the wide space, highlighted by clouds painted with their colour. It really felt as if the sky was acting as one would after a hearty laugh – cheeks rosy red, face flushed and excited. It felt like the colours the heavens showed this late afternoon were the very essence of joy, the exact representation of how a day well spent felt and made others feel.

As Serenity lay sprawled amongst the wildflowers that bloomed under the willow tree, she gazed at the sunset sky through the leaves in the trees and once again fell in love with this planet. The small clearing in which her willow tree grew had a majestic view of the sky and the small river that ran by not five steps away added its soothing sounds to her small oasis. This was her own private spot. Hers and hers alone. She had come out here on own and although she knew he hated it, Andrew let her have a few hours alone so as not to completely smother her. He would expect her back, no doubt before sunset just to know she was safe. Truthfully, she knew that Andrew was extremely anxious to let her out of his sight for even a moment, even though he knew where she was. She was after all being kept in hiding, and who knew what lackeys of Jasper were residing on this planet. He had only just begun to trust Serenity's safety with just Luna or Artemis and that feat had taken two weeks to accomplish. It was only on the advice of Luna who suggested that he leave Serenity alone a few hours a day that he grudgingly acquiesced to allowing her this time and even then, it was only when Luna commented on a young lady's need for private moments that he blushingly complied.

Sitting up she let the breeze dance through her hair, she was no longer allowed to wear it in such a Moon Kingdom tradition and she sorely missed the buns atop her head. Not only were things more convenient that way – the buns having kept her hair tidy and out of the way as well as helped her support the weight of her long, thick hair – but she had always looked upon her hairstyle with a sense of pride. It was a symbol of her lineage, one could almost say a mark of her royal blood. It wasn't as if the hairstyle was for Royal use only – that would be ridiculous! However, the hairstyle was adopted by all the female royals of her family and she suspected it had something to do with the Silver Imperium Crystal generating an abnormal amount of hair growth of its bearer. She recalled her mother telling her one evening when she had complained about the lengths she had to go to to keep her locks healthy that her parents too were surprised with how quickly her hair had grown. They had been shocked, her mother had said, that at three years old her hair already came down to her ankles, they had to cut it so it would not get in three year old Serenity's way as she went about her tomboy ways.

The memories her hair brought her made her smile in sadness. She remembered her mother brushing her hair for her every night and how her father used to stroke her hair every time she felt unwell or upset. Serenity sighed at the thought of her parents. She missed her parents. Especially her father. She only had the vaguest of memories of him, her father having passed away when she was four, fourteen years ago by now. She remembered large hands and a jolly laugh. Striking short golden hair that complimented her mother's long silver and a tall figure that would lift her high. Her mother and some of the other courtiers who remembered him told her that she had her father's hair and eyes and her mother's beauty, but she wished she could remember for herself. When she thought of her father, she felt feelings of safety and security, lots of laughter and fun games. And she felt loved. Loved by a father who had dearly loved his family. She thanked the Cosmos that there were portraits of him in the palace. Her favourite one was the astral portrait of her father and mother's wedding. They both looked so happy and beautiful that for as long as she could remember she had wanted to have that kind of love herself one day.

She knew her parents hadn't had it easy. In fact, King Sol, her father, had been Queen Serenity II's second husband. Like herself, her mother had been expected to have suitors in line for her hand at the age of eighteen and dutifully, at twenty years old she married Messier XVI of Eagle Nebula, they had shared a happy hundred and twenty seven years together as good friends before the prince had passed away tragically. Her father met her mother when she was three hundred and ninety eight. He being only four hundred and five himself, the two fast became infatuated with each other and were considering engagement when the Eagle Nebula War broke out. At age four hundred, Serenity II was crowned queen just as the outbreak of the war began and for eighteen years the battles went on. After its conclusion, Queen Serenity II and Prince Sol got married and spent the next three hundred and nine years together happily together until she was born. She had been told that news of her conception was well celebrated amongst the Honoured Planets and her royal aunts and uncles – the Senshi's parents – often told her how proud her parents were that they were having her. Sadly for King Sol, he only have four years with his daughter before fate played her hand and he passed away. Raiders from the Omega Centauri Galaxy had attacked on a skirmish. A foolhardy rebellion group cut off from their kingdom had decided to attack the outer edges of the Milky Way Galaxy and conquer it slowly. Their fate was worse than any other for the innocent blood they had spilled. Unfortunately, King Sol had been gravely injured and had not made the journey back to Serenitatis for healing. In any case, it was rather sad that he had passed away and Serenity knew her mother still missed him.

Shaking such sad thoughts away from her head, she focused on the good things that had come of her life so far, even with such sadness as there had been. She had great friends, loyal to the end. She was a princess of the Moon Kingdom and was well looked after. Her friends and mother had indulged her in many of her desires. She knew how to fight somewhat and was treated kindly by many individuals. Sure this deal with Jasper was scary, but she now had the opportunity to live on the planet she had so admired from the Moon. And truly what a fantastic planet it was! Colours and shades she had never seen before had become a common occurrence, seemingly popping up at every twist and turn. She found herself bedazzled by the beauty this planet had to offer, the hues so vibrant that they screamed life, the air so fresh and clear that the trees breathed. And in this little sanctuary all was perfect.

"So this is where you've been hiding?"

Startled at the male voice invading her haven she jolted up, turning to face the newcomer with fear her brain telling her that this must be Jasper having found her at last. She was pleasantly surprised to see an achingly familiar pair of ocean blue eyes and a handsome smiled she'd dreamt about for many nights now. Her breath caught as she fully realized who this man was and unbidden, her eyes began to moisten.

* * *

Endymion had had a fantastic day. Traveling around the kingdom in disguise was so invigorating; it made him feel as if he were part of the people. Observing the daily routines that his people performed he felt inspired and looked upon them like a child watching a candy maker in progress.

He had spent the better part of the morning in a village to the south of the palace before heading east to find a peaceful place to let Yori graze and spend the rest of this fantastically peaceful day. Currently he was walking through the woodlands of this region following the small stream he had encountered. Yori trotted behind him at a comfortable enough pace allowing himself to drink the water and graze the flora as he pleased. Endymion leaned his head back and looked at the canopy, branches littered with leaves spread widely blocking some of the late afternoon sky yet allowing in light through the little gaps. This is what he liked doing. Relaxing in nature, taking in the beauty of the planet he was so proud to be prince of.

The sun was beginning to set when the stream that led him guided him to a secret little clearing hemmed in by beautiful large willow trees. So enrapt in taking in the beauty of everything he almost missed what his warrior training had taught him. There was someone else in this clearing; he could hear it, the soft breaths of another human being. Just as he realized it, a golden haired maiden rose into a sitting position, the wind playing joyfully with her impossibly long blonde strands of hair.

"It can't be…" he heard himself in the barest of whispers. He recognized this maiden immediately. Her hair, her figure, her countenance. This was the woman he had been searching for and here she sat, like a wood sprite among the flowers, innocence and beauty in a corporeal form. He could not wait any longer yet his legs would not obey him, his mind begged him to move but his eyes asked to let him gaze upon her now for a moment longer. He felt he would never get enough and his brain finally won out when it suggested how much sweeter the view would be be from up close. His legs finally willed into action he stepped forward and again before he stopped five feet away and was once again caught in her beauty.

He felt an overwhelming sense of elation. She was _here._

"So this is where you've been hiding?" He heard himself tease and was startled to see how violently shocked she reacted. However, once their eyes met… His whole world went blank and only she stood clear and true.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter Nine. I hope you liked it!**

_**Posted on 2nd of August 2013**_


	10. Chapter Ten: When Things Don't Work

**Hey all!**

**How have you been! Finally a chapter out as promised on the first day of the month! And it's the 10****th**** Chapter! WHOOOOOO! *Fedski does little victory dance* Anywhose. It's finally spring here! YAY! (FYI I live in the Southern Hemisphere if that's escaped anyone so far ;D ) So the weather's finally gotten rather warm now and I am sooooooooo happy to be out of winter… not that an Australian winter is anything like winter in the Northern Hemisphere, I think I'd freeze up there if I ever went in winter…. *brrrrrr***

**Well, this chapter is a little…hmmm… Well I like it because this is how I view the characters at this certain point of time, but I feel I must give in advance a warning about Sailor Mercury's views. – YES! She's finally appeared! – Her views are quite feministic, and although I'm not really a feminist myself, I do believe in equal rights. So I realise there may be a few "What the heck are you saying Fedski?!" s after reading this chapter, but whatever. PM me or review and I'll explain what I mean / what's going on / why I chose to write what I wrote, if you didn't get it from reading this chapter ;) You'll also notice an inconsistency where I start referring to the Senshi, Andrew and Serena with their real names. This is because I want to differentiate thought and reality, if you will. Basically they still think of each other with their original names but speak their 'code names'. Cool? Ok. ( ´ ▽ ` )****ﾉ**

**Thanks to ****James Birdsong****, ****catgirl505****, ****LoveInTheBattleField****, ****dori-tori****, ****trish1573****, ****AniLovesMe****, ****Guest #1****, and ****becca**** for reviewing as well as everyone who is following or has favourited me and/or this story! Cookies for all!**

**Serena: Yep. Sorry she took a long time to say her peace again.**

**Darien: *bows* We humble apologise for the wait. We will deal with her momentarily**

***Sailor Moon binds Fedski with her tiara, stuffs a gag in her mouth. Darien puts fedski in a heshen sack***

**Andrew: *Sitting coolly drinking tea* Please, enjoy this next chapter of 'A First Meeting' *Winks***

* * *

**Chapter Ten: When Things Don't Work…**

**By Fedski**

* * *

"-this simply will not do, your majesty." Lord Baldwell ended with a huff. His position on the Royal Council had made him complacent and now all he brought to the table was traditions and emotions, no sense whatsoever. Katsuhiko sighed silently, he was not raised to be a king and he really didn't wish to be so any longer. Filling in as Regent King until Endymion was of age had already tired him out and rather than sit through this boring meeting, he wanted to get back to his laboratory and continue with his many experiments. His thoughts were interrupted by his head advisor, Corinth coughing discreetly.

"Your Majesty, I think Lord Baldwell would like a…course of action to be taken to this issue he has presented."

He stared blankly at Corinth for a moment as he came back to himself. "And the situation would be…?" He felt all the eyes of the nobility present roll back into their heads as they silently smothered their cries of distress and anguish. Choosing to ignore them, he focused his attentions on Corinth and the answer he was expecting. He was tired enough of this as it was and sick to death about sitting in this council room with these gentlemen pretending to give a damn about the issues they discussed. He had not been raised to rule. His brother and Endymion's father, Takehiko, had been the one groomed for the thrown. Why, Takehiko had spent his whole schooling being prepared for the part, so why had they all assumed that he, the second son who had never endured all the training and education would be able to – or even care to – do as good a job as the former King had. It was sad and unfortunate, Takehiko's untimely death, especially considering that Endymion was only seventeen at the time. Thus, the burden of Kingship had fallen upon his shoulders and for these past three years he had been waiting anxiously for the day that Endymion would be fit to rule. And his wait would soon be over. In less than one month, Endymion would have his twentieth birthday and ascend the throne, becoming King of Tsuyoshi Chikyū and he would finally be allowed to return to his books and experiments and retreat from human interaction.

Oh he was waiting for that day. However, until then, he had to run the kingdom as best he could and right now, Lord Baldwell was concerned about the amount of 'accidents' occurring amongst the young ladies presently staying in Keiyaku Castle. Apparently, according to Lord-Fussy-Face, there were an unusual amount of _small_ injuries happening amongst the young ladies. He rolled his eyes internally. This was nothing new. Every year, there would be these silly catfights happening between the ladies as they tried to scare away the competition. It was the same old thing. Why, he remembered when Takehiko was about to come of age, the same things happened then. The young ladies staying in the palace would often appear at the social gatherings with a bandaged hand or carefully concealed scratch. There were also the less obvious wars where outfits would be ruined or jewelry hidden. He was no stranger to all the tricks the young women employed to make the competition less desirable. So called 'friends' would backstab one another to look better in front of the prince. Sometimes, temporary alliances were formed by a few of the girls, to bully out some of the others. His point was, that this sort of unseemly behavior, although attempted to remain hidden, was always a part of the Tónne season and Lord Baldwell was being a fusspot because this year, his daughter Myriad, was one of the girls 'staying for the summer activities.'

He turned to face Baldwell. "Lord Baldwell, let me be frank." He was slightly pleased with the startled expression as he spoke directly to the old, balding man. "What exactly, has happened that is out of the ordinary? This type of behavior amongst the young girls _always_ happens." He quickly continued as some of the advisors looked a bit affronted that he had spoken so openly about this issue. It had always been noted, but ignored, as if it didn't exist. After all, no one wanted to admit that the Queens of this country were often the ones who enforced these 'punishments'. "These little catfights are nothing new; in fact, they're almost expected by now. What exactly has happened that warrants my intervention?"

Lord Baldwell looked quite flustered as he fought to keep his calm. "Well…I uh-" The man spluttered in a dizzy.

He was saved by his good friend Duke Grimwall. "Your Majesty, there has been no such incident as of yet, however there seems to be a lot more 'accidents' than usual this year."

"Yes, yes, you've all told me that." Katsuhiko continued, liking how the council seemed to actually take him seriously for once. "What I want to know is, what do you expect _me_ to _do_ about it considering the nature of these…_accidents_?" He was met with an uncomfortable silence as the council realized the impossibility of their request. Really, how _could_ the King intercede in these squabbles amongst the young ladies if they were – by social protocol – meant to remain ignored? In fact, it would be exceedingly embarrassing if the King of all people – regent or not – were to intercede in so petty a matter as a misplaced dress.

Noting that the council members realized their own foolishness, Katsuhiko finally relented offering them a small bone. "Tell the maids and serving staff to keep their eyes peeled and their ears open. They are to report _any_ sort of misconduct to Corinth who will deal with it at his discretion. They are not to take sides with certain ladies or refrain from providing information, and if caught doing so shall receive a punishment for that alone." He paused to get a sense of how the council felt about this edict. Seeing that they were all seemingly in agreement he continued. "That should make us more aware of the issues at hand." And with that last sentence, he rose strongly from his seat exiting the stifling room to escape to his own personal haven.

People, especially nobles, were a chore.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. She had resigned herself to the fact that even though she had returned to the planet where they met, she would never again have the opportunity to see him. Fate was so horribly cruel yet deliciously kind. It was a waterfall of emotions that rushed through her as she watched him, watching her. Her mind battled her heart, telling her that Motoki would be expecting her back very soon and that nothing would ever come from starting a relationship with this handsome man. Her heart though, seemed to have overtaken her eyes, not allowing them to look away from the striking young man who stood before her. In fact, all her senses refused to obey her mind and took to solely taking in the presence of the youth. Her ears held out for his deep breaths, her nose taking in his earthy smell and her fingers ached to once again hold that strong body closely to her own.

Yet her mind told her to stop.

And so she stood. Frozen. Waiting. Like a deer in the hunter's trap she just stopped…and stared. An eternity passed before he let out a shuddering sigh of…relief? And broke the spell by taking a step forward. One step. One step that seemed to call out to her legs and before she knew it, she found herself rushing to him, her legs carrying her swiftly to his side. He met her half way and caught her into his arms, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before placing her down close to himself. The setting sun glowed brightly and shone through the leaves casting its shining approval on the young couple. Their arms wrapped around one another and she sighed softly in comfort as her nose buried into his chest, inhaling his soothing scent.

He couldn't believe he had found her. After weeks of searching, coming up naught, he had finally found his angel. She looked even more beautiful than he could recollect. The sunset shining on her golden locks brought them to life, making her seem like Aphrodite herself, hair spun from gold, fit for a goddess. Her alabaster skin, smooth and without blemish had been highlighted by the light, allowing him to see the soft peach blush that came across her face in his presence. Unable to withstand being apart any longer, he took a step forward and was rewarded for his bravery when she rushed to his side. He too moved forward and caught her in his arms like a precious jewel, never wanting to let her go again. As she laid her head on his chest, his heart felt unbelievably full. This was not just content. This was happiness. He gave her a gentle squeeze as he thought about how _happy_ he was right now in this moment.

He couldn't help but feel as though fate had brought them together again today. He had been praying, hoping, wishing for weeks, waiting for a sign, a glimpse of her, anything. And now, here she stood, right before him in his arms. The spell that kept him silent wore off and he breathed in relief uttering the words he had wanted to say for what seemed like years. "I'm glad I found you."

She heard him whisper to her hair and she couldn't help the pleased smile and light blush that came across her face. She was so at ease in this moment, it felt so right to be in his arms, to be here with him. She found she could only hum in agreement and rest her head further onto his comfortably broad chest.

It was when the sun finally dipped low enough in the sky that it was almost hidden completely from view that she realized that she could not stay in this moment forever. That in turn made her realize that Motoki would be coming in search of her any minute as she was already late on her return. She pulled away from the young man in sadness. "I must go." She softly murmured.

His arms tightened around her, a sense of panic once again overriding his system. This was not how this meeting was supposed to be. He had pictured it many times since he decided to carry out his search. He was supposed to find news of her through his generals then make his way over to her house and request a moment alone with her. The household would be in a tizzy with the unannounced arrival of the Prince and flustered, the Lord of the manor would acquiesce to his request and he would be led into the parlor where his mystery maiden sat. At his arrival she would stand and he would bow deeply to her, like in their first meeting. As he rose again he would move forward declaring his passionate love before bending down on one knee and asking for her hand. She would be stunned, unable to process things so quickly, but would soon overcome that and blushingly? Tearfully? But definitely happily agree and he would present her with an engagement ring. That fantasy was being shaken with the words coming from her mouth at this current moment.

"No-" he heard himself utter and saw a shocked expression come across her face before it was quickly replaced with an understanding look.

"My family will be looking for me soon." She explained, "I'm already late. I must go." She looked into his eyes, willing him to understand.

Her eyes were deep, emotions swirling within their sapphire depths, and he could see that she truly did not wish to go. However, he could also see the need to return that she was telling him about. With a silent sight he brushed her bangs away from her forehead, planting a sweet kiss on the pastel skin. His lips seemed to melt into silken ivory, her skin being the softest thing he'd ever felt.

Serenity melted into his kiss before reality once again came screaming at her. With the thought that she would cherish this kiss, she smiled up at him sweetly gliding away from the safe haven of his arms and towards the direction of her home. Just as she reaching the edge of the clearing she heard him call out. "Your name! Please, I beg you give me your name."

A slightly heartbroken expression flickered across her face for no more than a second as she realized he would never know her true name. This man with whom she felt so much of a connection would only know half of herself but on reflection, she found she didn't care, it was enough to be known. "It's Serena." She called sweetly, before she vanished into the surround woods.

Endymion sighed softly from the afterglow of being in her presence. He looked at the spot where she had left him seeing a small white cloth left behind. He made his way over and picked it up, it was a ladies handkerchief, small and simple yet so elegantly hers. He brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Serena…" he murmured.

* * *

The education system of this planet was appalling. Well, that was from a Mercurian's point of view, yet she was sure, several of the educational institutions of this planet would be utterly lacking even by normal Galaxy Imperium Standards or G.I.S. The fact that education was limited to the upper class as well as the sexist gender differentiation was absolutely shocking. Oh yes, the higher class, young women of this planet were _allowed _to be _educated_, however that did not mean they received the same education as men. Politics, economics, business studies, the sciences, these were all that men and _only_ men learnt. At least, that was through the system. Women too could educate themselves on these issues, but it was a solely self taught study possibly assisted by a few close male friends or relatives. But a woman seeking education from the state for these subjects? Ha! She'd be laughed right out of the bloody institution.

Etiquette, Needlework, Household management, Music and the Arts, these were the _subjects_ that women were _educated_ in within this society. Forget equal opportunity, women weren't even thought to have the same brain capacity as men.

It may have been funny, she thought, reflecting on her hidden thoughts, the ferocity with which she was offended when researching the structure of education on this planet. She rarely got worked up over anything, choosing instead to take an analytic approach to things and figure out what thought pattern had lead the other to come to their conclusion. However, one thing this Mercurian took seriously was education and more importantly the right for every individual to receive and partake in gaining an education. After all, as Queen Serenity I had said, '_A poor lifestyle is bred from ignorance, education breeds enlightenment which breeds understanding. Understanding is the foundation on which we build our relationships, our values and our lives.'_

The Mercurian Senshi had never forgotten those words that had been uttered to her on her first day of school at the Mercurian Based Lunar System Education Facility. That school had taught her many things and although she had kept up her study like a true Mercurian with extra lessons with tutors on weekends and after school, those words told to her by her kindergarten teacher had stuck with her for life. Queen Serenity I was an immensely intelligent woman. The unification of the Milky Way Galaxy had occurred under her rule, by her own hand. If she could trust anyone, she believed that that woman was wholly reliable.

So to learn that this planet felt so strongly about the inferiority of the female mind, she found herself truly angry. She had been expecting it, knowing the information she had come across from her research on the Moon, however she found herself truly shocked at the skill set she was supposed to be learned on and the methods she was supposed to employ in teaching the young princess in hiding.

Unlike the other Senshi, Mercury was supposed to establish herself in town first before appearing at the Rutherford manor as Serena's tutor. She now found that this was near impossible for her to accomplish. The materials she was to teach, she herself had little understanding of and most of the _subjects_ were merely activities to keep women occupied rather than serve as knowledgeable aids to the kingdom. In her week alone she had tried to grasp the social customs of this planet, learning what classified as acceptable, impolite and downright disgraceful and yet she still felt that she was no further in her mission than before.

Last night she had sent an old fashion signal to the moon which used as little magic as possible and a lot of archery skill. She had waited nearly four hours, but in the wee hours of the morning she had received her reply from Queen Serenity II allowing her to proceed with her new plan.

And that's how she found herself here, outside Rutherford manor, dressed in a commoner's faded blue dress, a small pack her only belongings. Her short blue-black hair was mostly hidden by a simple handkerchief she wore as a head-scarf and her feet were covered by old worn boots. She was grateful that Lord Artemis had set up a working women's dorm as an extension of his own house. Having created the Rutherford Dormitory for boys and being commended on its success, Lord Artemis had decided to trial a women's dorm that was managed in the same way. The problem he encountered though, was that no landlord wanted the responsibility of a primarily female household, all possible applicants refused on the grounds that they could not guarantee the safety of these young women. This in fact _was_ an issue, the city was not necessarily safe at night however, Lord Artemis believed that the main reasoning for their reluctance was the thought that society would think it indecent for many young attractive women rooming in a house with a male landlord. In an attempt to still trial these women's dormitories, Lord Artemis and Lady Luna opened the Northern quarters of their manor to a few young women attempting to gain work in the city. And this is why the Mercurian Senshi had made her way to this household.

A few seconds passed after she gently knocked on the door. A butler clad in black answered the door beckoning her in as she stated her business. Showing her to the Northern Parlor he bade her sit and rest as he informed the master and mistress of the house of her presence. Another few minutes passed in silence as she awaited the return of the butler and her soon to be landlords.

The door opened silently on its newly oiled hinges and the young Mercurian stood up in respect for the entering nobles, the butler introducing them by their respective titles. "Lord and Lady Rutherford." He said giving enough time for a polite pause before he introduced the waiting lady. "A Miss Amy Mizuno." He continued and with a grand bow he exited the room. Lady Rutherford took her place gracefully on the plush loveseat near the bay window and Lord Rutherford motioned for Amy to resume her seat as he sat opposite the young lady in the centre of the room.

"I hear that you are looking for boarding Miss Mizuno." Lord Artemis said as he sat down.

The bluenette nodded once in agreement, "Yes, although there are not many respectable places in this city."

Lord Artemis hummed in agreement as a soft knock came from the outer doors before two serving staff came in with tea and an assortment of pastries. After serving all present they once again left the room as silently as they had came. "I take it then that you have work lined up for you if you are looking for permanent accommodation in the city?"

Once again Amy nodded to his question placing her cup on her saucer. "Yes, I have recently acquired a position as a maid at the palace. However, there are no boarding positions still vacant and the surrounding area is most unsuitable for myself alone at night. After some research, I have found that the palace offers a complimentary economy coach ride to workers living in the out skirting towns, the Hasegawa region is one of the areas included and seems by far the safest location to live."

Lord Artemis let a pleased smile unfurl on his lips as he took the praise for what it was. He had tried hard to make the land given to him by the state to be the safest and most prosperous place to live. And slowly his dedication and efforts were seeing results and more importantly, the palace was beginning to as well. "Well, Miss Mizuno, the conditions for living here are quite simple. Ten percent of your pay will be taken as rent every month. In return, we provide you with room and board. Rules are quite simple. We ask you respect all staff working in this manor. As a member of serving staff yourself, I expect you have similar values in how you like to be treated, I will not tolerate disrespect to my serving staff. Likewise, I expect you to respect all other occupants of this manor, especially my family. Also, please refrain from inviting guests over unless having already requested permission. Please observe the curfew rules and return before the set time. Any further questions can be answered by our Butler, Tanaka, he is very well organized and a very good teacher."

Another hour passed as the Lord and Lady gently interrogated the young woman about her plans for the city and work and as the latest pot of tea was being whisked away by serving staff, the young lady of the house flounced her way in. She had heard from Motoki that Ami had arrived and had been so excited to go and see the young woman. First her surprise meeting with the handsome young man yesterday and now Ami's arrival. However Andrew had told her it would be highly unusual for a young lady of higher birth to go and greet a boarder especially since it was a matter her parents should be handling. He had told her to wait an hour before making her way downstairs to meet once again with her Mercurian Senshi. As she entered the room, Lord and Lady Rutherford stood and exited telling their butler that no one was to enter the Northern Parlor for the rest of the day. Used to the Rutherford's often strange yet harmless requests, he quickly informed the personnel and continued on with his duties.

Once the door had closed behind them, Serenity jumped at her friend, enveloping her in a humongous hug. The blue haired Senshi returned the gesture before parting from her princess and giving her a broad smile. "Look at you…" she teased softly, tugging gently at the ridiculous outfit the blonde had on. Serenity groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew she looked ridiculous, but this was one of the dresses that were often worn by these Earthen women and even though she felt it made her look like a cream puff, she couldn't constantly wear the few less frilly, lacy and puffy dresses that her wardrobe held. Lady Rutherford, sensing her dislike for the statement dresses, had offered to have a tailor come within the week and that day could not come soon enough for the young lady. Until then she was stuck looking like a Jupiterean dessert.

"I know," She grouched, "But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." The bluenette let out a small giggle and joined her princess as she sat down on the soft settee. "It's so good to see you Amy." She said smiling happily at her comrade.

"Likewise." The Mercurian answered honestly. She had missed the close camaraderie with her friends and hoped that they were all doing well. Hours passed as the two friends talked filling in each other about their happenings and interesting news, Serenity making sure not to mention or give any hints about her secret meeting with the handsome young man yesterday afternoon. Soon Serenity felt it time to leave and sadly parted with her friend. Even though they would be in the same house, as first planned, this new turn of events made interaction between the two a little more delicate. True, no one would say a word against her if she were to befriend the young boarder, yet still people would talk about it.

Returning to her quarters Serenity pondered this fact. Would that necessarily be a bad thing? Having people talk about the young mistress befriending the commoner? She decided no. _It just might do the people of Earth good if they realise how equal people really are._

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! Chapter 10 what did you think? I hope you liked it!**

_**Posted on September 1**__**st**__** 2013.**_


End file.
